


¿Quién es nuestro padre?

by Kiara_S



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gore, Lemon, M/M, Multi, Psychological Drama, Romance, Sexual Violence, Tragedy, undertale - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 58,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21775534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiara_S/pseuds/Kiara_S
Summary: Paper Jam y Gradient gemelos inseparables, dueños de un poder grandioso como inimaginable, hijos del creador, protector de los multi-universos de Undertale, el afable Ink Sans.Teniendo una vida muy pacífica, como alegre a lado de su “mami”. Ellos crecieron sin un padre y con la idea de que su “difunto” papá fue un héroe, que salvó a los multi-universos  de algo bélico. Pero quién diría que ese sueño que tenían los hermanos sobre su progenitor se desbordaría, con unas simples palabras que su mami oculto durante su nacimiento hace 10 años.“su padre está vivo”.Esas palabras pronunciadas por su propia “madre”.
Kudos: 2





	1. Inicio

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencia. Los personajes que se mencionara en esta historia la mayoría no me pertenece, denle credito al creador del Undertale TobyFox y a los creadores de los Aus que ocupe para esta obra.

Capítulo 1.

Uno de los pequeños ya hacia gritando desgarradoramente por el dolor que un temible sujeto le emitía, el otro niño solo miraba a su hermano mayor quien escupía sangre mezclado con saliva, ese pequeño que miraba con un terrible miedo al esqueleto quien tenía sujeto su alma, desgarrándola de apoco haciendo que el niño solo lloraba a cantaros, simplemente en shock a saber que iba a morir en tan solo unos minutos, su hermanito al mirar que el sujeto mataba de apoco a su hermano solo gritaba que lo dejara, trataba de zafarse del agarre de sus agresores quienes no se inmutaban por las acciones del esqueleto menor.

-¡GRADIENT!- grito a los cuatro vientos el pequeñito quien portaba una gran bufanda color marrón, su llanto no parecía cesar, los villanos quienes tienen cautivo solo se limitaron a reírse del niño quien se movía con brusquedad intentando de liberarse del agarre de esos dos seres que solo al ver aquel acto es provocaban excitación soltando grandes carcajadas disfrutando el sufrimiento de esos dos seres indefensos , la tosquedad del pequeño en sus movimientos en busca de ayudar con desenfreno a su pobre hermano que torturaban a muerte, hacía que sus abusadores quedaran sin aliento al ver el patético intento del pequeño por zafarse, pero uno de ellos solo dejo de reírse y ya arto de su actitud solo le dio un fuerte golpe con su rodilla en las costillas, provocando que este se quejara del inmenso dolor que sus pequeños huesos causado por la patada de aquel victimario, logrando con esto que el niño cayera al suelo abrazando sus pequeñas costillas lastimadas que lo obligado a hacerlo a consecuencia del enorme dolor que sentía en ese instante y el miedo esa terrible sensación de sentir que su vida terminaría lo embaída, lo que provocaba que las cuencas de sus ojos se llenaran más de lágrimas.

-¡Peper!- susurro el nombre de su hermanito menor quien ya hacía en el piso enfrente de el inmóvil por el dolor de costillas, pero que podía hacer… el horrendo ser que tenía casi en frente sujetaba su alma de tal manera que la aria trizas, provocando que cada apretón sea una desgarradora sensación, lo único que podía hacer es pedir clemencia u orar a que alguien los rescatara, pero seamos realistas eso no iba a suceder a sí que el pequeño solo miro abajo para esperar su muerte.

\- Hey tranquilo pequeña abominación solo ¡pasaras un mal rato!- esas fueron las ultimas que el escucho de su captor quien su voz sonaba firme como fría, antes de volverse oscuro y la luz del sol desapareciera ante sus cuencas que reflejaban sus ojos.

HACE UN MES ANTES…

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a entrar lentamente por la ventana, provocando que la habitación comenzara a iluminarse, dejando ver un cuarto algo desordenado juguetes por una esquina, ropa tirada por otra esquina y por ultimo una litera la cual la cama de arriba ya hacia desatendida y la debajo igual se encontraba desentendida pero a comparación de la otra se podía observar un bulto tapado entre esas sabanas.

-¡GRATDY!- grito un pequeño esqueleto de color negativo con una combinación de extraños colores entre sus dedos huesudos, quien se lanzó hacia la cama de bajo de la litera donde dormía plácidamente su hermano mayor por unos minutos. Cuando el niño se lanzó se escuchó un quejido por parte de su hermano quien se quitó las sabanas de la cadera hacia arriba, revelando a un esqueleto parecido a su hermano menor solo que la única diferencia es que dé el emitían unos glitches las cuales en vez de decir “error” decían “crear”, este miro a su hermanito quien con emoción y felicidad sacudía a su hermano para que despertara.

-Pj… hermano no vez que dormía plácidamente.-contesto algo cansado el nombrado “Gratdy”.

-¡Hermano!... ¿es que acaso ya se te olvido?... hoy se nos hace tarde para ir a entrenar por primera vez- dijo bufando el pequeño la cual cruzo sus brazos esqueléticas- además ya es tarde… ¡SON LAS 10:00 AM!-dijo muy exaltado el menor, lo que provoco que el mayor abriera sus cuencas de golpe y saliera disparado a cambiarse, dejando ver su pijama la cual consistía en una camisa blanca sin mangas dejando ver sus brazos esqueléticos como su torso, también utilizaba un short de algodón llegándole un poco más arriba de sus rodillas, rápidamente se quitó su short para colocarse su pantalón favorito como también su camisa, como también su chamarra negra con unos diseños color verde fosforescente, para después agarrar la bufanda color negro con unas letras de amarillo que su mami la creo solo para él, amarrándola en su cadera, cuando iba a ponerse los tenis vio el reloj que se encontraba pegado en una de las paredes, “6:55 am”.

-¡PAPER JAM!- grito eufórico el mayor quien vio con ira a su hermanito la cual aún se encontraba en su cama tapándose, con sus dedos su boquita quien trataba de no reírse pero fue en vano ya que no duro mucho pues soltó un fuerte carcajada, al mentir a su hermano de que era tarde y este comenzaba hacer caras de susto por esa mala broma. Grandient comenzó a corretear a su hermanito por toda la habitación, la cual Paper Jam solo esquivaba con agilidad.- ¡VEN AQUÍ SABANDIJA!- Grandy enojada le decía de cosas a su hermano travieso, quien solo contestaba con broma.

\- ¡A QUE NO PUEDES ATRAPARME ABUELO!- Pj tan solo bromeaba, aun huyendo de su hermano quien provoco que se enfureciera más por ese apodo, haciendo que aumentara la velocidad de su carrera.

-Ahora veras, sabandija.-Gradient al aumentar su velocidad, tomando impulso tomo a su hermano de la cadera e hizo que ambos cayeran en su cama desatendida, ambos esqueletos se miraron por unos breves segundos, para luego soltarse en risas resonando por toda la habitación.

-¡TE QUIERO HERMANO!-dijo entre risas Paper quien abrazo a su compañero de matriz sin parar de sonreír, por tenerlo a él.

-¡Y YO A TI PJ!-dijo el energético niño quien correspondió, el abrazo de su hermanito. Ambos reían divertidos pues ese momento nadie se los quitaría de su memoria.

-Vamos hermano o se nos ara tarde, ahora si.- dijo el niño quien paraba de reír, para luego sentarse en la orilla de la cama y vio con el rubillo de su cuenca a su hermano que aun ya hacia acostado en la cama, con la mano en su pecho que solo mantenía la mirada en su compañero de matriz.

-De hecho… ¡Pues Vamos!- el mayor energético, parándose de la cama para luego correr hacia la puerta siendo la salida de su cuarto.- ¡El ultimo que llegue a la sala es un hueco podrido! -Gradient salió primero lo que provoco que su hermanito, tan solo se sobresaltara y fuera detrás de él.

-¡Hey no es justo!- Paper, comenzó a seguirlo.

Los niños comenzaron a correr por el pasillo de la casa Gradient, se encontraba a la adelantara por unos centímetros, Jam solo estaba atrasado así que comenzó a aumentar la velocidad haciendo que se nivelara con su hermano hombro con hombro, solo necesitaban faltaba unos breves cm para llegar a las escaleras, en una fracción de segundos los hermanos se voltearon a ver haciendo que sus miradas se conectaran demostrando la determinación que sentían al ganar ese juego, como si una chispa se encendiera en ellos hizo que ambos incrementaran su carrera para luego dejar de verse y llegar a las escalera, Jammy fue más rápido pasando primero en las escaleras bajando rápidamente de estas, Gradient fue más audaz cuando Pj bajo los escalones este se sentó en el barandal para luego dejarse resbalar haciendo que la masa de su cuerpo incrementara la velocidad de la caída y antes de llegar el final de esta, Gratdy dio un salto a la izquierda aterrizando como si un gato se tratara en el frio suelo decorado con azulejos, cuando el mayor aterrizo retomo su carrera llevando toda la ventaja a su favor para correr hacia la mesa que en unos breves segundos toco con una de sus manos esqueléticas.

-¡GANE!- grito Gradient, alzando sus brazos en forma de victoria, no pasaron ni unos segundos cuando Jammy llego donde se encontraba.

-¡ESO FUE TRAMPA!, ¡hermano hiciste trampa… eso no es justo!- El menos se quejó de su hermano, ambos niños jadeaban del cansancio que provoco su pequeño juego-

-Je una cosa es trampa y otra es estrategia hermanito.- burlonamente Gratdy le respondió a su hermanito que aún se encontraba jadeoso, pues no era el único.

-Como sea… mami dejo ya el desayuno preparado me dijo que ambos comiéramos y que no dejemos ninguna pisca pues el entrenamiento con nuestros tíos será muy difícil.- Pj ya recuperando su respiración tomo asiento en una de las sillas de la mesa cuadrada de madera ya que en sima de ella se encontraba dos platos de panqueques de chispas de chocolate recién horneados, como también dos vasos de leche tibia.

-De hecho- Gradient le dio la razón a su hermanito y como el, también tomo asiento para que ambos comenzaran comer, a si duraron unos minutos y entre medio de esos minutos entre caras chistosas y risas se divertían, hasta que al fin terminaron y comenzaron a caminar a la salida de la casa, pues ya es el momento de que los niños aprendan a controlar sus poderes.

-¿Estás listo hermanito?- Pregunto Jammy a Gradient con un toque de malicia, pero sin dejar la inocencia.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!-Gratdy alzo su dedo pulgar demostrando su entusiasmó como la emoción que tenía al saber que ya al fin pondrían en práctica sus habilidades de pelea. Los niños se miraron dejando ver la felicidad que sentían haciendo que sus pupilas tornaran un brillo único, Gradient tomo la perilla de la puerta de salida, para girarla y abrirla dejando ver un paisaje muy extraño literalmente el lugar donde se encontraban es totalmente blanco con una combinación amarillento, con unos lindos brillos atrás de ellos ya hacia la puerta de su casa que solo se hacía visible y el resto de la casa no existía, pues gracias a la magia del creador todo es posible en el mundo, en ese espacio donde los pequeños estaban podían verse extraños portales que flotaban por todos lados, los hermanos comenzaron a caminar recto adentrándose mas en ese mórbido lugar, solo miraban con gran emoción, curiosidad, impactados de ver algo único, pues aunque vivieran en este lugar desde que nacieron hace 10 años, para ellos es simplemente impresionante como la primera vez que se aventuraron la primera vez en este lugar. Los pequeños pararon su caminata pues al fin habían encontrado a la persona, que ansiaban ver. Su mami, el creador de los mundos, protector de ellos, esa deidad poderosa dueño de un gran pincel de 1 metro de altura. La deidad se encontraba sentado en una almohada que flotaba separándolo del suelo blanco como unos 2 metros de altura, una de sus manos la llevo hasta tocar uno de esas pantallas que son los portales, dejando ver dentro de esa ventana un bello paisaje, un cielo estrellado en medio de unas montañas. Otra de sus manos la llevo a otra pantalla, pero a diferencia de las otras estas esta es más pequeña como unos 10 cm de base y 18 cm de altura, como tiene unos botones táctiles reflejados que son oprimidos a diestra por la mano de la que los niños llaman mami. El nombrado tardo unos minutos en darse cuenta de la presencia de sus hijos a sí que dejo de hacer su trabajo, para dar la orden a su almohada y darle la vuela concentrando ahora su mirada en sus niños consentidos quienes lo miraban como si de un héroe se tratara, mami tan solo hizo una sonrisa tierna al verlos ahí dio otra orden a ese objeto para que bajara con cuidado, cuando al fin estuvo enfrente de sus pequeños este les deposito un beso en la nuca de cada uno.

\- Más vale que hayan comido muy bien, no quiero que en medio del entrenamiento con sus tíos, ¡se desmayen o les de algo peor! - Dijo el creador muy sobreprotector con sus bebes, pues que madre no sería muy maternal cuando se tratara de sus hijos y más si estos van a entrenar para desarrollar sus habilidades de lucha.

-Despreocúpate mami, mi hermanito y yo comimos todo lo que nos dejaste en la mesa y créeme no dejamos ninguna borona – Gratdy comento muy contento sin dejar de abrazar a su querida madre.

-¡A si es mami, no te preocupes!- Pj comento con ternura acompañado de unas suaves caricias que dedicaba su mejilla contra el pecho de su progenitor.

-No importa si ustedes dicen que no pasara nada, nunca voy a dejar de preocuparme, ustedes son míos, son mis hijos, yo les di a luz y por ello tan solo pensar de que pondrán en práctica sus poderes me da pendiente de que ocurra algo- El nombrado tan solo dejo de abrazar a sus niños, para hincarse y estar a la altura de ellos mirando fijamente las cuencas de estos, con su pupila de lado izquierdo quien la decoraban un hermoso diseño de una estrella comenzaba a verse la falta de brillo de esta, pues la idea que un día para otro sus bebes quienes dio vida ya habían crecido y ellos se estaban volviendo unos adultos, no lo asimilaba.

Los niños se miraron por unos segundos pues ambos concordaban que no les gustaba ver a su mami tan triste en ese aspecto, así que los hermanos abrazaron de nuevo a su madre ocultando sus caritas en cuello de esta, demostrando el amor que sentían a su mami.

-Estaremos bien, mami no te preocupes.-esta vez fue el turno de Paper de hablar, suavemente restregaba su mejilla con el hombro de su mami como si de algodón más suave se tratara.

-Está bien, je…- el creador, dejo de abrazar a sus bebes, para luego limpiar sus mejillas pues de sus cuencas que unas pequeñas lagrimas amenazaban con salir, dejando ver la ternura que este emitía, como los sentimientos preocupantes que tiene a sus niños.- ¿Bien ya están listos?- nuestro pintor pregunto, pues de su cara le decoraba una sonrisa energética, demostrando la confianza que emitía.

-¡POR SUPUESTO!- ambos pequeños gritaron al mismo tiempo, demostrando la alegría de ambos por poder entrenar, para hacerse más fuertes, llenando de orgullo a su mami.

-Bueno sin más que decir, ¡vámonos!- el protector de mundos tomo su gran pincel para luego con el pintar en el piso blanco una línea de colores, los niños al ver lo que hacía simplemente aun no podían creer la gran habilidad de su mami al crear portales. El creador tan solo una seña les hizo a sus pequeños para que vinieran, a lo que ellos no tardaron unos segundos en seguir su orden, cuando los tres estaban muy cercas de ese rastro de pintura, todos al mismo tiempo dieron un salto hacia esta, lo que provoco que cuando pisaran se hundieran como si de agua se tratara desapareciendo en el acto, para volver aparecer en un lugar literalmente muy diferente, un campo muy grande de flores de cualquier tipo tan hermoso, pastos verdes, un bello cielo azul claro con unas nubes decorando, ese bello manto.

Los pequeños miraban todo a su entorno con gran emoción al ver una de las cosas más bellas de la vida, un bello paisaje de sueño, pero lo que en verdad resaltaba esa obra de arte fue que en las lejanías se puede observar un castillo enorme, como si de un cuento de hadas se tratara. Pero sus bellos pensamientos de los niños fueron interrumpidos por un toque hacia sus manitas, pues su mami los tomo de la mano y comenzaron a caminar rumbo hacia el castillo, ya que la idea de nuestro creador es pasar un buen rato con sus hijos admirando la belleza de la naturaleza.

Mientras que la bonita familia de tres paseaba, otra familia disfrutaba igual de su compañía. Dentro de ese castillo que se lograba divisar, se encontraba el dueño de ese palacio.

-¡NO!, Eso no va ahí muévanla un poco más a la izquierda- Dijo el dueño de la voz, quien se trataba de un pequeño monstruo o un esqueleto, que portaba ropas muy coloridas la que destacaba más es su capa de color amarillo que le llegaba hasta sus codos, una camisa de color verde azulado y en medio una raya blanca para combinar con el atuendo, un short que le llegaba unos 1 cm más arriba de la rodilla y unos botas combinadas con tenis de color amarillento, pero lo que en verdad destacaba de ese esqueleto fue que en sus cuencas se podían reflejar unas hermosas pupilas de forma de estrella y su iris de color blanco, que el mismo había materializado. Ese enano que se demostraba en sus fracciones un poco de enojo, haciéndolo ver más tierno de lo que era, por el simple hecho que sus mayordomos estaban poniendo mal el cuadro de su madre en una de las paredes. Pero no importa si este se enoja, es el ser más inofensivo que pueda existir, a eso si no pienses que por su estatura es “débil” pues todos conocen a este esqueleto conocido como el creador y protector del mundo de los sueños.- ¡hmm!, un poco más a la derecha ahora- ordeno mientras miraba como podía acomodar el retrato de la mujer que le dio vida.- ¡ESPEREN!, ¡AHÍ SE VE PERFECTO!- menciono con entusiasmo el soñador, haciendo que sus asistentes dieran un suspiro de alivio por poder dejar en el lugar ese pesado retrato.- ¡bien ahora pongan el otro!- Ordeno el enano energético, provocando que sus mayordomos solo se quejaran de volver hacer ese pesado trabajo, así que solo se concretaron a cargar el nuevo retrato, que podían ver la imagen pintada por el mismo creador de mundos, quien captaba la bella imagen de tres seres uno de ellos es el soñador sentado en una banca no tan cómoda, que reflejaba en el una sonrisa tan pacifica, que uno tan solo ver la mueca del soñador uno se sentiría muy bien consigo mismo, al lado de nuestro protector se encontraba otro esqueleto que a simple vista tiene mayor altura que el otro, podía verse ese semblante de seriedad que expresaba con la mirada, esa mueca que no reflejaba ninguna emoción alguna, pero esos ojos tenían un brillo tan especial que cualquiera diría que reflejaba el amor que sentía hacia el mostro que con una mano tocaba su hombro izquierdo, pero lo que en verdad destacaba de ese bello retrato es el bulto que tenía en las manos nuestro soñador , quien se trataba de un pequeño pero muy pequeñito esqueleto tanto que a simple vista uno diría que es un tierno bebe, las pupilas del bebito podían observarse dos formas de estrellas como las del soñador, pero la iris en vez de ser color blanco es en realidad azul claro como el esqueleto mayor de los dos siendo ese poderoso ser su padre.

Los trabajadores del soñador comenzaban hacer esa pesada tarea de colgar esa pintura en la pared, mientras nuestro antagonista tan solo contemplaba ese retrato de su bebito cuando apenas tenía unas semanas de nacido, este tan solo suspiro pues los años se fueron muy rápido cuando se trataba de criar a su niño.

-Mi señor Dream, nuestro protector ya allegado- Dijo una conejita antropomórfica vestida de sirvienta, quien interrumpió los pensamientos del nombrado.

-Muchas gracias, si gustas puedes retirarte- menciono amablemente el nombrado y comenzó a caminar en dirección de nuestro pintor, quien se encontraba en la entrada de esa enorme sala tomando de las manos de sus dos hijos.- ¡Ink!, ¡querido amigo, que bueno que has llegado!- La emoción del gran soñador podía verse a kilómetros, antes de que el creador se diera cuenta ya se encontraba abrazando a su amigo, demostrando la alegría que expresaba por verlo de nuevo, el protector de los sueños dejo de abrazar a su querido amigo, para luego ponerse de cuclillas y ver a sus sobrinitos- ¡Paper Jam, Gradient, mírense como han crecido!- dijo el soñador quien miraba a sus sobrinos con ternura.

-¡Tío Dream solo han pasado dos semanas!- comento Pj quien abrazo a su tio como Gradient.

-A si es tío jeje.- dijo Gradient.

-Pero para mí fueron años jiji- Dream intercambio una sonrisa con sus amados sobrinos, para luego pararse y estirarse.

-Veo que tienes problemas con el marco que te hice- Ink comento viendo como los trabajadores trataban de colocar en su nuevo lugar esa pintura pesada, lo que hizo que Dream reaccionara pues por unos breves momentos olvido que sus mayordomos hacían esa complicada tarea.

-¡Escuchen dejen mejor el marco acostado y tomen todos un descanso!- ordeno nuestro antagonista, lo que hizo que sus trabajadores hicieran una expresión de alivio a sí que con mucho cuidado dejaron el marco en el piso.- Bueno mejor le digo a mi esposo que lo ponga…

-Tío Dream ¿Dónde está Neo?- pregunto Gradient, quien estaba inquieto al no ver a su primo-hermano, solo pregunto rápidamente interrumpiendo al soñador.

-Gradient… que te dije sobre interrumpir.- menciono Ink a su inquietante hijo.

-No te preocupes Ink, es normal que los niños se pongan nerviosos cuando no ven a sus familiares más cercanos.- esta vez fue el turno del Dream, para hablar con una sonrisa muy tranquila con una combinación de ternura, digna de él.- Él se adelantó en entrenar, de hecho ya debe venir para recibirlos.

Mientras nuestros antagonistas y protagonistas platicaban entre sí, un ser comenzaba a caminar entre los pasillos que se dirigía hacia la sala principal, donde se encontraban los nombrados, sus pasos sonaban en el frio concreto, ese monstruo quien caminaba con un semblante dominante, barbilla que ya hacia levantada ligeramente hacia arriba, su postura perfectamente recta y sus manos ya hacía con elegancia cruzadas en la espalda, aparte de que este esqueleto emitía un aura muy dominante como temible. Un esqueleto quien vestía con un atuendo oscuro, una camisa de color azulado con negro quien en el medio donde lo decoraba una línea blanca quien llegaba hasta el final de la camisa y decorar con la misma las orillas de la camisa, el cuello de esta las decoraba las figuras de una media luna de color amarillento, aparte de que las orillas del cuello de la camisa también tenían un color amarillento, al igual que su camisa las botas tenían el mismo color, pero lo que en verdad resaltaba de su vestuario es su tiara de oro que en medio de esta la decoraba una plaquita que en medio ya hacia la figura de la media luna. Pero lo que aterraba de este ser es que de su espalda salían unos tentáculos negros que a simple vista parecían derretirse, por el hecho de que estos parecían gotear una viscosa masa negra, pero lo que destacaba de uno de esas extremidades es que tiene enrollado un pequeño esqueleto que a simple vista es menor de tamaño y de edad y por mucho que el portador de esos tentáculos. Este peligroso monstruo solo caminaba con tranquilidad quedando unos metros al llegar a su destino, pero no quitaba el hecho de que los súbditos que lo veían unos bajaban la cabeza sintiéndose intimidados por él, otros solo cambiaban el rumbo de su caminata para evitarlo, eso hacía que el esqueleto oscuro gruñera o apretara su puño, pero ese sentimiento de cierta tristeza por ese rechazo, el pobre se había acostumbrado, este paro su caminata al ver al frente suyo al creador de mundos y al soñador junto con dos pequeños niños.

-Nightmare…- susurro Ink, el nombre del amo de las pesadillas, señor de la más pura maldad.


	2. Equilibrio

Nuestro Ink, dejo de hablar con su amigo-hermano al sentir una presencia con aura muy negativa, haciendo que su instinto despertara para luego ponerse enfrente de sus hijos y de Dream para protegerlos de cualquier peligro, a si notando la presencia de Nightmare. Solo susurro el nombre del amo de las pesadillas para luego relajarse y al fin bajar su guardia, soltó un gran suspiro, para terminar con una sonrisa dirigida hacia esa deidad temible, quien se acercaba de apoco hacia su posición donde podía observar que Nightmare se encontraba en su etapa normal, dejando ver parte de su cráneo fracturado por culpa de su pasado.

Su atuendo consistía en un gabardina de color azul marino pero muy oscuro la cual llegaba un poco más debajo de sus posaderas, en las orillas de esta tienen color blanco decorandolas, su túnica se encontraba cerrada con ese cierre de color blanco, también equipaba unos pantalones igual de negros algo entubados y unas botas igual del color de su túnica, también en su cabeza se encuentra una linda corona dorada la cual en medio de esta destacaba una plaquita donde en medio de esta, tiene un hueco con la figura de una media luna.

Nghtmare se detuvo enfrente de ellos, mirando con esa seriedad que lo caracterizaba una mueca que demostraba ningún sentimiento, pero lo que destacaba más de él son sus cuencas que podían reflejar su alma, esa personalidad tan manipuladora, como también ese carácter calculador, pero con una locura que a veces Ink se preguntaba si podía sobrepasar a su ex conyugue. El nombrado desde que llego tenia invocado sus tentáculos negros quien tienen sujeto a un pequeño, donde este solo bufaba y pataleaba pues al niño no le gustaba ser tratado a si y mucho menos por su progenitor.

-Ink... - Nigthmare hablo con una voz liza y un poco ronco, sin dejar de lado la seriedad del tono, acompañado con una sonrisa que caracterizaba mucho a Nigthmare, como si con esa mueca supieran que trama algo haciendo que Ink le diera un escalofrío que paso por su columna, o bueno eso sería ya hace años donde al creador tan solo al sentir esa presencia no bajaría su postura defensiva y sentiría un poco de nervios al enfrentarse a esa otra deidad, pero ahora simplemente este ya se había acostumbrado solo un 80 % a la presencia del amo de las pesadillas. Además esos días donde Nightmare quería conquistar todos los Aus para crear un poderoso ejército donde el haría que sus súbditos esparciera pesadillas sin fin, ya habían quedado en el pasado, ahora enfrente del creador se veía un nuevo amo de Pesadillas quien dejo esa corrupción para convertirse en un ser diferente, gracias a tan amado "hermano" como también su pequeño retoño.

-Hola, Nigtmare.- Ink levantaría su mano derecha en forma de saludo para poder estrecharla contra la de Nigthmare, claro que el volviendo a sus antiguos modales correspondería al saludo.

-¡TIO NIGHTMARE!- los pequeños esqueletos de colores negativos, al ver a su tio enfrente de ellos, saltarían un grito de emoción y correrían hacia él, Ink tuvo que hacerse un lado para que Gradient y Papper pudieran saludar al nombrado. Ambos estirarían una de sus manos, la cual sus palmas fueron chocadas con las de Nigtmare quien después de chocar sus palmas estas se hicieron puños y volvieron a chocarlos y por último separarlos y abrir el puño de golpe , haciendo el sonido de una bomba y a si su saludo especial.

-Tio, ¿Dónde está Neo?-Pregunto Gradient entusiasmado por ver a su primo.

-arriba -suavemente las pupilas de Nigtmare iban subiendo para poder dirigir su mira hacia la parte de arriba donde su tentáculo ya hacia estirado.

-¡PADRE!, ¡YA TE DIJE QUE ESTOY BIEN!, ¡BAJAME, POR FAVOR!- un pequeño esqueleto ya hacia enredado en uno de los tentáculos de su progenitor, el niño comenzaba a patalear con fuerza y alborotarse para poder zafarse del agarre.  
-Nighmare...-fue el turno de Dream de hablar, demostrando en su voz un tono molesto por tener atrapado de nuevo a su pequeño niño, notando en su mirada una explicación del hecho de haberlo atrapado entre su masa negruzca.

-De alguna manera alguien heredo lo quejumbroso de la "madre" todo por un dolor-cada palabra jocosa se las dedicaba a Dream, Nigthmare hizo que el soñador solo se cruzara de brazos y bufara.  
-¡Pero te dije que estaba bien padre!- El niño volvió a decir en voz alta demostrando su desagrado, pero esta vez Nigtmare comenzó a bajarlo depositándolo con cuidado en el suelo. Al momento de que Neo fue depositado gracias a que el tentáculo lo dejo libre se pudo ver mejor la apariencia de Neo.  
Este siendo un esqueleto con casi la misma altura que los gemelos, claro con una diferencia de unos cm más grandes, teniendo una sudadera de color azul marino con una otro toque detallista, al igual que unos pantalones de color grises y unos tenis del color de su sudadera.

-¡NEO!- los gemelos se lanzaron contra el nombrado que se acomodaba su ropa, lo que provoco que los tres cayeran al suelo en un abrazo aun con esa emoción de verse estos comenzaron a rodar por el piso aun abrazados.

-Je je bueno me retiro... los Au's me esperan- menciono Ink mirando a sus retoños jugar con su primo.- "crecen tan rápido"- pensó el creador pero automáticamente subió su mano a limpiar las pequeñas lagrimas que amenazaban por salir-Vendré por ellos en la tarde.

\- Te apuesto cuando vuelvas ni siquiera los reconocerás-dijo Dream alzando su pulgar demostrando su determinación, Ink al verlo tan solo asintió para luego ir directo a los gemelos, y despedirse con un beso en sus frentes al igual que chocar puños con Neo como despedida y después irse en una mancha de tinta en la pared.

\- Bien ahora que solo falta uno, por el momento vamos adelantarnos...-Nightmare comenzó a caminar lejos de los niños juguetones, este tomaría a Dream por sorpresa para depositarle un choque de dientes asimilando un beso.- Sabes no me molesta que seas quejumbroso, ni menos cuando por lo general son gemidos por lo que salen- susurraría bajamente, provocando que el soñador tan solo se sonrojara.

-Ohh ¡cállate Nigthmare!-este se quejaria avergonzado, desviando suavemente su mirada, mientras que sus brazos rodearían el cuello de su amado.

-hiug! Papa no quería ver eso- se quejó Neo quien se veía su carita de asco al ver el efecto íntimo de sus padres. Este tan solo sonrió burlón e hizo una seña para que vinieran, Neo comenzó a correr al igual que los gemelos para seguir al amo de la maldad.

Al fin llegando al patio trasero del castillo, dejando ver que literalmente es un bello terreno cubierto de flores de todo tipos de colores, muy pocos árboles y en las lejanías se veía las montañas, haciendo que el sol iluminara radiantemente el lugar, paro lo que en verdad destacaba de ese jardín sin fin es un enorme árbol que la mitad de este crecían unas manzanas doradas, y del otro manzanas oscuras, alrededor del tronco en un radio de dos metros se encontraba una valla de madera blanca.

-Bien antes de comenzar les daré una plática...

Antes de que Nigthmare continuara este comenzaría a revisar sus bolsillos, dándose cuenta que olvido algo.- no tardo-automáticamente este se tele transporto.

-¡No están emocionados!-Neo grita con mayor energía, al saber que ahora si vendría el verdadero entrenamiento.

-No sabes cuánto eh esperado este día primo- dijo Gadient.

-no son los únicos que están emocionados, por el entrenamiento-fue el turno de Papper Jam en hablar.

-Les apuesto que entre los tres yo seré el mas, ¡fuerte!-Neo tan solo alzo sus brazos dejando ver sus huesos, aparentando tener "músculos".- No por nada me están saliendo conejos.

Los gemelos se miraron brevemente, para luego explotar de risa.

-Neo enserio de ¿cuál te fumas?-dijo Gradient entre risas, abrazando del hombro a Neo.

-Si Neo, de donde sacas tantos chistes-dijo Pj igual imitando la acción de su hermano solo que el otro lado.

Neo tan solo gruño, así que alzo sus brazos para tomar las caras de sus primos y empujarlos, alejándolos de el para luego este separarse de ellos colocándose 2 metros de distancia de ellos.

-Grrr ya lo verán, me volveré el esqueleto más fuerte.-menciono Neo con determinación, antes de que pudiera decir algo este miraría de reojo su sombra que comenzaba a crecer poco a poco para luego escuchar un grito desde arriba, pues un monstruo comenzaba a caer hacia la posición de Neo.

Automáticamente, el príncipe se tapó con sus brazos para esperar el golpe, la cual nunca llego, tan solo al quitarse los brazos de la cara pudo revelar al rey de las pesadillas apareció justo a tiempo para evitar el impacto a su cachorro, uno de sus tentáculos tenia sujeto a un pequeño esqueleto.

-eh.... Hola Tío Nightmare-dijo el esqueleto que aún seguía flotando por los tentáculos de la pesadilla.

-Goth a la próxima no creas un portal en el aire... por poco lastimas a uno de tus primos.

-Lo siento Tío Nightmare, pero apenas mi padre me está enseñando abrir portales.- diría el semi dios, que estaba siendo colocado suavemente en el suelo alado de un Neo tratando de salir de un estado shock.- je también lo siento primo casi te termino aplastando.

-¿Lo sientes?, ¡casi muero!-este diría molesto, dejando ver que su cuerpo temblaba.

-Pff pero no paso...

-¡GOTH!-gritaron los gemelos alegres quienes se balancearon abrazándolo, que el otro instintivamente correspondió, repitiendo el mismo acto los gemelos tumbaron a Goth al suelo para jugar.

-¡Papper Jam, Gradient, cuanto tiempo!-diría energético el pequeño Goth.

-¡Oye no me ignores!-el príncipe igual se tumbó para unirse al abrazo tierno de sus primos pero la diferencia es que este comenzaba a sacudir de los hombros a Goth, reclamado que tuviera más cuidado y los demás tan solo reían al igual que Goth.

-Deberías enseñarle mejor Reaper...  
por fin hablo Nightmare, que en todo momento miraba con un tic en el ojo a los niños, no estaba acostumbrado a tanta dulzura. Al momento de decir el nombre del dios de la muerte la pesadilla desviaría su mirada hacia uno de los árboles, donde la Deidad de la muerte se encontraba una rama descansando, con una sonrisa llena de pereza.

-Vamos Nightmare por eso lo traje para que lo entrenes, soy muy malo enseñando.- Dijo Raeper perezoso, Nigthmare bufo por su comentario. La muerte se tele transporto a lado del amo de la maldad.- además sé que a ti te encanta enseñar, solo para aumentar tu soberbia.-Reaper alzo su mano para colocarla en el hombro de Nightmare, que automáticamente la pesadilla cubrió su hombro de esa masa viscosa para que el toque de la muerte no lo tocara directamente.

-No me toques... muerte- Diría con un poco de asco.

-Pff que princesita me sales Pesadilla- se burló Reaper para volver a su antiguo lugar para descansar.- Por cierto, ¡hola chicos!

-¡Hola tío Reaper!- mencionaron los gemelos y el príncipe al horísono, dejando por unos momentos de pelear, para luego seguir jugando con Goth.

Nigthtmare tan solo suspiro, hacía que camino hacia los niños que aun jugueteaban, tosió un poco para que los chicos automáticamente tomaran sus posiciones sentados en una fila horizontal, ya que sabían que Nightmare es peligroso cuando no lo obedecen.

-Ya que estamos todos antes de entrenar deben saber.

Sobre el equilibrio...

A partir de ahora darán un giro drástico a su vida, por lo tanto deben saber a qué bando pertenecer. Ustedes tienen suerte de elegir.

Quiero que tomen en cuenta que en la decisión que tomen siempre será correcta, habrá seres que odien la decisión que tomaron y claro nunca faltara alguien que trate de matarlos, pero no importa lo que pase en ese futuro, ya que después de esto... ustedes hijos de seres de omnipresencia y omnipotencia, podrán enfrentarlos y sobre todo podrán superarlos...

Está mal creer que por ser bueno eres mejor que todos mereces el cielo y que por ser malo pero que todos mereces el averno, no es así cómo se maneja en nuestro caso. La verdad es que nosotros existimos para mantener el equilibrio de la existencia misma.

Un vivo ejemplo... la vida y la muerte...

-Dicho esto Nitghmare desvió su mirar hacia el árbol donde Reaper se encontraba descansando, este al notar que estaba siendo observado intercambio miradas con el amo de pesadillas. Solo fueren breves segundo antes de volver a mirar a los niños que solo se quedaron impactados al escucharlo.

\- La muerte fue creada para dar a limites la vida... unos le temen otros la odian, pero la realidad es que gracias ella podemos apreciarla mejor que nadie, cuando llega el momento de que nos reclama es un nuevo inicio de una vida...-Al decir eso Nitghmare tan solo observo el mismo árbol donde Reaper se encuentra acostado en la rama, aunque pareciera dormido en realidad solo escuchaba con atención las palabras de pesadilla. Nigthmare con uno de sus tentáculos se estiro hasta llegar a una cierta rama donde de ella extrajo un huevo de pájaro de su nido, su tentáculo con mucho cuidado lo deposito en la mano de su portador.- Quiero que miren esto...- Su mano señalo con su mano libre el cielo, los niños tan solo desviaron la mirada y pudieron ver un cuervo que descendía del cielo hasta aterrizar en el hombro de Nightmare, dejando ver que este se encontraba ya muy cansado y de muy mal estado, también demostrando su vejes. Este miro unos segundos a los niños con sus ojos brillantes para luego volver a despejar dejando a su paso unas plumas negras como la noche, una de ellas voló hacia Goth que aterrizo en su hombro, provocando que el niño intercambiara mirada con el animal, al momento de terminar unos segundos abandono su hombro para dirigirse hacia el padre del semi Dios que lo esperaba en sus manos, donde aterrizo para luego soltar su ultimo graznido y cerrar sus ojos acostándose en las manos de la muerte.

Los niños al mirar eso se quedaron impactados, por un momento Goth quedó en shock, los gemelos tomaron sus manos entrelazándolas demostrando que están igual que su primo, mientras que el príncipe Neo desvió su mirada un poco triste ante la escena. Reaper bajo del árbol suavemente flotando, para luego caminar hacia al árbol de los sentimientos que los reyes Nigthmare y Dream protegen a muerte, colocando adentro de la cerca al cuervo sin vida, claro que al menos tenía una distancia al árbol, el príncipe al ver que su tio Raper hace eso este iba a detenerlo pues en su mente pensaba que es una falta de respeto ante el árbol de su abuela, pero antes de que pudiera avanzar su padre lo detiene con una mano enfrente.

-No te precipites Neo...

Como dijo Nigthmare, Neo espero aun contemplando la escena de Reaper que termino sorprendiéndole aún más por que el cuerpo del cuervo es reclamado por la tierra, donde descasaba se volvió una tumba hecha de hermosas flores posadas en donde estuvo la silueta del cuervo.

-Polvo somos y en polvo nos convertiremos, después de la muerte ayuda a nutrir nueva vida... gracias a la carne del cuerpo pueden crecer las plantas al igual ayuda a la alimentación de otras criaturas...además...

Termino volteándose hacia los niños y la mano donde tiene el huevo abrió sus dedos dejando ver un nuevo cuervo bebe, provocando que los niños tan solo se quedaron con la boca abierta. Goth desvió su mirar, para tener la atención en la pluma negra que el cuervo dejo en su mano como último regalo al nuevo dios de la muerte.

-Nuestros cuerpos son prestados algún día volveremos a nuestros orígenes. Hasta nosotros los "Sans" especiales, podemos morir es parte de nuestro destino. Tal vez seamos inmortales cuando se trata de la edad, pero no significa que seamos inmunes a los ataques de otros seres poderosos como nosotros. Hasta Reaper lo sabe.

Nigthmare devolvió al recién nacido en su nido con uno de sus tentáculos, mientras que Reaper volvió al árbol donde se encontraba dormitando.

-Yo nací siendo un guardián del árbol de los sentimientos, pero fue mi decisión ser aún más que un simple guardián, gracias a eso me volví parte del equilibrio de la existencia de los Aus, yo soy el encargado de tratar los sentimientos negativos, las pesadillas mismas. Es gracias a mí que los seres valoran aún más sus sueños, sus deseos, su misma existencia. Por ejemplo el pensamiento de crear un mundo lleno de paz, es solo una farsa disfrazada con esperanza.

Jamás existirá un mundo lleno de paz, porque tarde o temprano la monotonía comenzara abundar sobre el mundo y no importa quien sea, esa especie terminara aburriéndose de eso y será el primero en corromperse y terminara por volver a crear maldad terminara en guerra de nuevo, al igual que no puede existir un mundo corrupto porque se repetirá la misma historia de siempre, el héroe gana y trae la paz o el villano gana y trae la destrucción.

Por esa razón nosotros nacimos, para mantener la balanza.

-Tío Nightmare, eso significa, ¿que también existe un destructor?- Esta vez fue Papper Jam, quien pregunto ante la plática de su familiar, provocando que el rey de la pesadillas se tensara y no solo el si no Reaper también dejo de dormitar para poder sentarse mejor en la rama y escuchar con mucha atención a Nightmare.- Bueno como mi mami es un creador, entonces debe existir un destructor.

-Mi hermano tiene razón tío Nightmare... ¿Quién es el destructor?-Menciono Gradient, mirando de reojo a su hermano.

Por primera vez en años Nightmare se sintió atrapado en una situación difícil, este tan solo desviaría la mirada de los ojos de su sobrino en busca de una respuesta concreta. ¿Cómo podría explicarles a los gemelos, sobre su existencia?, ¿Por qué Ink no les dijo?, cada vez que pensaba en algo tan solo maldecía al creador por ponerlo en esta situación, pues sabía que él no es el adecuado de decir sobre el destructor.

-A si es...existe un destructor.

-Tío Nigthmare, ¿Quién es el destructor?-pregunto Goth, interesado en el tema.

-Eh olvidado su nombre...hace décadas que nadie sabe de él, solo saben que aún sigue destruyendo a las dimensiones olvidadas... donde ya no existe la vida, donde los sentimientos no tocan...

Él es un ser peligroso, tanto que simplemente no duraría en matar a niños.- La mentira y la verdad se mezcló en las palabras del Rey, provocando un sabor muy amargo pues mentir a su familia y más a unos niños que no tienen la culpa de nada, simplemente es una horrible sensación. Se tragaron el cuento de Ink.

Reaper estaba igual, no quiso hablar ya que las palabras sobraban.

-Qué bueno que nuestro padre ¡fue un héroe!, dice mi mami que él fue tan poderoso que hacía temblar a varios Aus al mismo tiempo, ojala lo hubiera conocido antes de que el muriera...-Dijo Gradient muy animado al inicio, pero termino por ponerse triste al no saber nada sobre la existencia de su progenitor.

-Gradient, no eres el único que ha deseado conocer a papa...-Fue Papper Jam que hablo, con una pizca de tristeza.

-A veces me pregunto quién es el verdadero monstruo en esta historia-Murmuro la pesadilla, conteniendo la verdad que amenazaba en salir y terminaría por romper las ilusiones de sus sobrinos.

-Ok eso es todo, ya es hora del entrenamiento. Antes de controlar la magia deben aprender a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, ya que no siempre deben depender de ella para poder enfrentarse a alguien.- Dicho esto Nighmare se tele trasporto varios metros lejos de sus sobrinos para luego mirar a Reaper y dar una sonrisa siniestra, pues desde que llego la muerte, el rey buscaba una excusa para pelear con él.- ¿Que dices muerte?, hay que darle una demostración a los chicos.

Reaper hizo una mueca de fastidio, pues su pereza a veces sorprendía pero debe de admitir que él también lo deseaba desde que llego. El dios no lo pensó dos veces por que al igual que Nightmare se tele transporto enfrente de el por separación de 3 metros.

-Ya sabes las reglas pesadilla, sin magia ni mucho menos con armas.-Reaper saco su guadaña de su túnica para encajarla en una roca, después se retiró de su túnica dejando a la vista que portaba unos shorts de color negro total llegando unos cm arriba de su rodilla, teniendo sus pies descalzos, para luego chasquear sus dedos provocando que él eto-cuerpo comenzara a formarse llegando a cubrir hasta el cuello por ultimo cubriendo hasta sus muñecas, que luego se veía que a este dios no le gusta el ejercicio .Nigthmare imito a Muerte, primero oculto sus tentáculos, para luego quitarse su gabardina, dejando ver su camisa de tirantes color negro con una media luna decorando en su pecho izquierdo, siendo esta ajustada a su eto-cuerpo de color azul oscuro para una lucha de cuerpo a cuerpo, ya que gracias al eto-cuerpo aumentaba la capacidad del cuerpo de un esqueleto, y debo recalcar que Nightmare se notaba que a comparación de Reaper que le encanta el entrenamiento.

-Entonces ni se te ocurra utilizar tu toque de la muerte.-Pronunció el rey, sin dejar de mirar desafiante a su contrincante, Reaper se rio burlesco para responder.

-Ya lo sé Pesadilla.

Los niños automáticamente, comenzaron a buscar un mejor asiento para poder la batalla de sus familiares y que mejor manera que sentarse enfrente del árbol de los sentimientos, que con su sombra protege a los retoños de los fastidiosos rayos del sol.

-¡¡¡Esto será asombroso!!!!- grito Pj muy energético muy ansioso por ver la batalla.

-¡VAMOS PAPA!-Grito un Goth muy energético, apoyando a su querido padre.

-¡TU PUEDES PADRE!- esta vez fue Neo quien alentaba a Nightmare a alzar su barbilla con mucho orgullo.

Gradient por un momento callo solo para mirar a sus primos energéticos apoyar a sus tíos, este tan solo miro suavemente el piso entrelazando sus dedos pues por esos breves momentos sintió un gran envidia por parte de Goth y Neo.

-Porque nunca te conocí papa...-este murmuro muy baja, pero gracias a los gritos de sus primos dudaba que lo hubieran escuchado, apretó sus dientes hasta el punto de hacerlos rechinar, pero la tristeza desapareció al sentir un abrazo detrás de sus espaldas, su cintura fue rodeada por su hermano menor.

-Gratdy por favor no te sientas así... no eres el único que desea conocerlo.-menciono Pj, recostando su cabeza en su espalda mientras sus cuencas se mantienen.

-Si tienes razón abuelo- lo último lo dijo con burla, provocando que Papper le diera un suave golpe en su hombro.

-¿Nunca me dejaras olvidarlo verdad?- El menor dijo bufando, haciendo que Gradient tan solo negara ante la obvia pregunta.

Nightmare y Reaper se miraban fijamente esperando la señal para comenzar la batalla de dos deidades omnipotentes, el aire comenzó a soltarse eso provoco que las hojas del árbol de los sentimientos comenzaran a moverse y una de ellas se soltó de su rama, y como si fuera una danza conmovedora se movía en el aire cayendo al piso en medio de los dos contrincantes. Esa fue la señal para que Nightmare tanto Reaper, salieran disparados uno contra otro preparando sus puños para estocar uno contra el otro, al estar frente a frente ambos al mismo tiempo chocaron sus codos con su contrincante, el choque de ambas partes provoco una poderosa ráfaga de aire después ambos se separaron para volver a estar en frente pero la gran diferencia que el Rey, burlo a la muerte pues al usar la tele transportación quedando detrás de la muerte y con una patada le dio su costado, la fuerza fue tanta que Reaper salió volando de al menos 6 metros sabía perfectamente que si no hacía algo seguiría en el aire y le daría una gran ventaja a Nightmare a sí que astutamente Reaper se tele trasporto detrás de Nightmare, lo que el rey no se espero fue que Reaper aprovecho la fuerza que fue lanzado para chocar espalda con espalda con el Rey, eso hizo que alzara sus piernas hacia el aire para dar una vuelta para quedar frente a Nigthmare.  
Pero Pesadilla alzo su puño para golpear a Muerte, pero no conto que en el mero aire Reaper esquivo su puño y tomar su brazo y aun en el aire saco la fuerza para alzar a Nightmare y tirarlo contra el suelo, aun sosteniendo su brazo con su pie le hizo una llave para hacer inútil su brazo provocando que Nighmare soltara un gruñido de dolor, pues sabía que si no se zafaba del agarre Reaper le zafaría el brazo a sí que de golpe hizo desaparecer su eto cuerpo para que el espacio vacío que dejo su eto cuerpo del agarre de Reaper, lo aprovechara para cambiar en una posición mejor y volver activar su eto cuerpo y soltar una tremenda patada en la quijada de su contrincante.

Reaper soltó a Nightmare muy desequilibrado pero eso no significo que aún se guiara por la razón a sí que dio unos pasos rápidamente hacia atrás fuera del alcance de Pesadilla, para poder recuperar el equilibrio cuando recupero bien su visión solo observo como Nighmare movía su brazo para poder acomodarlo, ambos estando listos fue Reaper que corrió hacia Nightmare con la intención de golpear a diestra y siniestra al igual que Nightmare, fue el rey que tomo la iniciativa para comenzar a soltar golpes directos hacia la cara de Reaper, en donde el dios de la muerte algunos los esquivaba y otros con sus manos se protegía, en un descuido de Nightmare Reaper vio la oportunidad para soltar el golpe en la mejilla de este con su codo y sin darle más oportunidades con su pierna derecha le soltó una patada que ahora fue el turno de Nightmare azotar pero contra un árbol cualquiera, su espalda se escuchó varios huesos crujir al igual que un quejido de dolor puro el árbol tembló por el impacto que recibió, cuando el rey cayo diviso a Reaper que usaba su tele trasportación que fue en cuestión de segundos cuando la muerte se encuentra frente de él, como si se detuviera el tiempo el rey pudo ver como Reaper lanzo una patada dirigida hacia su cara siendo mortal, en cámara lenta Nightmare solo seguía el movimiento de pie de muerte con su iris cuando la patada iba a tocar su cara este fue rápido al tele transportarse provocando que la patada de Reaper le diera al árbol pero lo sorprendente de esto fue que el tronco termino cortándose como si su oz la hubiera cortado de tajo.

Antes del que el tronco callera Nightmare fue rápido para aparecer detrás de él y soltar un tremendo puñetazo hacia la cara de Reaper, que para evitar el impacto se cubrió con sus brazos y a si saltar para soltar un golpe con ambas piernas, el rey con su mano libre tomo los pies de Reaper que tocaron su tórax para el golpe sujetándolo con fuerza este azoto a la muerte contra el piso provocando un ruido sordo, pero ahí no se detuvo Reaper pues al momento de azotar aprovecho para tele transportarse cayendo encima de Nightmare que ya lo venía venir a sí que se prepara para cubrirse con sus brazos de golpe, pero lo que no vio venir que Reaper volvió hacer otra tele trasportación esta vez en un costado de Nightmare que no le dio chance para cubrirse del puñetazo en su cara desequilibrando el rey fue listo para caer hacia atrás con una vuelta de carro provocando que su patada fuera certera en la quijada de Reaper que volvió a retroceder retomando sus 3 metros desde que empezó, Reaper jadeaba del cansancio mientras que NIghtmare tan solo suspiraba con un poco de rapidez demostrando igual su falta de energía pero no es tanta como su contrincante lo demostraba, ya que cito a nuestro Rey de pesadillas lleva una rutina de entrenamiento.

-Oye como esto me ha dejado "muerto" del cansancio.-los malos chistes jamás faltarían en un Sans ni aun que fuera la muerte misma, mientras suspiraba para recuperar su respiración regular.- pero admito que esto es tan malditamente emocionante.

-Je je entonces ya somos dos que pensamos igual.- menciono pesadilla al igual que Reaper sudando, dejando ver lo empapado que se encontraba su cuerpo.

Mientras que ambos esqueletos trataban de controlar sus respiraciones, un cuervo siendo un nuevo espectador se posó en una de las ramas del árbol de los sentimientos este volteo su cabeza para mirar detenidamente con su ojo la batalla.

Reaper tan solo gruño y salió disparado hacia Nightmare, tomándolo de su estómago para tumbarlo contra el suelo. Ambos ya estaban hartos de huir con la tele trasportación así que tomaron como solución los puñetazos. Nightmare soltó el primer golpe a su cara, Reaper lo contrataco con el mismo golpe hacia su cara, ambos comenzaron a soltar golpes frenéticos contra el cuerpo del contrario. Pero como Reaper se encuentra sometiendo el cuerpo del Rey le daba más ventaja para golpearlo, Nightmare soltó una patada a su estómago alejándolo para que el pudiera pararse y volver a remeter contra muerte lazándose encima para comenzar a sofocarlo con sus brazos mientras que sus piernas presionaban las costillas de Reaper comenzar a estrujar con tanta fuerza que parecía que iban a romperse, la muerte comenzaba a gruñir como un animal buscando una mejor forma de zafarse lo mejor que pudo hacer fue con sus dedos como si fueran cuchillos lo encajaron sin piedad contra el estómago de Nightmare perforando su eto cuerpo provocando un gruñido potente demostrando su dolor por parte de Pesadilla, pero aun así no lo soltaría.

-Demonios Pesadilla, ¿desde cuando en cuerpo te has vuelto tan fuerte?- Trato de hablar el dios, aun sin dejar de apuñalar con sus dedos el Eto cuerpo de Pesadilla en busca de quitárselo encima.

-A Comparación tuya dios de la muerte, yo sigo entrenando.-Nightmare susurro con esa maldita soberbia. Reaper aún no quería terminar esta batalla, pero su falta de energías y la experiencia de Nightmare en la batalla las tenía de perder, lo más sensato sería rendirse pero antes de que el pudiera decir algo miro a su hijo que se encontraba con unos ojos llenos de esperanza hacía el.

-¡VAMOS PAPA!, ¡TU PUEDES GANAR!-Grito Goth aun sin poder creer que su héroe estuviera perdiendo contra Nightmare.

Reaper tan solo sonrió pues no podía demostrarle enfrente de su querido hijo perder contra Nightmare, así que soltó un puñetazo en su quijada eso hizo que lo soltara, Nightmare retrocedió pues el golpe termino aturdiéndolo cuando este se recuperó miro por breves momentos a muerte solo para darse cuenta como Reaper se encontraba temblando del dolor, su eto cuerpo se veía con grandes golpes repartidos, pero su mirada llena de determinación por seguir hasta colapsar, delataban del por qué seguía luchando.

-Bien es suficiente por hoy, tu ganas Reaper estoy cansado y lo último de mi energía es para entrenar a los chicos.-Dicho esto Nightmare camino hacia el para extender su mano y estrechar con él, demostrando esa tradición el signo de paz o también de tregua. Reaper miro brevemente la mano de su compañero, solo se dispuso a sonreír y estrecharla.

-Je en verdad que eres una "Pesadilla"-este lo señalo divertido con un chasquido aligerando el ambiente con una broma, provocando que Nightmare apretara con fuerza su agarre sacado un chillido a Reaper por la fuerza que utilizo, y a si demostrando una vez más que Nightmare Sans no seguía la típica personalidad burlista de un Sans, rechazando por completo su naturaleza. Reaper tan solo sobo su mano adolorida.

-Bien chicos tomen sus puestos comenzare a enseñar como esquivar.-Nightmare tomo su gabardina cubriendo su cuerpo y su estómago que se notaba los huecos de los dedos de Muerte, poco a poco se teñían de rojo así que para evitar una hemorragia de su eto cuerpo lo hizo desaparecer y a si terminando de cubrirse. Los niños asintieron con gran energía que les dejo al mirar la batalla, se pararon para ir con Nightmare a empezar con su arduo entrenamiento.

-Vaya tío Nightamre, ¿algún día podremos hacer esos movimientos?- Pregunto muy interesado PJ.

-Tal vez cuando lo tengas dominado, bueno comencemos.

Mientras Nightmare comenzó a poner a correr primero a los niños para calentar su cuerpo, Reaper se dirigió al lugar donde se encontraban los niños sentados, al momento de sentarse soltó un gemido de alivio mientras se cubría con su túnica he hizo desaparecer su eto cuerpo, su mirar se concentró ahora en el cuervo que aún seguía en la rama mirando ahora a los niños.

-Je bueno al menos tengo un compañero de banca.-Reaper bromeo de nuevo, pero esta vez mirar a los chicos aun con su típica sonrisa que cambio enseguida al ver a los gemelos correr.- Si supieran que su padre es el destructor...

Al mencionar eso el cuervo volteo hacia Reaper ahora su atención se la dirigió al dios de la muerte, la cual ni siquiera volteaba para mirar al cuervo ni muchos menos noto que la ave por breves segundos se glicheo dejando ver que alrededor del glich con una palabra "ERROR", al igual que sus colores cambiaron a un rojo con negro, pero fue breve el momento ya que volvió a la normalidad.

Reaper y Nightmare no eran los únicos que contemplaban entrenamiento de los niños.

Continuará...


	3. Juego

-No puedo más...- Goth dijo entre cortado, su cuerpecito ya hacia acostado en el paso, sin sus pantuflas, este se había retirado su túnica como su camisa, solo dejando sus pantalones que cubrían su diminuto eto-cuerpo de color gris, dejando ver una redonda pancita. Se notaba que su alma se encontraba agitada. Producto del calentamiento.

\- Ok... si seguimos con estos calentamientos, definitivamente seremos los esqueletos, más fuertes físicamente.- Fue el turno de Gradient hablar, al igual que Goht, dejaba ver su eto-cuerpo siendo este de color verde, la diferencia es que Gradient estaba sentado y apoyándose con sus manos en el pasto. Jadeaba igual por el cansancio.

-¡Ya no más!, si sigo con estos entrenamientos voy a romperme algún día.-Papper Jam, menciono en un lloriqueo infantil, ya hacia acostado boca abajo su pancita de eto-cuerpo pegaba el suelo, dejando en claro de los cuatro Jammy era el único cansado por el ejercicio.

-Y eso que tú fuiste, el que se levantó temprano. Vamos hermano aún nos falta mucho, ¡no te atrevas a morir!-Gradient tomo el hombro de su hermano y comenzó a moverlo, para que reaccionara provocando que Jammy, se quejara y empujara a su hermano, para luego sentarse y comenzar agitarlo ya que a este pequeño le molestaba que lo agitaran.

-¡A ver si te gusta Gradient!-Jammy comenzó agitarlo infantilmente, provocando que Gradient retomara su compostura igual tomando los hombros de su hermano y ambos comenzaron agitarse como empujarse, típico de estos peleoneros.

-¡¡¡Ya verás Pj!!!-El mayor de ambos, dijo con cierta rivalidad provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo y comenzaran a forcejear.

-¡¡¡No tú lo veras, tramposo!!!-Papper Jam, respondio respondiendo a su rivalidad, haciendo que ambos hermanos comenzaran a voltearse dando giros constantes contra la tierra.

-¡¡Chicos!! No gasten sus energías-Grito Goth, lazándose entre esos dos esqueletos, provocando que ahora metieran a Goth en el forcejeo casi todos contra todos, Goth separando a esos dos, Gradiente empujando a Goth, Pj empujando a Gradient, y Goth empujaría ambos y los dos hermanos a Goth, realmente un dolor de cabeza si te ponías a pensar quien estaba contra quien.

Pero mientras los tres niños peleaban el esqueleto faltante solo miraba, siendo espectador y sonriendo por lo divertido que se veían. Neo el príncipe de Dreamtale, hijo de los reyes siendo estos Dream y Nightmare. A diferencia de sus primos Neo no saco su eto-cuerpo, solo dejaba ver su esqueleto, igual con unos pantaloncillos, siendo que se sentía más cómodo. El príncipe miraba con una sonrisa divertida y sus gestos demostraban un poco de envidia. Desde que nació el nunca poseyó un eto-cuerpo o para ser claros nunca poseyó magia.

Este alzo un poco su mano mirándola con desdén y la coloco en su pecho, donde se supone que se encuentra el alma, solo esperando a sentir un poco de su esencia, pero como siempre.

-Nada...-susurro, para sí mismo no portaba alma, ni mucho menos poderes. Solo un saco de huesos más. Ni siquiera la pelea ruidosa de sus primos despertó de su trance, solo una mano que acaricio un poco tosco su cabeza lo hizo despertar, siendo la mano de su padre, Nigthmare. Que desde arriba miraba con una mezcla de seriedad y ternura en sus cuencas, y aun que su boca no tenía signo de una mueca. Dejaba en claro el apoyo emocional que le daba a su cachorro, eso hizo que Neo solo sonriera dejando el tema de lado.

Nigthmare pasó a lado de él, para ir con esos tres diablillos. Para toser un poco a si llamando la atención de los tres chicos. Cuando los niños escucharon la tos de Nightmare estos dejaron de pelear para pararse de golpe formando una sola fila horizontal, ya que realmente no querían provocar la paciencia de su tío.

-Bien ya que han calentado su cuerpo, es hora del verdadero entrenamiento.

-¡¿Qué?!-los tres chicos gritaron al mismo tiempo, provocando que Nightmare hiciera una mueca de dolor al sentir como lo que se supone debe ser sus "oídos", retumbaban por el chillido tan agudo de estos niños en desarrollo.

-Tío Nightmare, ¿no era ese el entrenamiento?-Pregunto Pj, un tanto asustado por el hecho de que tal vez vendría peor su entrenamiento.

Nigthmare solo negó moviendo su cabeza. Mientras que Reaper se encontraba aun debajo del árbol de los sentimientos observando desde lejos, a diferencia de Nightmare este se encontraba muy satisfecho por su descanso.

-Al ver la batalla con Reaper y conmigo, entonces ya deben entender una cosa, y es que en la primera etapa del entrenamiento. Ustedes deben dominar al menos un tipo de pelea, ya que en circunstancias muy graves no podrán depender de su propia magia, para salvarse. Por esa razón deben saber pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, antes de controlar la magia.

-¡Genial!, tío Nigthmare entonces ¡¡EMPECEMOS!!-Papper Jam grito energético, su emoción se veía en su carita. La cual comenzó hacer saltitos muy emocionado. Sus ojos cambiaron a una forma de estrellas.

-¿Y eso el cambio de actitud en ti primo?, ya que fuiste el primero en quejarse de lo "doloroso" que es el entrenamiento.-Fue el turno del príncipe Neo, quien en su tono lo represento con burla e hizo muy bien el énfasis, lo que provoco que sus demás primos se burlaran.

-Cierto primo, y eso que cambias tan drásticamente -Goth le siguió la corriente a Neo, que al estar a su lado recargo su codo en su hombro.

-Pj, hermanito me sorprendes... es como si no fueras tu.-dijo Gradient burlón por el cambio de actitud de su hermano, provocando que Papper Jam bufara y cruzara de brazos.

-Pues yo quiero ser muy cool como nuestro Tio Nightmare.-Dijo aun bufando, provocando que los chicos terminaran por reírse por su capricho. Lo que ínsito que Jam, se terminara por molestar he iba a lanzarse de nuevo a ellos, la cual paró su arranque porque mientras sus primos y hermano se revolvían en el suelo por tanto reír, noto que varios metros de ellos se veía una silueta. Un tanto peculiar, cuando iba a decir algo, Nightmare se posó enfrente de ellos con esa mirada filosa al no invitado.

Los niños pararon de reírse, cuando vieron la seriedad del rey enfrente de ellos. Gradient fue el primero de levantarse del suelo, después al mismo tiempo Goth con Neo.

Reaper que en todo momento se encontraba en descanso noto igual la silueta del nuevo. Provocando que se tele transportara a lado de Nightmare, dejando ver su seriedad.

-Hey pesadilla, invitaste a alguien, ¿y no se te olvidó comentarlo?-Dijo con cierto desdén burlón la muerte, Nithmare negó con la cabeza haciendo que Reaper quedara callado ya que dejaba muy claro una cosa.

No significaba nada bueno.

La silueta mientras más avanzaba más dejaba ver su figura, dejando a la vista que este es un Mettaton, pero no la forma que nosotros conocemos como original, ni mucho menos en su forma de caja, todo lo contrario este posaba más bien su cuerpo como una armadura, a diferencia de por lo general como pintaban a este personaje este Metaton se vía muy masculino, con un porte estoico. Esa seriedad que reflejaba sus ojos, cuando al fin llegó a estar a dos metros de distancia de las deidades y detrás de ellos, unos sorprendidos pequeños.

-Buenas tardes mi Rey-Mencionó este Mettaton, al ver a Nightmare con una reverencia de respeto, después de ver a Reaper este volvió hacer una reverencia.- Buenas tardes mi dios... y...- este miró con un poco de intriga a los niños, terminó por sonreírles de manera amistosa, las cuales miraban a Mettaton muy sorprendidos y curiosos.- Niños...

-Buenas, Mettaton Neo ¿A qué se debe tu visita?-Mencionó al fin el rey mirando a Mettaton Neo, con esa tranquilidad enfermiza. Provocando que el llegado se enderezara y volviera a cambiar esa actitud neutral demostrando las claras que no eran noticias buenas.

-Malas noticias mi rey, los Stars solicitan a nuestra reina Dream.-Nigthmare al escuchar el nombre de su amado, tan solo sintió un mal pensar. Neo al escuchar el nombre de su mami se preocupara de sobremanera, este camino unos pasos cortos para sujetar parte del vestuario de su padre en busca de su consuelo, haciendo que pesadilla saliera de sus pensamientos y asintiera.

-Reaper, te encargo a los chicos enséñales lo básico.- Aun con esa seriedad, por inercia su mano la llevo a la cabeza de su cría, dándole la señal de seguridad y mirarlo cambiando su mueca a una calida, después se apartó de su pequeño para ir donde Metaton se encontraba, solo lo tomo su hombro y desapareciendo en el acto gracias a la tele trasportación.

-Muy bien ya escucharon a pesadilla, a seguir entrenando.-Dijo sin más, para luego asegurarse de que nadie más viniera de sorpresa, he hizo un ademan a los chicos para que los siguieran.

-No te preocupes Neo, de seguro no es nada.-Dijo Gradient que miro a su primo un tanto preocupado, haciendo que los otros dos ayudaran apoyarlo emocionalmente.

-Además, nuestro tío Dream es muy fuerte nada le pasara-Fue turno de Goth para apoyarlo.

-Neo, todo estará bien.-Paper Jam abrazo a Neo, haciendo que este reaccionara.

-Gracias chicos.-Menciono el príncipe correspondiendo al abrazo de Paper Jam, como Gradient y Goth se unieron a él.

Reaper miro con ternura la tierna escena de los cachorros enfrente suyo, en especial ver al suyo tomar la actitud gentil de Geno. Provocando que la misma muerte se sonrojara suavemente al pensar en su amado Geno, que lo esperaba en casa con algo delicioso y una calorosa bienvenida. El dios solo suspiro, para luego ir con los muchachos y con esa típica expresión de un Sans contesto.

-Dream es alguien poderoso, los peligros que se ha enfrentado son historias bélicas, y aun que no tuviera su poder sé que él jamás estará solo...por qué –Reaper se arrodillo para estar enfrente de los niños que lo miraban con emoción y sorpresa por sus palabras.-tiene una "pesadilla" de esposo.-esa broma provoco que Neo tan solo sonriera, dándole gracia como a los niños que solo rieron, Reaper solo se levantó para luego prepararse para el entrenamiento de los niños.-Muy bien prepárense porque esto será pesado.

Las palabras de Reaper, hicieron que los pequeños se emocionaran y comenzaran a seguirlo ya que el dios comenzaría por enseñarlo lo primordial. Mientras que dentro del castillo Dream y Nightmare se llevarían una noticia muy escalofriante.

-¡¿QUEEEEE!?, ¡¡ES IMPOSIBLE!!-Grito un Dream tan sorprendido como aterrado con la noticia de Mettaton. Este había golpeado con sus puños el escritorio de su oficina, ya que antes de que fuera interrumpido nuestro lindo soñador estaba revisando uno que otro papeleo sobre el mantenimiento del reino, pero por el calor de la noticia los papeles salieron volando.

-Lamento tener Que decirlo mi Reina, pero es cierto. No hay duda de ellos por esa razón los Stars lo solicitan ahora, para debatir de lo que se ara referente a este caso.-La seriedad de Mettaton, y su rasgos faciales demostraban que no mentía referente a la noticia. Provocando que Dream tan solo desviara la mirada asustado por la idea.

-Mi amor...ten...-Dream no pudo hablar ya que al ver el estado de Nigthmare tan solo lo hizo ponerse nervioso, no por susto si no por preocupación. Ya que frente suyo Nightmare de sus cuencas y de sus fisuras de su cráneo goteaban un líquido oscuro, y no se diga de su mueca sin una pisca de sentimiento solo la neutralidad, pero lo que más destacaba es su mano que la mantenía alzada un poco sus dedos se habían tensado a tal grado que parecían unas garras. Este cambio una mirada furiosa y un semblante terrorífico a tal grado que su oscuridad comenzaba a cubrirlo, eso hizo alertar a Dream que salió corriendo hacia para abrazarlo.- Cálmate cariño, no pasara nada lo prometo...

-Esta sensación...-solo ignoro las palabras de su amado, este con esa voz gruesa comenzando a tornarse escalofriante.-Carajo... No quiero imaginarme quien es el responsable...

-Nightmare por favor mírame, no volverá pasar otra vez.... Mírame por favor.-Dream tomo la cabeza de Nightmare para hacerlo bajar a su altura baja, y este capto su mirada triste con un toque de miedo y preocupación. Provocando que la bestia que es su ira, como su oscuridad se relajaran poco a poco volviendo a la normalidad. Este solo termino por corresponder a su abrazo y bajar un poco su cuerpo para que su cabeza se acunara en el hombro de Dream.

-Perdóname, me altere...tan solo en pensar en que... pueda volver me hace enfurecer.-Dijo con sinceridad con una pizca de tranquilidad.

-No te preocupes Nighty, no eres el único que se siente angustiado.-Dream se separó un poco de Nigthmare la cual ambos se sonrieron, demostrando su confianza uno por el otro.

Mettaton solo se inmuto a ver, y mantenerse alejado de Nightmare ya que aunque sea un monstro poderoso le temía y respetaba mucho al amo de las pesadillas, solo demostraba una tranquilidad hipócrita ya que por dentro al igual que ellos estaba muy preocupado.

-Bien...Mettaton vamos haya, debemos poner esta solución a este problema-Dijo Dream separándose de Nightmare la cual se dirigió al nombrado.

-Iré contigo...-Dijo apresuradamente Nightmare.

-¡NO!

-¿¡PORQUE!?-Rugió molesto por la respuesta cortante de su Soñador.

-Por qué tú te quedaras aquí, Nightmare ya lo escuchaste no podeos dejar menos ahora nuestro reino a su suerte, ni mucho menos ¡a nuestro bebe!. Debes quedarte aquí y cuidar a los niños y al reino. Entre tú y yo eres más acto para pelear, eres poderoso y por esa razón debes quedarte aquí...-dijo Dream, con ternura y a la vez rogando que se quedara a proteger su hogar.

Su pequeño "Sans" tenía razón en todo, Nigthmare solo termino aceptando por lo que solo se puso recto se acercó de nuevo de Dream.

-Te esperare.- Dream al escucharlo tan solo se sonrojo leve y sonrió para luego estirar sus brazos y abrazar el cuello de Nightmare y termino por depositar un "beso", cosa que Nightmare no se quedó atrás para corresponder el gesto.

-Suerte en el entrenamiento.-Menciono Dream, solo tomo a Metatton de su brazo, la cual hizo que la maquina reaccionara con el toque.

-Debido a la conmoción de la noticia mi Reina, tendré que usar la tele transportadora que me fue dado, para llevarnos.- Mettato saco un aparato la cual tecleo algo y se abrió un portal frente a ellos.

-Lose... no puedo sentir ningún sentimiento positivo en los Stars...- menciono para luego despedirse con una seña de mano a Nightmare y caminar con Mettaton en el portal, cerrándose detrás de ellos, dejando al amo de las pesadillas solo.

Solo basto un breve silencio para que Nightmare finalmente reaccionara, solo salió caminando de la oficina que compartía con su pequeño soñador,para darse cuenta que a lado de la puerta estaban dos monstros como guardias, uno de ellos era un tipo extraño de perro y el otro un humano.

-Vayan a vigilar la puerta principal, si ven algo sospechoso no duden en atacarlo y si es posible en retenerlo háganlo pero si no entonces mátenlo.-La orden fue precisa provocando que los guardias abrieran sus ojos de sorpresa, al escuchar la orden de su rey, por lo que asintieron con "Si mi rey", para luego retirarse a la nueva posición que ordeno. Mientras que la pesadilla vio que pasaba dos sirvientas que en sus manos cargaban cortinas limpias que conservaban entre ellas.-Ustedes dos.-su voz las hizo para para luego dirigirse al rey, con un poco de miedo al estar ante ese ser.

-SI mi rey, que desea-dijo una de ellas, con nerviosismo una pizca de timidez.

-Busquen a Nana, díganle que comience a preparar una comida dentro de 4 horas ya debe estar lista.-Menciono con esa seriedad destacada.

-¡Si mi rey!-ambas sirvientas asintieron rápidamente, para después retirarse en busca de la nombrada.

Los gritos y tantas palabras provocaban el eco en ese salón gigante, donde lo decoraban un pulcro azulejo de color blanco, casi casi se puede el reflejo de Dream como el de Mettaton Neo y en frente de ellos un gran grupo de Monstros, que se encontraban parados enfrente de ellos unas mesas unidas de madera que formaban una gran O como si fueran un jurado, quienes gritaban tantas cosas se notaban alterados por algo.  
-Cómo ve mi Reina, necesita un poco de energía para calmarlos del estrés...-Mettaton menciono mientras miraba a sus compañeros pelear por llegar a una solución.

-Nunca pensé que esto pasaría... Está bien... –Dream comenzó a cerrar sus ojos para poder concentrase, y poder liberar una potente Aura amarilla rodeando a los seres que aun peleaban, estos al sentir esa calidez dejaron de pelear para desviar sus miradas a Dream, estos se calmaron automáticamente y tomaron asiento en sus respectivos lugares para disfrutar de esa emoción tan agradable. Dream al notar esto dejo de crear esa Aura.

-Gracias Dream... realmente necesitábamos calmarnos... -La voz muy conocida resonó por todo el lugar, siendo tan calmada y a la vez tierna solo se trataba de Core Frisk una de las encargadas de dirigir esta junta.

-Es un placer ayudar Frisk... pero dime por favor, ¿Cómo se encuentra él?...

Automáticamente Dream fue interrumpido por Ink quien había ingresado al salón con un acompañante, siendo este un humano hombre que vestía de una bata de un doctor.

-Se encuentra bien... por suerte sobrevivió... si no fuera porque Reboot no hubiera llegado a tiempo, Zephir no la hubiera contado...-Ink dijo con seriedad, mientras sus manos se posaban en sus caderas. Las palabras hicieron que Reboot Sans se levantara de su asiento para mirar a los recién llegados.

-Pero la cuestión aquí es, ¿Cómo se encuentra Zhepir Sans?.-Menciono Reboot con un tono muy preocupado pues al recordar aquella escena provocaba que su alma comenzara a sentir pulsación de horrible, el humano que acompañaba a Ink saco de su bata unas hojas para poder leerlas.

-Los resultados del nombrado Zehphyr Sans, son los siguientes... el paciente sufrió fractura costales de un nivel alto, pues aunque suene sub realista algo arranco de una mordida la parte de sus costillas de lado derecho, y no teniendo suficiente con casi devorarle vivo rompió ambas piernas con un objeto desconocido... como cito el creador, si no fuera por su compañero que actuó con rapidez al encontrarlo nuestra tecnología no lo hubiera podida haber salvado, el tratamiento fue exitoso gracias a la magia y a la tecnología los huesos que fueron arrancados y consumidos, al fin se ha podido regenerarlos, lo único que necesita es poder descansar dentro de unas semanas ya que la perdida de energía fue bastante y necesitara tiempo para recuperarse.- Los seres omnipotentes solo escuchaban con muchísima atención, los análisis de su compañero herido por lo que el aire comenzó a volverse tenso de nuevo.

-¿Cuánto crees que despierte?- Comic Papirus pregunto, con un tono de angustia pues a pesar de ser alguien sumamente poderoso aun guardaba el cazaron de un Papirus.

-No lo sabemos con certeza Comic...-Esta vez fue Alphys Neo quien hablo, caminaba a pasos lentos y con una mirada baja, su porte demostraba nerviosismo como sumisión, pero era una característica que muchas Alphys se destacaba, ella susurro algo al médico para que este se retirara. .- Pero... tienen que saber esto...-un poco tartamuda, abrió la pequeña consola que tenía sus manos, dejando ver un holograma grande la cual mostraba resultados, que dejaron más de uno congelado y uno que otro confundido.- Esta es... el c-codigo de Zaphyr... S..Sans, no solo fue... dañado de forma... horrible si... también fue alterado su código.

-¡IMPOSIBLE!.- Grito Reboot, dejando su haciendo atrás para azotar la mesa con sus manos no pidiendo creer lo que escuchaba.- ¡NO ES POSIBLE QUE ALGUIEN PUEDA ALTERAR SU CODIGO!

-¡Pero lo hizo!, no solo basto con dejar a nuestro compañero morir, si no al modificar su código lo hizo volver a sus inicios... en pocas palabras le quito sus poderes... -Ink hablo con seriedad dejando ver sus cuencas, dejando en claro la falta de emoción de ellas, significando que esto es serio.

-Pero no hay ningún enemigo... que pueda hacer eso que nosotros hayamos conocido.-Core Frisk hablo con angustia, tratando de recordar quien podía compararse con ese poder y más si ella es considerada como onminicente.

-Ustedes creen que sea el destru...-Dream iba hablar, despues de haber observado tanto pero fue interrumpido.

-Imposible... Dream, hace tanto que no sabemos nada de él, y más si conocemos su poder no creo que él sea culpable de esto.-Fue Cyan Sans que hablo, pues miraba a lo que una vez fue su maestro en ese porte no le traía nada bueno.- Es más cabe decir desde hace 10 años después de que Nightmare le diera el golpe final, nadie ha sabido de él puedo apostar que murió o simplemente...

-Simplemente regreso de la "muerte" para darnos un recordatorio de su miserable existencia, pero no descartemos la opción de que él sea el culpable.-El más calmado de todos, como el más serio de todos, el mismo que también fue el primero en citarlos. Delta Sans (También uno de los lideres) solo se levantó de su asiento para caminar en medio de los presentes para poder explicar bien la situación.

-Genial ahora sospecharemos de un muerto, que sorpresa...-Dijo con cierta burla retorcida, Syno Sans.

-¡Shhh!.- Cyan le dio un codazo, pues ese comentario no era debido en esta situación delicada.

\- Comencemos desde el principio y mostrando los hechos de una vez por todas, no todos están enterados de lo sucedido.- Menciono Deltas dirigiéndose a los Monstruos faltantes de explicación y al mismo tiempo ignorando el comentario de su compañero, y los faltantes que a pesar de que tenían una idea de lo sucedido aún mantenía confundidos.- Reboot tú fuiste el que encontró a Zephyr comienza empezando como paso todo esto.

El nombrado al igual que Delta solo asintió por lo que tuve que ponerse de pie para explicar la situación.-Hace aproximadamente 5 horas, como es costumbre estaba haciendo mi habitual patrullaje, cuando en uno de repente recibí una llamada de auxilio. Por lo que automáticamente abrí un portal donde dedicaba la llamada, mi sorpresa fue que me había llevado a Horrortale2 un lugar que cabe aclarar, que es una ruta genocida por lo que sabía que algo no estaba bien, ya que es demasiado raro encontrar ese tipo de mensajes de auxilio. Fue cuando llegue al sitio indicado donde fue mi sorpresa de ver a Zephyr tirado, rodeado de lo que parecen ser cuervos, mientras enfrente de él se encontraban dos figuras altas, una de ellas era el Sans de ese universo, que deduzco que fue el que lo devoro y el otro... no llegue a reconocerlo estaba de espaldas, era alto test negro total aunque su cabeza estaba tapada con una capucha supe de su color a través de sus brazos, cuando iba a voltearse el otro Sans se dio cuenta de mi presencia, pues iba directo atacarlos cuando de repente solo pude ver por una fracción de segundos su sonrisa escalofriante, la capucha no me dejo ver más... solo diré que desaparecieron al momento de que se dieron cuenta de mí, fue cuando vi a la perfección el estado de nuestro compañero... lo demás ya lo saben-Mencione la cual puso un dedo en su labio como una postura pensativa.

-¿Dibujaste el rostro del nuevo virus?-Pregunto un Sans muy peculiar, siendo conocido como un antivirus (Anti-Sans para más corto), que su postura se encontraba sentado y con los brazos cruzados, mientras movía su pie rápido dejando en claro su impaciencia.

-No... como dije no alcance a ver su rostro pero espero que reconozcan su sonrisa...-dijo mientras sacaba un holograma de las mesitas que tenía en frente la cual en medio portaba una pantalla donde se reflejó el holograma de manera grande para que pudieran ver el dibujo de este creador.

Siendo este curioso pues no daba más detalle de quien podría ser, o eso creían...

-¡Eso no demuestra nada! Puede ser cualquiera... de muchos en el multiuniverso.-Menciono molesto Anti-Sans, proocando que sus cuatro brazos-tentaculos se tensaran.

-Reboot aun que te admiro por tu basto conocimiento de dibujo, pero esto no podría ayudarnos... no muestra más características de él-Menciono Delta quien trataba de encontrar una coincidencia algo que le diera pistas.

-Yo propongo que busquemos a ese monstruo si tuvo el descaro de casi matar a uno de nuestros compañeros, y asi...-Pero Comic fue interrumpido.

-¿No crees que ya lo intentamos?, Cyan y yo volvimos a ese lugar en busca de una pista pero nuestra sorpresa fue que todo estaba tan limpio que ni siquiera había sangre en ese lugar, ¡como si nunca hubiera pasado!, sea quien sea es muy astuto...-dijo Syan Sans con impacienta y enojo notándose pues la llama estaba cambiando de color roja, este había golpeado la mesa haciendo que se agrietara por la fuerza ejercida.

-Maestro... ¿usted crees que sea...?-Hablo Cyan mirando a Ink en busca de una respuesta, ya que esa sonrisa había coincidido con el primer sujeto nombrado de sospechoso, pero este lo interrumpió.

-Sí, si lo es...-susurro Ink.

-¿Reconocieron al virus?-pregunto el Anti-Sans, que solo con uno de sus tentáculos ayudo a pararse de su silla para mantenerse atento a Ink y a Cyan.

Cyan tan solo suspiro pues él tendría que decir su nombre, ya que Ink había entrado un pequeño trance por lo que solo suspiro para mirar a los demás con seriedad.- ¡Error ha regreso!, Los hechos lo apuntan a él, ya que Ink el creador y tanto yo hemos convivido con el tanto tiempo que podíamos identificar su sonrisa como si nada...

La sala queda en silencio, nadie se esperaba la confirmación del destructor de mundos, ni mucho menos Dream quien estaba en primera fila cuando vio como Error era derrotado, por lo que la mayoría quedo con la boca abierta. Hasta Alphys que con Neo tenían los ojos tan abiertos por la noticia.

-¡NO SOLO POR UNA SONRISA, VAS A DECIR QUE SIGUE VIVO DESPUES DE LO OCURRIDO HACE 10 AÑOS!.-Grito el Anti-Sans, quien no podía entender lo sucedido ni mucho menos asimilar la información.- ¡Al menos danos otra prueba concreta de lo dicho!

-La vacuna tiene razón no vamos a ponernos alerta total porque solo ustedes dos tienen un presentimiento que sea él, ¿si saben a lo que nos están exponiendo?, ¡hablamos del destructor!, uno que ni siquiera mi Eraser le pudo llegar a nivelar...-Reboot menciono con calma, pero por dentro estaba tan shokeado que trataba de entrar en razón.

-Reboot tiene un buen punto, si Error ha vuelto significa que tenemos que buscarlo cuanto antes, no puedo permitir que vuelva a poner en peligro a la línea Omega... mi hogar y el de muchos más...-dijo Frisk sabiendo el peligro que representaba si alguien tomara el código de la línea Omega.

-Les temo decirle que lo es...-Ink Camino un poco más en el centro de la sala para que todos prestaran atención a él, para luego sacar de su suéter un celular la cual parecía un poco viejo pero funcionaba muy bien, por lo que busco en la galería algo interesante y pudo mostrar el holograma de una foto de Error, la cual este miraba la lejanía con una sonrisa tan parecida y con las mismas características del dibujo de Reboot, pero sin la capucha.

-¡NO ES POSIBLE!, ¡DREAM EXIGIMOS UNA EXPLICACION! ¡FUE NIGHTMARE QUE LE PUSO FIN, ENTONCES COMO ES QUE SIGUE VIVO!.-Rugió en ira esta vez Syno Sans dejando en claro su estado al estar en su personalidad Fell, mirando a Dream en busca de explicación.

-No...No..Nolose... yo lo vi cuando Nigtmare le dio el golpe, pero nunca vi que murió...-Dream comenzó a temblar, pues al recordar lo que vivió en el pasado le dejo un trauma que al recordarlo, lo hacía llorar en silencio y temblar.

-¡Entonces!.. ¡NIGHTMARE MINTIO!, ¡ese sucio traidor... sabía que no podía confiar en él!- Syno Sans se dirigió a pasos apresurados con Dream para sacarle la "verdad" a su forma tan brusca muy conocido de este, cuando estaba a punto de tocarlo Delta lo detuvo con un empujón.

-¡NO TIRES A MATAR SYNO SANS!, Es evidente que Error no murió, pero también es muy cierto que Nightmare no nos a traiciono, en todos estos años se ha ganado nuestra confianza para llegar hacer eso, ¿y cómo lose? Como su rival de siglos sé cuándo ese maldito miente y cuando no lo hace, pero por el amor que tiene por Dream y más por el simple hecho de que es padre, nunca haría nada por quitar esa felicidad.-Delta lo miro con seriedad y dominio, pues mientras este ahí no iba a permitir una falta como una pelea entre compañeros, y como iban las cosas no era la primera vez que pasaba pues Delta se notaba que sabía hacer respecto la actitud de su compañero con múltiple personalidad.

-No lo defiendas Delta, sabes a la perfección que paso ese día.-Syno Sans gruño con cierto deje de desesperación como aun con ira, pero dejo de mirarlo para concentrar atención a su bufanda por lo que volvió a mirar a Delta.- Tienes razón bufanda, ¿Delta acaso te estas volviendo un traidor?

-Defiendo la verdad y los hechos, yo también estuve ahí y al mismo tiempo hay una posibilidad que Error sobrevivió al golpe de Nightmare.

-Entonces significa que, ¿está vivo?-Comic aun sin poder creerlo pregunto.

-Tal vez, pero ahora lo averiguaremos, mientras tanto pondremos a nuestros soldados en alerta... y como veo a Zephyr daremos ordenes de tirar a matar...-declaro finalmente Delta mientras miraba aun Dream temblando y llorando en silencio detrás de él. Por lo que solo se volteo para darle un apoyo emocional con un abrazo.-Declaro esta junta terminada, solo Ink, Cyan, Syno y Dream se quedaran...

-¡Buena idea!, así podremos darle un castigo digno a Nightmare.-Syno apretó su propio puño para tronarlo en forma de prepararse para luchar, para luego quedar brevemente y mirar su bufanda la cual este repentinamente cambio su personalidad demostrando que su llama estaba de color azul.- ¡Tienes razón! Y darle el alma de Nightmare a Geno como signo de mi devoción y adoración por él.-Dijo con cierta ternura y encanto en sus palabras.

-¿Si fuiste ver a Science Sans?-Pregunto Cyan al ver de nuevo la actitud de Syno, de una forma preocupada.

-Cállate enano nunca pedí tu opinión.-Menciono volviendo a cambiar de llama a la amarilla que todos conocían y poniendo su postura relajada, poniendo sus manos en sus bolsillo. Cyan solo rodo su iris pues llegaba a ser desesperante tratar con Syan, por lo que mejor opto por quedarse callado.

-¿Señor?-Mettaton Neo se acercó a Delta en busca de una respuesta.

-Neo... ya sabes que hacer... esta vez mantente alerta y Alphys...-Miro a la científica quien mantenía una postura aun sorprendida pero al escuchar su nombre ella solo respondió con un débil "¿si?".- Sigue cuidando a Zephyr es el único que puede identificar sin fallo a este enemigo...-Tanto los nombrados asintieron para retirarse por la puerta, mientras que el creador y lo que una vez fue su pupilo se acercaron para poder hablar.

-Ink, ¿Realmente estas seguro?-Pregunto de nuevo Cyan.

-No mentiría, de algo así... -menciono el creador que termino por suspirar fuerte volviendo a su razón.

-Pe...pero hablamos... de Error, Ink... ¿podrás Afrontarlo?-Pregunto Dream abrazando y recargándose en el pecho ajeno en busca de más consuelo.

-La verdad no lose, pero esto si fue una "Sans"presa".-este cambio de humor repentino en este creador a veces molestaba y más haciendo bromas de un Sans en ese momento pero cabe aclarar que lo hacía para aligerar el ambiente a pesar de estar tan quebrado por dentro. Los demás al escuchar su broma unos rieron un poco y otros solo lo pasaron por alto.

-Ok tenemos que hablar con Nightmare y nos dé una explicación precisa...-Delta hablo, Ink y Cyan aceptaron pero Syno lo medio acepto.

-Esperen... Nightmare está entrenando a los niños junto con Reaper... hay que teletranspotarnos en mi oficina...-Y como dije Dream los demás Sans aceptaron, solo que el curioso Sans al escuchar el nombre de Reaper este le dio un tic en el ojo y una sorpresa pero antes de que pudiera reclamar este fue tele transportado.

-¡Mas alto la patada!-Alzo la voz Nightmare mirando a los chicos quienes soltaba patadas en el aire, pues estaban practicando un arte marcial. A pesar de haber pasado más de 4 horas desde que Dream se fue, este sabía cómo tapar esa angustia con su seriedad.

-Esto es difícil...-dijo Goth obedeciendo las órdenes de su mayor, por lo que hizo que su pierna subiera más, dejando ver que este sudaba mucho y al mismo tiempo se veía lo tenso de su pequeño cuerpo.

-Aguanta Goth sé que puedes.-Menciono el príncipe Neo, que entre todos se veía más perjudicado dejando ver que su cuerpo temblaba mucho, y al igual se escuchaba como si sus huesos estaban fragmentándose por lo duro que se estaba esforzando y más si no poseía un eto-cuerpo para compensar el daño, pero aun así tenía la energía para animar a sus primos.

-¿Neo?, ¿Te sientes bien?-Pregunto Gradient que se encontraba igual que el estado de Goth, pero al ver a Neo de esa forma lo preocupo.

-Estos bien, tu sigue adelante...

-Siento que voy a romperme...-Papper Jam menciono cansado y adolorido.

-Muy bien, descansen... -Menciono la pesadilla la cual estos obedecieron, provocando que gimieran de cansancio, y uno que otro cayeran al suelo para poder descansar.

-¿No crees que estas sobrepasándote?-Pregunto Reaper mirando a los chicos que habían sufrido toda la preocupación de Nightmare al llevarlos a su límite con su cuerpo, pero lo que más le preocupo fue la condición de Neo que al no poseer un eto-cuerpo sus huesos habían sufrido mucho. Y no era por nada ya habían pasado horas después de que Mettaton llego, por lo que también el pajarito que acompaño un ratito a Reaper se había retirado.

-En la una verdadera pelea tendrán que superar ese límite... sus enemigos nunca se contendrán en nada...-Menciono Nightmare para luego mirar a los chicos, y solo volver a recordar algo de su pasado que provoco que le diera nuevas órdenes a los muchachos.- Siguiente ahora practicaran el puño cerrado...

-¡si señor Nightmare!- Dijeron al mismo tiempo, por lo que Gradient ayudo a Neo a levantarse como Goth lo hizo con paper Jam.

-Nightmare... creo que...-Reaper iba a convencer a nombrado, mientras se bajaba flotando del árbol para alcanzarlo, pero por un alarido y un golpe fue interrumpido y ambas deidades pararan su caminata al ver lo sucedido.

-¡NEO!-Los niños fueron directo a con su amigo quien se encontraba en el suelo temblando de dolor dejando ver sus piernas un tanto fracturadas por sobre esfuerzo, provocando que lo niños trataran de levantarlo por su preocupación evidente a su ser querido. Pero pesadilla al ver el estado de su hijo fue directamente hacia él, para ver su situación primero poniéndose de cuclillas para estar a la altura de su cría y poder ver sus heridas, por lo que este suspiro.

-Mañana continuaremos... ahora volvamos para comer...-dijo finalmente, por lo que con cuidado cargo a su cachorro para poder llevárselo.

-¿Neo estará bien? –Pregunto un preocupado y nervioso Pj a su tio.

-Si solo necesita reposo y comida...

-Bueno bueno por favor no se preocupen por mi estaré bien, además... ¡NANA PROMETIO HACER ESPAGETI!-Dijo Neo en un grito de súper emoción, casi dejando sordo a su padre que lo cargaba pues su pequeño había se había volteado para mirar a su primos y al mismo tiempo estaba muy cerca del "tímpano", pero no solo paso eso si no los niños al escucharlo gritaron de emoción, pues el espagueti de nana es el mejor espagueti que hayan probado.

-¡SPAGUETI!, ¡SPAGUETI!, ¡SPAGUETI!, ¡SPAGUETI!-Los niños gritaron de emoción siguiendo a pasas rápidos a Nightmare y entre ellos sumado Reaper que también gritaba de emoción.

Solo pasaron unos minutos cuando los más pequeños y un adulto, se encontraban sentado en unas sillas muy bien decoradas con sus respectivos cubiertos, golpeando la mesa grande siendo este el comedor principal de la familia real. Mientras que las sirvientas iban por la comida, una mujer antropomórfica siendo esta una Panda entro a la sala siendo saludada por los niños.

-¡Buenas tardes Nana!-Los niños saludaron a la panda maternal, la cual al entrar correspondió el saludo con mucha ternura, así que se acercó al príncipe Neo para revisar sus fracturas.

-Oh mi príncipe, debes tener mucho cuidado a la próxima, pero no te preocupes estarás muy bien para mañana...-dijo Nana la cual solo acaricio a Neo, provocando que este asintiera sonrojado por tantos mimos.

-¡Si nana Gracias!

Mientras tanto Nightmare solo estaba en la entrada mirando a los chicos y a muerte que les servían de comer, la cual al momento de que los sirvientes les dejaron sus respectivos platos estos comenzaron a devorarlo, sin ningún tacto realmente el ejercicio los había dejado con mucha hambre. Pero su mirada se concentró en las piernas de su hijo la cual este estaba sintiéndose muy mal por como sobrepaso a su hijo, provocando que gruñera y desviara la mirada, maldiciéndose de muchas cosas y la principal de a ver lastimado a su pequeño.

-Mi rey... ya le llame al doctor, el llegara dentro de 4 horas.-Dijo la panda acercándose a su Rey de pesadillas con esa amabilidad que la caracterizaba. Nightmare miro de reojo a la panda.- Si gracias nana... -Entre todos los sirvientes el rey le agradaba más la compañía de la niñera de Neo, siendo ella la primera sirvienta en nunca haberlo juzgado. Ella solo asintió y con una reverencia se retiró volviendo a sala para mirar a los niños comer.

-Oye pesadilla, ¿porque no te unes?-Pregunto la muerte, la cual había terminado de comer por lo que fue a su dirección mientras limpiaba sus dientes con un palito.

-No tengo apetito...

-Vamos... come algo debes recuperar energía después de la pelea que tuvimos.

Nightmare estaba a punto de contestarle, pero fue interrumpido por alguien, provocando que Reaper se tensara y Nightmare se pusiera recto en busca de respuestas por los invitados.

-Oh si mejor te tragas mi puño Reaper...-Menciono Syno Sans a metros distancia teniendo una sonrisa egocéntrica y odio puro dirigido a Reaper, por lo cual el nombrado comenzó a gruñir y con una voz ronca y disgusto pronuncio.-Syno...

Detrás de él se Ink paso de lado, para estar frente a frente a los dos deidades.-Tenemos que hablar, eso te incluye Reaper...- La muerte se tensó, porque esto significaba algo fuerte, y más si Syno también estaba involucrado.

-¿Dónde está Dream?-Pregunto rápidamente Nightmare.

-Él está esperándonos en su oficina, junto con los demás...

-¡MAMIIIIIIII!- Los bebes de Ink Sans, gritaron de emoción cuando vieron a su mami, las cuales estos se levantaron de golpe para correr hacia Ink y lanzarse a sus brazos la cual Ink recibió con muchísima alegria.

-¡Mami! ¡¡Debiste quedarte Tio Nightmare y tio Reaper nos enseñaron una pelea y fue increíble!!-Grito Pj con muchísima emoción.

-También debiste vernos mami....-Gradient dijo a Ink la cual este rio por los comentarios de sus bebes.

-Al menos se divirtieron, lamento no ir pero ya saben el trabajo de un guardián es agotador.-Menciono aun abrazándolos y al mismo tiempo acariciando sus cabecitas.

-¡Ink! ¡Vamos!-Reaper lo llamo, pues los demás ya se estaban retirando, a lo que este asintió.

-Gadient y Papper Jam, cuando termine esta junta nos iremos juntos a casa, aun no término...

-¿No vas a tardar verdad?-Pregunto PJ.

-jejej hare lo que pueda...-Ink se despidió de sus niños con un beso en su frente, para luego despedirse con un saludo a sus sobrinos.- ¡Los veo al ratito chicos!

-¡SI tio Ink!-dijeron al mismo tiempo Neo y Goth quienes se sirvieron otra roción de spagueti. Ink rápidamente se tele transporto.

-Gradient, Papper Jam vengan pequeños aún queda mucha comida- La panda maternal tomo las manos de los pequeños quienes aceptaron.

-¿Pasa algo Gradient?-Pregunto Goth, devorando una albóndiga. Viendo como Gradient se sentaba a lado suyo con un poco de desánimo.

-Es mi mamá, estaba alterado... nunca había visto a mami de esa manera...-Menciono recordando cómo era el aspecto de Ink cuando lo volvió a ver.

-Pero si ha pasado, como la vez que hicimos un desastre en la cocina...-dijo PJ, sin tomarle mucha importancia.

-Pero no es lo mismo hermano, había algo más aquí...

-Seguramente es el estrés del trabajo, joven Gradient. Es normal cuando los adultos están muy estresados.-Menciono la panda, quien se acercó a Gradient para darle un abrazo reconfortante, y unas caricias en su cabeza.

-¡NANA! ¡Tenemos un problema con el pastel!-dijo una sirvienta interrumpiendo a la panda de su acción amorosa, provocando que la panda se pusiera recta.-Enseguida voy, mis pequeños en un ratito vuelvo jiji, por cierto de postre ¿quieren panquecitos o pastel?

Los niños se miraron brevemente para luego gritar con emoción.- ¡PASTEL!-Nana solo se rio por lo que termino por dejar solos a los 4 descendientes.

-Gradient hazle caso a nana ella es muy sabia-Dijo Neo terminando su delicioso Spagueti.

-Además hermano sea lo que sea se le pasara, Mami es súper poderosa siempre puede resolver las cosas.

-Ese no es el caso PJ, no solo mami note como los adultos actuaban raro, además de ese nuevo esqueleto...

-¿Quién Syno Sans?-Pregunto Goth curioso por la descripción.

-¿Cómo lo conoces Goth?-Pregunto PJ.

-Pues mi madre me conto mucho de él, como por ejemplo que Syno tiene una admiración por mamá, y un odio a "muerte" por mi padre.-Dijo riéndose un poco por su chiste.- Además muy pocas veces lo he visto, la última fue hace unos meses mami lo había invitado a comer. Admito que al principio fue algo aterrado conocerlo, pero tanto Frisk y yo nos divertimos mucho viéndolo, a veces la locura de él es muy divertida, pero es una lástima que ya no pueda venir porque termino en una pelea con mi papa, digamos que ellos no pueden tolerarse uno con el otro.

-Qué raro que odie a tu papá-afirmo Neo.

-Esto es raro...-Menciono Gradient.

-Ni que lo digas hermano, Si recuerdo que mama me conto que ya habían curado el código del hermano de Goth, ¿Por qué no viene a entrenar con nosotros?-Se preguntó PJ, a lo que hizo que Gradient solo suspirara.

-Eso no, Papper Jam. Hablo que es muy raro que Syno al ver a tio Reaper y no se pelearon como si realmente pasara algo más fuerte prestar más atención a ese algo que en ellos, y al mismo tiempo Nightmare fue con ellos y con mami, y clarito escuche que no son los únicos... algo está pasando y debe ser muy malo para que llegaran a juntarse.-Gradient comenzó analizar la situación, mientras Goth se acercaba para susurrarle algo en el oído a Papper Jam referente a Frisk.

-Mmm seguramente no nos conviene saber eso... es cosa de adultos...-Menciono Neo.

-Pero Neo, ¿no te entra la curiosidad de saber lo que ellos están diciendo en este momento?

-No, mi padre me enseño a no meter mis narices en asuntos que no son míos.

-¡Pero esto puede ser también parte del entrenamiento, una vez Nightmare dijo que parte de pelear es analizar a tu alrededor!

-¿Pero quién sería nuestro enemigo, Gradient? Digo apenas nos estamos formando como deidades...-dijo Goth que estaba atento a todo, la cual solo miraba con emoción por como llevaba las cosas.

-Pues si investigamos más afondo pienso que nos ayudaría a tener una nueva habilidad que nos beneficiara en un futuro –Fue el turno de Papper de hablar.

-SI pero hacer chismosos...-Sentenció Neo.

-¡Ohh por favor Neo será muy divertido! ¡Tómalo como juego! Solo que si esta vez nos atrapan seremos castigados.-dijo muy divertido PJ.

-Pues... yo le entro.-Menciono Goth. Los tres chicos miraron al príncipe esperando su respuesta, este solo suspiro.

-Está bien vamos.... Juguemos.

Los pequeños gritaron de emoción, para luego pararse de sus asientos PJ y Goth ayudaron a Neo a levantarse de su asiento.

-Bien seré el guía la oficina de mis padres esta por aquí. –Dijo Señalando un camino, y así fue como los pequeños emprendieron un peligroso juego. Con cada paso que daban se acercaban cada vez a la verdad, Neo a pesar de estar muy mal herido, su orgullo no lo dejaba que sus amigos se hicieran cargo de él como sujetarlo para que no caiga, mientras que los demás estaban detrás de Neo mirando el castillo con mucha curiosidad, los sirvientes pasaban de lado y al mismo tiempo les hacían una reverencia, producto de respeto y admiración y mientras más se acercaban con más claridad se escuchaban las voces de los adultos.

-Aquí es... -Susurro Neo, ocultándose detrás de la pared, ya que solo necesitaban doblar una esquina para llegar a la oficina que estaba al fondo, y custodiado por dos guardias.-El problema será los guardias...

-¿Cómo los quitaremos?-Pregunto muy bajo PJ.

-¡Tengo una idea!-dijo casi en voz alta Goth provocando que los niños lo silenciaran inmediatamente, cuando se aseguraron que los guardias no habían escuchado nada se dirigieron a Goth.

-¿Y bien?

-Este es el plan...

Más o menos paso 10 minutos, cuando unas sirvientas pasaron platicando por los pasillos, cuando de repente enfrente de ellas apareció de un portal que se había abierto a una distancia en el aire considerable salió una criatura con la estatura de Goth con un disfraz muy bien hecho de un monstruo aterrador y este hizo un rugido y aullido tenebroso, provocando que las sirvientas gritaran de terror y salieran despavoridas alertando a los guardias, lo que ellos automáticamente fueron a ver qué pasaba llevándose una sorpresa, el mosntruo se estaba escapando a lo que ellos rápidamente fueron tras él, Goth aun disfrazado rápidamente doblo una esquina para poder abrir un portal aun corriendo.

-¡Goth es un genio definitivamente funciono!-Dijo Gradient mientras salía de su escondite siendo este una cortina, al igual que los dos restantes.

-Sabía que esa mascara de papel que hice iba a servir para algo.-Dijo Neo orgulloso, pero lo que no conto fue que detrás de él se abriera un portal y saliera corriendo Goth y este se diera un tremendo golpe contra la pared, pues aun no podía controlar el curso de sus portales, claro que el portal se cerró de golpe solo se escuchó un quejido.

-¡Goth!-Los chicos fueron con él para ayudarle a pararse.

-¡Estuviste increíble!-Menciono rápidamente PJ.

-SI gracias... pero esos guardias regresarán pronto... vamos no hay mucho tiempo.-Dijo quitándose la máscara de papel y dándosela a Neo, quien la tomo. Automáticamente los niños corrieron a donde estaba la puerta, fue el príncipe quien abrió despacito y un poquito para poder escuchar y al mismo tiempo sus primos se acomodaron para poder también escuchar.

-¡DINOS LA VERDAD NIGHTMARE! ¡DI QUE ERES UN PUTO TRAIDOR, Y LO DEJASTE VIVIR!-Syno grito señalando a Nightmare ambos hombres estaban a una impotencia máxima, Syno porque estaba en ese modo fell con esa llamarada roja fuerte con negro saliendo de su ojo, y Nightmare con un semblante estoico y muy enojado demostrando en su cara que comenzaba a escurrir de sus cuencas, como también en algunas partes de su piel, esa oscuridad los tentáculos estaban presentes para atacar sus puños en sus costados y muy tensados, aguantando las ganas de matarlo aquí mismo.

-¡SUFICENTE! ¡SYNO NO TIENES DERECHO A LLAMAR TRAIDOR SIN PRUEBAS!-Esta vez fue el turno de Cyan, la cual se ponían en medio de los dos imponentes alfas en busca de matarse uno con el otro. Reaper estaba quieto en un rincón pero al mismo tiempo estaba en postura correcta para atacar a Syno por si cualquier duda. Mientras que Dream solo estaba sentado en la silla giratoria de su oficina y su cara recostada en la mesa, en busca de relajarse, pero el creador entre todos estaba más afectado, se encontraba en uno de los sillones tomando su cabeza recargada en sus muslos con sus codos notando que estaba muy angustiado.

-¡Syno cállate!-Ordeno Delta que solo observaba la escena sin gracia y recargado en el escritorio con los brazos cruzados, provocando que Gradient Y Papper Jam se sorprendieran de ver a Delta ahí, ya que en si Delta Sans tiene una historia con los dos gemelos .- Nightmare, estas consiente de que estas en una situación delicada, así que te lo preguntare una vez más pero esta vez apostaremos a algo más valioso y hablo tu hijo.-Nightmare al escuchar eso volteo a ver severamente a Delta provocando que sacara sus poderosos tentáculos haciendo que estos se pusieran en posición de ataque, no solo él si no Syno que también había adquirido una posición defensiva, tanto Reaper y por ultimo Cyan todos en busca que detener una pelea futura, pero Dream que al escuchar la referencia a su hijo se levantó de golpe.

-¡DELTA, NO METAS A MI HIJO EN ESTO!-Dream rugió en Ira, el mismo Dream estaba en modo ataque, todos sabían que esto se estaba descontrolando, y peor tantito que los chicos escucharon todo, Neo tan solo abrió sus cuencas de golpe sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, esto lo estaba asustando.

-Entonces dinos que ¿paso esa vez? ¿Realmente murió o sobrevivió?

Nightmare gruñía como una bestia enfurecida, pero este analizo un poco más la situación de nuevo, para luego relajarse para guardar sus tentaculos y suspirar para responder de nuevo con severidad-No lose, después de darle el golpe definitivo nunca volví a ese lugar para asegurarme de su estado, hasta hoy en fecha no sabía nada hasta ahorita...

Delta solo sonrió a la respuesta de Nightmare así que se dirigió con un prepotente Syno.-Lo vez Syno... Nightmare nunca nos traiciono, es más míralo bien y dime si realmente está mintiendo, mira con certeza y dime sabiendo que estaba apostando decidió "traicionar".-En todo momento Delta sabia como era el plan para mantener a Syno a raya, por lo que este cambio su expresión y su llama torno amarilla, solo desvió su mirada por lo que dijo un "cállate" a su bufanda. Cyan solo suspiro de alivio así que mejor se sentó a lado de Ink.

-Reaper... ¿realmente murió?-Pregunto de Delta al dios de la muerte, que solo observaba con seriedad toda la situación. Por lo que este desvió su mirada pensando un poco.- Yo no fui quien se lo llevo... pero... tampoco mi hermano me dijo nada...-Dejando claro solo una respuesta.

-Volviendo al tema, esto es oficial... él destructor ha regresado...-Sentenció provocando que todos quedaran en silencio, mientras los niños aún estaban en shock por lo visto y más por lo que vendría a continuación.

-Esto es malo... él no puede regresar... -Dijo Ink comenzando a temblar de miedo puro.

-No solo eres tu Ink, no eres el único que pierde...-Pero Reaper fue interrumpido por un furioso y alterado Ink.

-¡CALLATE TU NO SABES NADA! ¡TU ERES LA MUERTE TU Y GENO PUEDEN DEFENDER LO QUE SE SEA, COMO DREAM Y NIGHTMARE PUEDEN DEFENDER TODO EL CASTILLO COMO SI NADA JUNTOS! ¿¡PERO YO!? ¡¿COMO PUEDO DEFENDER A MIS HIJOS DE ESE MOSNTRUO SI TENGO QUE DEFENDER AL MISMO TIEMPO EL MULTI-UNIVERSO?!,¡¿Y PEOR AUN ESE MALDITO ES SU PADRE?!

Todos quedaron callados ellos sabían cuál era la historia de Ink, y porque era tan sobreprotector con ellos.

-Cómo puedo... decirlo no puedo decirles que su padre está vivo, ni mucho menos no quiero que los encuentre... si él los encuentra... entonces... Entonces...-Ink comenzaba a quebrarse, Delta solo camino hasta Ink para darle un abrazo reconfortante provocando que este llorara en silencio en su pecho, fue extraño y un tanto lindo pero Delta daba besos en su frente en busca de consolar al pintor, sus caricias en su cabeza y susurros tiernos no pararon hasta relajar al creador.-...me quitara mi mundo...

-No, no lo hará mientras este yo no dejare que se acerque a Papper Jam como a Gradient-menciono Delta, determinado y no era por nada, Delta le agarro mucho cariño a esos niños por el simple hecho que fue él que cuido a Ink en sus días difíciles de embarazo, pero cuando nacieron los gemelos este también los cuidaba cuando Ink no estaba, ganándose un lugar en esa familia.

Pero nunca a pesar de todo eso, los adultos jamás vieron que los niños seguían observando y escuchando todo. Pero la peor parte se la habían llevado los hermanos, quienes no podían creer lo que escucharon fue tanta información recibida de golpe que estaban en shock total y no eran los únicos Goth y Neo también estaban sorprendidos jamás pensaron escuchar la noticia de esa manera.

-La reunión termino...-Menciono Delta, Cyan y Syno se teletransportaron, mientras los demás solo se quedaron.

-Ire por mi bebe... quiero verlo-dijo Dream quien lo único que deseaba es abrazar a su niño, pues después de lo sucedido este se mostraba el pavor de perder a Neo.

-....Oh no...-Neo vio que su madre se levantaba un poco temblorosa para ir a la puerta, pero Nightmare primero lo consolaba para tratar de calmarlo. Neo automáticamente se alejó de la puerta-¡Debemos irnos ya!-Susurro lo más bajo posible pero lo suficiente alto para que lo escucharan sus primos estete tomo la máscara para no dejar evidencia, Goth acepto para también alejarse estaban de correr pero notaron que Gradien y PJ no se movían para nada. Por lo que ambos niños volvieron por ellos.- ¡¡PJ, Gradit!! ¡¡Rápido muévanse!!-Este tomo los hombros de Pj para sacarlo del trance que logro con éxito, la cual aun sin palabras este movió su cabeza para afirmar su orden, mientras Goth tomo de la mano a Gradient para todos irse corriendo y al momento de doblar la esquina, la puerta se abrió dejando salir a los adultos.

-¿Pasa algo Dream?-Solo se escuchó la voz de Reaper.

-No nada... es que tal vez imagine a alguien salir corriendo...

-¡MIS REYES!¡HAY UN MOSNTRUO MUY ESTRAÑO AQUÍ, ESPANTO A LAS SIRVIENTAS ¡-Dijeron los guardias, eso provocando que los adultos comenzaran a alterarse y acelerar los pasos hacia donde se supone que deberían estar.

Eso provoco los nerviosismos de los niños quienes alcanzaron a escuchar eso último, ellos corrían como podían en especial Neo que se esforzaba de sobremanera para continuar ya que aún no podía me hacerlo bien, el dolor de sus piernas, por lo que el callo provocando que los niños volvieran por él, Gradient y PJ lo tomaron para recargarlo en sus hombros.

-¿Escucharon eso?-Pregunto Delta, a lo cual solo es escucho a Nightmare decir unas palabras intangibles, la cual se pudo escuchar a la perfección que tanto Delta y Nightmare se estaban acercando a pasos rápidos al punto que comenzaron a correr pero a su dirección.

-¡Goth tienes que abrir un portal!-dijo Neo pues sabía que en esta condición no podría correr. Solo atrasaría a los demás.

-¡Pero...pe..pero es difícil!

-¡Goth por favor debes abrir un portal, a este paso nos alcanzaran!-Papper Jam tomo los hombros de Goth para agitarlo un poco, a lo que este acepto por lo que comenzó alzar sus manos enfrente para concentrar y abrir un portal que estaba tardando.

-¡Goth no quiero molestarte ni nada... pero mejor apresúrate!-Gradient al fin estaba despertando de su trance, por lo que pudo formular unas palabras rapidas. Goth al fin pudo abrir el portal por lo que rápidamente PJ tomo el otro brazo de Neo y junto con Gradient entraron al mismo tiempo, como Goth que entro al último, el portal se cerró de golpe detrás de ellos, pero desafortunadamente dejando la máscara atrás. Mientras que los dos adultos habían llegado después solo miraron que ningún rastro de los niños, por lo que Nightmare se acercó a la máscara dejada para tomarla.

Mientras con los niños, el portal tuvo la desgracia de abrirse encima de la mesa haciendo que cayeran encima golpeándose provocando que Neo sufriera lo peor al sentir el peso de los demás encima suyo.

-Auch.... Mi cabeza-Goth se levantó pues estaba aplastando a los demás, cuando al fin le paro ayudo a Gradient a quitarse de encima de Papper y por ultimo Neo. El príncipe con ayuda de sus amigos lo sentaron en su asiento, después cada uno se sentó en su respectivo lugar, reinando en su lugar un silencio muy incómodo.

-Mama... mintió-Papper Jam rompió el silencio, haciendo que Gradient le entrara un escalofrío recorriendo toda su columna vertebral por lo que hizo que el famoso nudo se formara en su garganta, pues buscaba la manera de no llorar pero las primeras gotas comenzaron a caer manchando sus pantalones para luego convertirse en sollozos y en un mar de lágrimas.

-¡GOTH!¡Dime la verdad, dime que lo escuche fue mentira, que en realidad mi madre dijo otra cosa!¡O de al menos que mi padre es Delta!,¡POR FAVOR DIME!-Casi grito Grandiet, su desesperación se notaba en el aire, Papper al escucharlo rápidamente se tapara sus "oídos" pues también se estaba hiperventilando por el shock vivido.

-Yo... no... -Goth trataba de hablar pero ¿realmente cómo podía?, si no tenía respuesta alguna, fue una tensión tan masiva que ni siquiera pensó por un minuto que una noticia de esa magnitud sacudiría su mundo, no solo por sus primos que lloraban sin poder controlarse, si no que su propio padre estaba involucrado y por el semblante que este tenía si es para preocuparse.

El príncipe miro a sus amigos con mucha preocupación y dolor, pero también no podía evitar desear llorar pues al pensar por un momento que iban atentar contra su vida lo mataba de miedo, asi que opto por pararse de lugar y como pudo camino a Gradient y PJ, la cual abrazo pues entro los 4 ellos son los más afectador, no dijo nada solo apretó más su abrazo que los niños no pudieron evitar corresponder y llorar en sus hombros. Goth al ver esa escena también corrió hacia ellos para abrazarlos ya que también tenía la necesidad de llorar, cosa que no pudo contener. Cuando al fin el ambiente estaba relajándose, se escucharon los pasos de los adultos, provocando que los niños volvieran a sentirse tensados pues no podían verlos de esa manera.

-Rayos...-maldijo el príncipe en busca de una salida, pero lo único que se le ocurrió fue tomar unas servilletas para pasárselas a Gradient y Pj y ayudarles a limpiarse las lágrimas como mocos, Goth como pudo se calmó para poder mantener su naturalidad.

-Tratemos de actuar lo más normal posible... no deben saber que escuchamos la charla.-Dijo Goth, para volver a su asiento solo que los hermanos no pudieron responder, porque los adultos ya habían llegado. Dejando ver aun Dream, Ink y Delta preocupados pues estos estaban desesperado por llegar a los niños por el accidente ocurrido por ese "mosntruo", por lo que Dream al ver a su niño este fue directo a Neo, como Ink y Delta a Gradient y Papper Jam.

-¡Neo mi bebe!, ¿Estas bien?, ¿No te paso nada?-pregunto la reina de los sueños provocando que su pequeño se sorprendiera por su actitud sobreprotectora.

-Ehhh si... estoy bien mama-Dijo correspondiendo al abrazo de su madre.

-¡Gradientl, Papper Jam!¡Los extrañe tanto!-grito energético Ink Sans, que al igual que Dream este se lanzó con sus hijos abrazándolos al mismo tiempo, recargando a cada pequeño en sus hombros, provocando que lo niños aun sintieran la necesidad de llorar y al mismo tiempo alejarlo, pues la traición que sentían por ser mentidos de esa manera no era para nada agradable.

-También.... Te extrañe mami...-Dijeron con cuidado tratando de que no se diera cuenta de su situación, por lo que mantuvieron la calma y correspondieron el abrazo.

-Hola chicos-Saludo de manera correcta como alegre Delta a su niños, quien solo espero a Ink terminara de abrazarlos para darles una caricia a sus cabezas como saludo.

-¡Delta! ¡Qué alegría verte!-Menciono un tanto nervioso PJ la cual buscaba de dar su mejor sonrisa, pero se notaba su esfuerzo de sobre manera provocando que Ink y Delta se preocuparan pues parecía que no estaba bien, pero cuando iban a decir algo Nightmare llego junto con Reaper, y en sus manos aún mantenía la máscara que utilizaron para sus bromas.

-Tenemos que hablar.-Nightmare dijo con seriedad, mirando a los niños.

Continuara...


	4. ¿Quién es nuestro padre?

Al fin, dulce casa, dulce hogar. Los pequeños estaban en su cuarto solo ellos solitos, Gradient acostado en su cama mientras PJ se paseaba por la habitación en busca de una respuesta, al menos algo para calmar sus impulso, definitivamente deseaba saber la verdad, del porque su madre los les había mentido tan descaradamente.- Gradient... -Pero lo único que tenía en ese momento era el consuelo de su hermano mayor, por lo que Papper Jam fue hacia Gradient para sentarse a la cama para acariciarle queriendo llamar su atención, el mayor al fin pudo mirar al menor dejando ver unas ojeras demostrando que había llorado demasiado como su habitual sonrojo de color verdoso, Jammy al observar eso tan solo se acostó con su hermano para poder abrazarlo pues no podía culparlo de nada.- Ojala nunca les hubiera sugerido seguir a los adultos... -Susurro muy bajo y depresivo Gradient, solo hizo que PJ lo apretara más a su cuerpo.-No es tu culpa hermano... nadie sabía que iba a pasar- Dijo el menor pues deseaba consolar a su hermano querido.-Pero fue mi culpa, todo esto por mi... nos enteramos del secreto de mami... y también nos castigaron...-Tan solo recordar de nuevo esa reunión, le daba un revoltijo de emociones.

Horas atrás volviendo a la reunión de Nightmare, el nombrado solo miraba con interrogación a los niños, por lo que observo más serio a Neo.- ¿Y bien? –El príncipe solo oculto su carita en el pecho de Dream para no ver a su papa, realmente es muy aterrador.

-¿Ocurre algo Nightmare?-Pregunto incrédulo Dream, al ver como Nightmare interrogaba a los chicos.

-Entonces exijo saber que me expliquen esto- Pesadilla solo alzo la máscara para luego colocarlo en la mesita, miro a Goth y los gemelos. Dejando a Dream, Ink y Delta confundidos. Goth se estaba poniendo más nervioso pues la diferencia de los niños él estaba solito, y su padre tampoco ayudaba pues a pesar de estar callado lo miraba muy detenido en busca de respuesta alguna. Siendo una parte de la atención de su padre, provoco que explotara.

-¡FUIMOS LOS CAUSANTES DEL PROBLEMA!-Grito sin poder contener esa presión, por lo que iba a continuar a decir sobre espiar su charla pero se tapó la boca de golpe.

-¡GOTH!-Neo miro a Goth molesto por haberlos delatado. Pero fue apretado de la mejilla con fuerza por su madre.

-¡Explícate jovencito!-Dream hablo con autoridad y dejando ver su molestia pues no solo habían asustado a los sirvientes si no a ellos también.

-Yo.... Yo...-No sabía que decir no quería delatar a nadie ni mucho menos era bueno mintiendo. Cuando tuvo una idea grande.- ¡Me aburrí! Nana no llegaba con el pastel, y tardabas mucho mami... así que propuse hacer una broma...-Tuvo que echarse la culpa, por lo que los pequeños se quedaron sorprendidos porque Neo se estaba "sacrificando" por ellos.

-Este... ¡Neo no tuvo toda la culpa yo con mi habilidad de abrir portales, ayudaba a asustarlos!-Dijo Goth pues no permitiría que su amigo se llevara todo el crédito y recibiera todo el castigo.

-¡Yo fui el que ingenio el plan!-Menciono Papper Jam al igual que Goth, no deseaba que ellos sufrieran todo. Haciendo que Ink se separa de ellos para mirarlos molesto.

-Yo también ayude haciendo los ruidos aterradores-Soltó Gradient, provocando que los adultos solo miraran a sus respectivos retoños con sorpresa. Nana al fin había llegado con un pastel de color rosita y amarillo en sus manos solo diciendo en voz alta que la perdonaran por demorar tanto, pero se dio cuenta de la escena de enfrente, los adultos como castigo acordaron que los niños no comerían pastel, por lo que ellos terminaron comiéndolo y guardando el resto, mientras los niños solo estaban sentados calladitos, no por la broma si no que aún no podían con la información dada, gracias a la "broma" que habían hecho podían sentirse miserables esta vez sin que sus padres los interrogaran pues a simple vista demostraban estar regañados y arrepentidos.

Pero tenían razón, estaban muy arrepentidos.

De escuchar la charla...

Volviendo al presente, los gemelos aún estaban acostados en la cama de Gradient pero su tranquilidad fue interrumpida por una llamada del celular de la mesita, fue PJ que se levantó para contestar dejando ver que era el contacto de Goth.-Hola Goth... ¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto PJ aun desanimado.

-¡¡PJ!!-Grito desde la otra línea Goth, tal vez con emoción o una pisca de desesperación.-Solo llamaba porque estoy muy preocupado, ¿Están bien?,¿Cómo se encuentra Grandient?

-... estamos bien, no te preocupes Goth pero... aun no podemos pensar bien la noticia... realmente no se en que pensar amigo mío...-Menciono PJ solo sentándose en el escritorio mientras jugaba con sus pies en el aire.

-Realmente entiendo el porqué, ¿Y que van hacer al respecto?

-Aún no sabemos... si preguntamos referente al tema, mama dira lo mismo... que nuestro "padre" era un héroe... pero realmente ser alguien que los adultos quieren eliminarlo... no entiendo porque nos guardó el secreto...

-¿Y en donde esta tio Ink?

-Está en la cocina con Delta, están preparando la cena mientras tanto Gradient y yo estamos castigados en nuestro alcoba...-Miro por breve a su hermano que escuchaba con atención la llamada.

-No son los únicos castigados, yo también lo estoy y aun me duele el coscorrón que me dio mi papá- Dijo Goth quien solo se sobo su cabeza que tenía un golpe producto de Reaper.- y no solo eso el regaño que me dio mami... no me salve de todo...-Cuando iba a seguir hablando entró de golpe Frisk, su hermano mayor que solo en sus manos tenía unas hojas, la cual le hizo una señal a Goth y unas palabras.- ahh por cierto Frisk les manda saludos...

-Gracias Goth dile que igual...-Mencionó PJ, la cual se escuchó del otro lado de la llamada con un "Que también te saludan".-Sigo sin entender porque no viene a entrenar con nosotros.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando estábamos en el castillo de Neo? Pues por esa razón no quiere ir...-Dijo Goth mirando a su hermano que estaba preparando sus notas para tocar piano.

-Ahhh si tocar piano... lo olvide por un segundo...oye ¿y Neo?, ¿Qué paso con él?

-Sobre él se llevó lo peor, tio Nightmare lo castigo severo, no solo por incitar la broma si no porque gracias a eso se hizo más daño a sus piernas, por lo tanto ahorita lo están tratando... no sé si mañana lo veremos en el entrenamiento...-Sonó muy preocupado, por lo que PJ al escucharlo también se puso nervioso y angustiado- Bueno tengo que irme... mi hermano ya va a tocar... los veo mañana-Solo se escuchó un pitido que había colgado.

-Genial ahora peor me siento... Neo está muy mal por mi tonta idea-Menciono Gradient cubriéndose la cara con su almohada, por lo que grito en busca de liberar toda esa desesperación.

-Bueno en teoría también mi culpa... yo también lo incite en hacerlo...-El hermano menor, terminó por volver a sentarse en la cama y acarició el hombro de Gradient.- Pero sabes... conociendo a Neo no nos culpa por esto, de hecho él fue quien se sacrificó por el equipo, te apuesto lo que quieras que mañana nos dirá que no nos preocupemos.- Terminó por dedicarle una sonrisa simpática a su querido hermano mayor, Gradient al ver un poco a PJ este término por quitarse la almohada y correspondió su sonrisa, dejando en claro que eso lo había calmado.

-PJ... cambiando de tema... sobre mamá... y su mentira, estaba pensando y creo que debemos preguntarle directamente sobre nuestro padre.

-... Pero Gradient aún no podemos decirle eso, porque si se lo decimos ahora sabrá que también escuchamos su conversación. Opino que debemos esperar al menos una semana para no tener sospecha...

-El problema es que no tengo puedo mirarle a la cara, nos mintió Papper... -Cuando menciono de nuevo eso, comenzó a temblar y unas lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse sobre su mejilla teñida de verde. PJ también deseaba llorar, a pesar de fingir calma no lo pudo soporto y también comenzó a sollozar por la propia traición de su querida madre, tan solo tapo su carita con sus manitas en busca de ocultarse del mundo. Pero los niños pararon en seco al escuchar que alguien tocaba la puerta.

-Gredient, Papper Jam la comida esta lista-Menciono un Ink abriendo la puerta, solo para ver a sus pequeñitos debajo de las sabanas provocando que este observara con curiosidad la escena, así que opto por caminar hacia ellos para así quitarle la manta dejando ver a sus niños abrazaditos y llorando en silencio, cerrando sus cuencas.- ¡Papper Jam, Gradient! ¡¿Qué paso?!-Ink se sentó en la cama de sus bebes, tomándolos con ternura entre sus brazos y pegarles en su pecho. Los niños no podían soportarlo fue tanta la presión que liberaron todo su dolor, la tristeza y la desesperación mojando la camisa de su mami, ambos no deseaban hablar pues no tenían palabras para explicar la situación, mientras más pensaban en una respuesta más difícil era poder calmarse porque sus chillidos y sus respiraciones comenzaron a volverse erráticas. Ink al ver esto comenzaba a desesperarse al no saber que pasaba, por lo que abrazo más fuertes a sus bebes y susurrarles palabras tranquilizadoras, Delta vio lo sucedido pues acompañaba a Ink por lo que este solo le hizo una señal para que se fuera.

-N...Neo... por nuestraculpa... e...él está herido...-Pensó rápidamente Gradient una excusa perfecta. En donde no había mentiras.

-Ohhh mi Grady... mis pequeños bebes, no se preocupen por eso... Neo él está bien, no fue nada grave... de hecho Dream me dijo por teléfono que ya está bien. –Dijo Ink acariciando las espaldas de sus niños, término por hablar con sus cachorritos diciéndoles cosas dulces, abrazándolos y dándoles mimos que termino por calmarlos. En resumen los gemelos al fin tranquilos bajaron a cenar y como ambos acordaban no iban a decir nada durante una semana, pero el problema era mantenerse normales para no iniciar una sospecha.

Después de lo ocurrido tal como prometieron los niños esperaron una semana para poder hablar con el creador, y al mismo en esa semana prefirieron concentrar más su atención a entrenar para poder olvidar sus pensamientos, pero no eran los únicos pues Neo y Goth también prefirieron ignorar el tema y concentrarse en hacerse más fuertes.

-Entonces... ¿Qué tienen planeado?-Pregunto Neo, quien se encontraba sentado en una roca del jardín del castillo donde entrenaban, con una botella de agua en sus manos y una tolla alrededor de su cuello.

-Hablar con mi madre respecto a mi padre... -Menciono Gradient que enfrente del príncipe, con sus brazos cruzados, con solo sus pantaloncillos y con el eto cuerpo alrededor de sus huesos, producto del ejercicio.

-¿Pero cómo se lo dirán?, digo el chiste no era que no se enteraran de que en realidad escuchamos su charla-Dijo Goth, estando sentada en el pasto descansando.

-Obvio que no seremos directos, esperaremos una semana a lo mucho para que se relajen las cosas... solo le preguntaremos es todo...-Papper Jam alzo sus hombros.

-Bueno haya ustedes... sea lo que sea que quieran preguntarle al creador les deseo suerte.-Dijo Neo.

-Volvamos... Nightmare nos está llamando...-Goth miro la dirección del amo de las pesadillas, quien hacia señas para volver al entrenamiento. Como todos los días los niños comenzaron a entrenar su físico. Así pasaron los días entre golpes, dolor, quejas y frustración por los acontecimientos. Nuestros protagonistas estaban en la sala de su casa viendo tele, esperando a Ink que aun trabajaba a pesar de ser un poco tarde sobre pasando la hora que llegaba el creador.

-Gradient... llego el día...-Papper Jam comento.

-Me siento mareado tan solo pensar lo que nos dirá...

-Y yo nervioso hermano...- Los pequeños juntaron sus manos para darse ese consuelo, pues al escuchar a Ink llegar los puso más ansiosos, pero aun así debían fingir para no tener problemas.

-¡Papper Jam, Gradient ya vine!-Menciono un energético Ink San, que entro a la sala y miro a sus niños que estaban esperándolo dándole un abrazo cariñoso. Al ver más de cerca a sus niños pudo notar cierta inquietud a sus personas.- ¿Paso algo?

-Mamá... queremos preguntarte algo... -Dijo Gradient.

-De hecho queríamos hablarte de algo mami-Fue el turno de Pj de comentar.

Ink al escucharlos con atención, este asintió para ir a la sala para sentarse en el sofá enfrente de sus bebes y poder ponerles atención.- ¿De que desean hablar?

Los niños se miraron entre ellos nerviosos, así que tomaron valor para decir al mismo tiempo.

-¡¿Quién es nuestro padre?!

Un sofocante silencio inundo la sala, Ink quedo en shock al escuchar la pregunta de golpe dejando en claro que no se lo expresaba pues sus cuencas demostraban blancura total y una mueca inexpresiva.- ¿eh?

-mami, ¿Quién es nuestro padre?-Pregunto de nuevo Papper Jam.

-Tu mencionaste como murió, y que hizo por el multi-universo pero nunca nos dijiste su nombre...

-... yo... yo... su padre... me pidió como último deseo... no decir su nombre...-rápidamente su cerebro creo la excusa perfecta, aun estando en ese estado de shock- su padre me dijo que no pudiera contar más sobre él, tenía tantos enemigos que si ellos se enteraran que existen ... los aniquilarían no puedo permitir eso...

-¡Entonces muéstranos su tumba!-Fue rápida la respuesta de Gradient.

-¡Oh su monumento!, ¡Si es un héroe debe tener un monumento o algo!-PJ casi grito desesperado por saber.

Ink literalmente estaba contra la pared en busca de una respuesta, no podía decir nada referente a eso sus nervios lo estaban volviendo loco, comenzaba a tener tanto miedo pues sus niños preguntaron certeramente sobre su padre, comenzó a temblar al punto que iba a tener un ataque. Pero lo único que paso fue que termino vomitando tinta cayendo al suelo para terminar de vomitar.

-¡MAMA!-los gemelos al ver a su madre de esa manera, corrieron en su ayuda solo masajeándole su espalda y ayudarle a pararse, tan pequeños y ya se sentían tan angustiados.

-Papper Jam... Gradient, hay cosas que no deben saber y esta es una de ellas... no deben saber quién es su padre, oh si no... correrán un grave peligro.-dijo seriamente Ink volviendo a tener una postura correcta.

-Pero mama...

-¡PERO NADA GRADIENT! ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A ESCUCHAR EL TEMA DE SU PADRE!-El cambio de humor de Ink fue tan brusco, que los gemelos se tensaron y retrocedieron por sus gritos por lo que estos sintieron miedo por su mami, y al mismo tiempo un terrible nudo en sus gargantas se sintió de manera sofocante, pues jamás Ink les había gritado de esa manera tan cruel.

-¡NO... NO ES JUSTO MADRE!-grito Papper casi ahogado porque sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus cuencas.-¡ NEO, GOTH Y LOS NIÑOS QUE CONOCEMOS TIENEN UN PADRE!

¡¡¡TAMBIEN QUEREMOS TENER UN PADRE!!!

¡¡¡EXIGIMOS SABER QUIEN ES NUESTRO PADR....

Un terrible sonido sonó por toda la casa, pues fue el golpe de Ink que le propuso a su pequeño hijo menor, y más claro que el agua Papper Jam tenía la marca de la mano de su mami en su mejilla. La cachetada fue tan fuerte que Papper Jam cayó al suelo.

-¡QUIERO QUE AMBOS SE ENCIERREN EN SU HABITACION!-Fue la última palabra del creador, provocando que Gradient aun sin poder creer la escena, rápidamente ayudo a levantar a su hermano para irse ambos corriendo a su habitación. Termino por escucharse el azote de la puerta del cuarto de los niños.

Ink trataba de controlar sus pensamientos como su nerviosismo, en busca de mantener la cordura por lo cometido. Pero al escuchar a Delta llegar a su casa este solo se volteo al ver a ese esqueleto que por medio de la tele transportación se encontraba detrás de Ink con una sonrisa sincera y en sus manos una caja con un símbolo de una pizza grabada. El creador sin importarle nada más se lanzó a los brazos de ese Sans y su llanto se dejó escuchar muy alto y desgarrador haciendo que Delta se preocupara de sobremanera y por inercia lo abrazara fuerte dejando la pizza en el suelo, para ocuparse de Ink.

-¿Qué paso?-Pregunto Delta acariciando la cabeza de Ink para poder calmarlo.

-Mis hijos... preguntaron de nuevo por su padre... y yo... y yo... yo... golpee a Papper Jam-dijo entre gimoteos y trabado sin poder contener su dolor. Delta realmente se sorprendió por lo contado así que aun sin saber que decir se aferró a su pequeño Ink.

Mientras tanto los gemelos se encontraban abrazándose uno con el otro, PJ ocultando su carita en el hombro de su hermano mojando su camisa de llanto y de tinta. Gradient solo lo abrazaba sin querer soltarlo también lloraba en silencio y se notaba en sus hipos.

-Me duele mi mejilla... -Papper menciono con un dolor irritante en su cachete, por lo que este toco su mejilla para sobarla dejando ver que estaba hinchándose.

-Definitivamente... nunca nos dirá... PJ, nunca espere que te hiciera esto hermano... -Gradient dijo con una voz quebrada. El sonido del toque de la puerta interrumpió el estado de confort de los niños, por lo que solo se vio a Delta entrar en el cuarto de los gemelos. El adulto camino hacia ellos para sentarse en su cama aun con la mirada en el suelo.

-Gradient... Papper Jam, no voy a decir nada referente a lo sucedido... pero si puedo decirles algo referente a su padre... -Menciono provocando que los niños aun abrazados lo miraran con sorpresa y con suma atención.- Su padre tenía muchos enemigos tantos que es difícil de contar... ustedes son un secreto, por esa razón Ink los mantuvo ocultos a pesar de lo sucedido en esa guerra... si alguien se entera que son descendientes de él, los mataran ni siquiera yo podre protegerlos... -Finalizo Delta, esta vez mirando a los niños dejando ver su tristeza y su preocupación.

-Señor Delta... -Papper susurro aun dolido, solo se acercó a él para abrazarle cosa que el nombrado correspondió.- Sea sincero con nosotros... Nuestro padre no era un héroe, ¿Cierto?

-Cierto...

-¿Entonces quién es?, sabemos que es peligroso saberlo... pero aun así sigue siendo nuestro papa... tenemos derecho a saberlo.- Dijo Gradient aun sin poder comprender el riesgo, después de todo era un pequeño niño.

-No puedo decirles... le prometí a su madre que mantendría el secreto... Solo Ink puede contarles... -Menciono aun acariciando la mejilla golpeada de PJ que aún estaba en sus brazos.

-... mama... dijo que las mentiras son malas... -dijo PJ.

-Pero lo hizo con un propósito, sé que ahora no entienden pero lo harán en su debido momento... ahora solo bajemos a comer... -Se separó un poco de PJ para levarse de la cama y observarle tratando de sonreír.- traje Pizza.

Los gemelos solo asintieron y bajaron con Delta, el resto de la comida fue incomodo Ink al momento de que vio a sus niños se disculpó con lágrimas en sus cuencas, casi rompía a sus hijos por el abrazo que les daba pero a pesar de que los niños "perdonaron" a su madre no quitaba el hecho de que aún se sentían muy heridos, en especial Papper Jam ya que al recordar la cachetada hacia que su alma se sintiera más traicionada.

Ni siquiera el resto de la noche les ayudo a quitar el pesar de sus almas, deseaban respuestas y las querían ya. Prácticamente toda su vida vivieron en una mentira, admirando a un ser que no debieron alabar, confiando ciegamente en el creador de mundos, preguntándose si realmente había algo más que ignoraban y no era por nada pues el comienzo de la verdad estaba empezando a comenzar.

-Quiero saber... quien es mi padre...

-Ya somos dos Gradient...

-¿Ahora que aremos?

-Pienso que solo tenemos dos caminos...

-Creo que ya elegí cual quiero...

-Yo también hermano.

-¡¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!!-Gritaron Goth y Neo al mismo tiempo, sin poder creer lo que decían sus primos.

-Gradient... Jam esto es una locura... es muy peligroso para ustedes... ¡DIOS Y HACE UNA SEMANA QUE EMPEZAMOS A ENTRENAR!- grito un histérico Neo.

-Neo tiene razón, si eligen esto no saben si volverán con vida... -Menciono Goth aun sin poderlo creer, por lo que tomo los hombros de Gradient para apretarlo- ¡Por favor primo di que es una broma de mal gusto!

-Lo siento Goth pero es la decisión que hemos tomado... -dijo Gradient apartando los brazos del futuro dios.

-Si nuestra madre quiere ocultar la verdad, entonces nosotros la buscaremos... por esa razón queríamos invitarlos a ir con nosotros... -PJ comento, aun con esa calidez en su voz.

-Escuchen lo que dicen... planean ir a buscar a su padre, y hasta donde nos enteramos que es un destructor... -Neo recordó para su desgracia esa charla que habían expiado ya que Delta menciono el apodo del padre desconocido. A estas alturas el príncipe realmente había tenido una semana muy dura, no por el hecho de que dependía 100 % de su fuerza ya que él no poseía un alma como tal, sino que Nightmare lo entrenaba más duro que a sus primos que apoco a poco descubrían un poquito de sus poderes, provocando que cada entrenamiento termine fracturando una parte de sus huesos, y peor tantito este había comenzado mal. Primero ayer después de que sus primos se fueron su padre lo puso a ejercitar más, por lo que se fue a la cama muy adolorido y al despertar tuvo una descarada visita de Goth que le hizo una broma de mal gusto gritándole en el oído y despertándolo de golpe, cuando pensó que su dia iba a mejorar un poco, tan solo vasto mirar brevemente a Gradient y Papper Jam para notar más problemas, solo tuvo que esperar al final de su entrenamiento para poder irse los 4 a la habitación del príncipe y poder discutir la información revelada por Delta y como cerecita en el pastel, Gradient y Papper Jam tomaron la decisión de...

-"Hemos tomado una decisión... buscaremos a nuestro padre"

Definitivamente Neo nunca se esperó eso por parte de sus amigos. Lo que provoco que ni siquiera pudiera pensar en una solución exacta.- Esto es una locura... no puedo aceptar eso... por el simple hecho somos niños y si salimos...encontraremos peligro que no podemos hacer frente.- A pesar de ser de corta edad Neo tiene un punto muy sabio.

-Lo siento chicos, pero no quiero ir... me da miedo ir a explorar el mundo y no tener idea de lo que podamos enfrentarnos... -Comento un nervioso Goth la cual se notaba su miedo.

-Ni siquiera han aprendido abrir portales... y a duras penas Goth sabe abrir solo uno. ¿Cómo piensan irse si ni tienen las habilidades?-Pregunto Neo cruzando sus brazos y mejor prefirió sentarse en su cama junto con Goth.

-Neo... maso o menos, ¿cuándo crees que Nightmare nos enseñe a utilizar los portales y nuestras habilidades?

-Un aproximado de dos meses... PJ. Y eso primero deben aprender a defenderse físicamente... les llevaría más tiempo.

-¡Pero tenemos ventaja!, Goth primo tu sabes abrir portales enséñanos como te enseño Reaper.-Menciono un determinado PJ.

-¿Qué? Pero si yo apenas puedo abrir uno...

-¡Por favor Goth!, necesitamos tu ayuda... realmente necesitamos esto...- Gradient se acercó al nombrado para tomarle de la mano y mirarlo con una súplica.

-Está bien... pero si alguien pregunta quién te enseño, le dices que fue alguien más... ya que solo descansamos fin de semana puedo tomarlo para enseñarles... -Goth pensó en un horario para poder acomodarse con sus primos.

-Sigo diciendo que esto es un error... a pesar de que no pienso ir con ustedes, iré los fin de semana para entrenar esa parte de mí.-Dijo Neo seriamente.

Los niños al final de la charla juntaron sus puños como un pacto entre ellos, tan solo se escuchó el toque de la puerta y la voz maternal de la panda que entro para informarles que la comida estaba lista. Obvio que fue una noticia fascinante porque la comida de nana es tan deliciosa que los pequeños corrieron hacia la sala real, para tomar su lugar junto con los reyes que encargaban de cuidarlos.

-Míralo... tan despreocupado, ese maldito traidor de mierda. Pulpo asqueroso.-Menciono un desconocido fuera del castillo oculto entre los arboles del jardín la cual con pequeño portal miraba a Nightmare, con Dream y los niños comer. Tan solo verlo le daban ganas de asesinarlo.- Están con la guardia baja hay que matarlos de una vez por todas.

-Cállate... ya escuchaste la orden del destructor, cuando los reyes se vayan dejaran desprotegido esta Au y aprovecharemos para tomar toda la experiencia posible y si se puede el código madre de este Au. Mientras tanto hay que esperar... -Dijo un esqueleto con una sonrisa espeluznante, esos ojos detallaban su psicopatía y su maniaco interior moría por probar un poco de sangre y polvo.

Solo hay que esperar el mejor momento...

Continuara...


	5. Desconocido. (Advertencia)

ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTIENE ESCENAS FUERTES PARA EL ESPECTADOR, SE CONSIDERE DISCRECIÓN. FUISTE ADVERTIDO.

https://youtu.be/GHKV5_2g4CM // música

Un sonido blanco es lo único que podía escuchar el príncipe, sus cuencas veían esas imágenes tan desgarradoras, sus sirvientes, su hogar...

La sangre, las vísceras y las cenizas, todo estaba empapado en los pasillos de su castillo, los monstruos que estaban ahí unos estaban hechos polvo y otros estaban en su último suspiro. Los humanos que eran parte de la servidumbre, a diferencia de sus contrarios, sus cuerpos estaban inertes sin vida, su sangre pintaba cada corredor y pasillo, unos se veían que se habían arrastrada para escapar de sus asesinos, otros no tuvieron suerte dejando ver la falta de miembros de sus cuerpos. El príncipe al ver todo eso comenzaba a temer más por su vida, pues ese era su destino si su depravador lo capturaba.

-¡Mi príncipe! ¡Por favor no corra, solo quiero jugar!- La voz de su captor se volvió más temible, mientras corría detrás de él deseando atraparlo como el ratoncito que es, provocado que el nombrado acelerara su ritmo al correr.

"Corre, corre por tu vida, que no te atrape". Se decía mentalmente Neo en medio de ese frenesí lleno de sentimientos negativos. Todos concordaban en huir.

-¡ALEJATE!-Rugió con impotencia y terror reflejándolo en su cara. El futuro rey llego al fin a su alcoba, la cual rápidamente abrió la puerta para cerrarla con seguro, cuando estuvo al fin adentro de su cuarto se desplomo en el suelo cayendo de rodillas. Neo no aguanto más y comenzó a llorar, temblaba su cuerpo estaba empapado de sudor frio, y peor tantito sus ropas estaban manchadas de sangre de sus sirvientes como de sus cenizas.

¿Cómo llego a esto?

¿Quién era él?

¿Por qué ese desconocido mataba sin piedad a su gente?

Mami... papi sálvenme

-... ¿Dónde están?...- murmuro con su voz tan quebrada, llamando en silencio a Dream y a Nightmare, que ignoraban por completo el caos que pasaba en su hogar.

Toc toc

-Príncipe... ábreme la puerta.

Horas atrás.

Gradient tan solo se mantenía a una distancia considerable, mientras se notaba que jadeaba de cansancio y se veía en su cuerpo formado por su eto-cuerpo, que tenía múltiples golpes. No quitaba su vista de su primo Neo, quien tenía una posición defensiva tan solo fue directo a Gradient para atacarle lazándole un tremendo puñetazo, pero Gradient con sus brazos los puso enfrente para protegerse del golpe, al momento de recibirlo Neo cambio de técnica, para luego alzar su pie y darle una tremenda patada al costado, Gradient al sentir el golpe por inercia bajo sus brazos para sujetar la pierna de su primo. Pero Neo al ver que bajo su defensa este volvió alzar su brazo para darle otro golpe con su codo, pero Gradient aprovecho para aplicar fuerza considerable para poder alzar a Neo aun sujetando la pierna para darle un giro y así cargando al príncipe y poder girar y como final azotarle con fuerza contra el suelo, provocando que Neo al sentir el impacto contra la tierra sus huesos sufrieron el tremendo golpe haciendo que se volvieran agrietar, y al mismo este soltó un alarido de dolor, dejando en claro que necesitaba de un eto-cuerpo para esto, pero en una fracción de segundos este con sus brazos los posiciono atrás de su nuca y contra el suelo para hacer un perfecto Kick Up, al momento que se estaba levantando alzo su brazo derecho para insertarle un tremendo puñetazo en el pecho de Gradient que fue más potente gracias a la inercia que le dio al pararse. Gradient al recibir el poderoso golpe de su primo soltó un gemido doloroso y salió volando metros lejos de Neo, si no fuera por el eto-cuerpo que cubría su cuerpo hasta el cuello, literalmente tendría una fuerte lección en sus huesos. Paper Jam y Goth al ver ese golpe se sobresaltaron.

-¡GRADIENT!-Paper Jam grito, iba a pararse para acudir a su ayuda pero una mano que se posó enfrente de él, lo detuvo PJ miro desconcertado al dueño de la mano.

-Espera-Menciono Nightmare sin quitar su visa de la pelea enfrente de él.

Paper solo miro un poco molesto al rey de las pesadillas, para volver a mirar a su hermano que comenzaba arrastrarse, mientras Neo se acercaba poco a poco dejando ver que también estaba muy mal herido, sus costillas le dolían y sus muecas lo demostraban. Gradient trataba de pararse pero al tambalear su cuerpo fallaba en el intento, y de sus cuencas salían unas lágrimas las cuales una que otra gota mojo el pasto, el niño gruño frustrado pues desgraciadamente no podía hacer frente a su primo en una pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo, y peor tantito Neo tenía una gran desventaja y es que no tenía nada para proteger sus huesos, eso hacía que Gradient se molestara aún más, pues a pesar que su defensa es muy débil no podía hacerle acercarse para hacerle daño- ¡Maldicion!- El hijo del creador con su mano limpio sus lágrimas de su cuenca derecha y ese movimiento provoco que su propia alma latiera, su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar por voluntad propia, un poderoso sentimiento de determinación lo invadió y un poder comenzó a surgir haciendo que todo su cuerpo sufriera un fuerte choque eléctrico, empezando por su espina dorsal y así dándole un éxtasis inimaginable. Su mano que había limpiado su ojo fue directo hacia su cuenca para introducir solo un poquito sus dedos, y a si sacarlos dejando ver que estos estaban conectados a unos hilos verdes hechos de magia, por lo que rápidamente tubo que voltear su cuerpo para mirar a Neo que estaba a unos tres pasos de él, pues le iba a dar otro puñetazo pero antes de que el príncipe lo hiciera, Gradient lanzo esos hilos contra Neo la cual este fue rodeado por ellos, apresando sus manos con sus costados.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?!-Neo grito de sorpresa al ver como su primo lo había sujetado con una extraña magia. Antes de poder tratar de forcejear para romperlos, sintió como alguien tiraba de él con una fuerza que lo hizo jalar, provocando que la fuerza nueva del hijo del creador lo alzara. Pudo ver en una fracción de segundos a Gradient quien de sus ojo derecho salía una llamarada color verde, de su brazo que tenía los hilos estaban juntado con sus dedos, su cara demostraba una seriedad y al mismo tiempo esa determinación por ganar. Y así fue como el niño fue azotado contra el suelo de nuevo pero esta vez con más fuerza, esta vez haciendo que retumbara todos sus huesos y el golpe no solo sonara seco si no que provoco un sonido de huesos romperse.

El ganador Gradient.

Gradient jadeaba de cansancio como también su cuerpo se mantenía rígido por la adrenalina, pero rápidamente recupero la postura y esa flama verde comenzó apagarse hasta dejar que volviera su pupila a su estado normal.- ¡NEO!-Grito Gradient preocupado por lo que hizo, rápidamente se apresuró con su primo la cual solo gemía de dolor y se abrazaba así mismo gracias a que los hilos habían sido aflojados, en busca de parar esa terrible sensación. Nightmare automáticamente se tele transporto para ponerse de cuclillas, la cual automáticamente rompió los hilos con su fuerza bruta, y así poder revisar a su hijo, los pequeños que estaban de espectadores llegaron corriendo para rodear al príncipe, notando en sus caritas muy angustiados.

-¡Dios Neo perdóname!-Dijo Gradient casi al borde del llanto, al ver a su amigo de esa manera por su culpa.

-Tu... tu... no te preocupes primo...-Neo hablo entre cortado y tratando de cambiar su mueca de dolor puro, por una sonrisa sincera. Este se volteo para mirar a Gradient y a pesar de agonizar extendió su mano para acariciar su mejilla.-Felicidades... me ga... ganaste... y descu...briste un nuevo poder...tu poder...- El de huesos negros al mirar a su primo tomar su cachete rápidamente tomo su mano, la cual no contuvo el llanto pues su primo no lo odiaba como pensaba, al contrario lo felicito y se veía muy feliz como orgulloso por él.

-¡Oh Neo no te muevas empeoraras más!-Goth dijo preocupado, que estaba detrás de Gradient la cual se sentó a lado de su cabeza. Para luego tocar suavemente su frente.- Estate tranquilo amigo...

-Neo... ¿te recuperaras verdad?-Pregunto un sensible PJ, quien veía a su primo con tristeza y miedo, pues Paper no quería que su primo dejara de entrenar y mas que le dejara una herida de gravedad. Neo al ver a PJ en ese estado de preocupación al borde del llanto, tan solo alzo su pulgar para poder demostrar que estaría bien.

-Estará bien, solo son fracturas leves, para nuestra raza este tipo de fracturas son normales y gracias con la magia de nuestra alma, se puede regenerar y si sigue entrenando llegara un punto donde su cuerpo se volverá tan fuerte, que prácticamente será imposible que se fracture, y si lo hace no será nada.- Menciono Nightmare como si nada, y a pesar de ver a su propio hijo de esa manera le causaba un dolor no sabía demostrar esa parte de él. Rápidamente el rey comenzó a quitarse su gabardina para dejarla aún lado y así poder formar su alma, dejando ver una perfecta manzana de color negro con un toque de azul oscuro. La mano de Nightmare solo toco el pecho de su hijo, para que la energía de su alma que comenzaba a emanar comenzara a observarlo Neo, dejando ver como sus grietas se regeneraban poco a poco y así quitando su dolor, solo dejando leves rasguños.-Listo-Dijo terminando su trabajo.

Neo con ayuda de sus primos se levantó, para luego irse a sentar con Gradient en el lugar de PJ y Goth.

-Paper Jam, Goth. Su turno- Ordeno el rey provocando que los chicos les diera un escalofrío. Por lo que suspiraron derrotados pues ahora les tocaba pelear a ellos.

-Bien PJ, ¿Estás listo?-Pregunto Goth algo nervioso pues era la primera vez que peleaba.

-¡Mas que listo!-Dijo PJ notando su emoción, los niños al tener una distancia considerable.

Nightmare dio una señal, haciendo que los niños corrieron contra ellos para atacarse.

-Esos hilos... ¿no los heredaste de tu mama verdad?-Pregunto Neo a Gradient que solo estaban relajándose. El nombrado ni siquiera le prestaba atención a la pelea de enfrente pues este veía el hilo verde en su palma de su mano, la cual había recogido.

-Me temo que no... ¿y si este poder lo herede de mi padre?, ¿Qué clase de magia utilizaba?...

-Sea cual sea, es muy poderosa... tanto para ver a mi papa inquieto al ver tu magia.

-¿Inquieto?, ¡no me digas! (Sarcasmo) .Desde que paso ese día, tu padre ha estado sobrepasándose. A duras penas nos deja descansar... -Menciono Gradient tan solo soltando un suspiro cansado, pues definitivamente Nightmare estaba más extraño de lo normal.

-Por favor ni me lo repitas... a ustedes les toca la parte buena. Mientras yo tengo que entrenar aún más, con mi maestra Undyne que es especialista en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, tu porque crees estoy más cansado de lo normal es difícil llevar una rutina de entrenamiento más rígida. Todo porque yo aún no puedo sacar mi alma, y por ende no poseo un eto-cuerpo oh magia que pueda ayudar... por el momento dependo totalmente de mi cuerpo.-Mencionó con frustración Neo, que solo desvió su mirada al piso dejando en claro su situación.

Gradient al escucharlo, solo se quedó en silencio pues realmente eso si no lo sabía. Por lo que solo se acercó a su primo para poder su mano en su espalda y poder darle unas palmadas.-Perdón... no lo sabía

-No te preocupes, es mi culpa por no decirles...

-¿Hace cuánto que comenzaste a entrenar de esa manera?

-Desde que escuchamos esa charla... mi papa busco entre dimensiones a un maestro que me enseñara. Y encontró a una Undyne especialista en ese combate.

-... ¿y aun no sabes porque no has podido sacar tu alma?-Pregunto Gradien aun sin dejar de acariciar suavemente a su primo.

-Ni la menor idea... mi madre me dice que a lo mejor es por mi edad temprana. Pero bueno... que tal si hacemos una pequeña apuesta.- Dijo Neo mirando con una sonrisa maliciosa Gradient, la cual este solo devolvió esa sonrisa de complice.

Paper tan solo salió volando pues el golpe que Goth le dio, cuando este aterrizo al suelo rápidamente se paró antes de que Goth soltara una patada. El hijo de la muerte fue directo a PJ para lanzarse contra él y abrazar su tórax y tirarlo quedando arriba del hijo del creador, para poder alzar su brazo y darle un puñetazo pero eso hizo que PJ lo detuviera de golpe al sujetarlo con su brazo, los niños comenzaron a forcejear en busca de ver quien es más fuerte, ninguno quería ceder.- ¿Te rindes PJ?-Pregunto Goth retador.

-¡Tú ríndete!- PJ soltó las manos de Goth para poder agarrarlo de la cabeza, y luego bajarlo y soltarle un cabezazo directo, haciendo que el niño se bajara de PJ y tomara su cabeza para acariciarse y gemir de dolor como Paper.

-Ohhh dolió...-Goth se recuperó como pudo para mirar con molestia a Paper, la cual también se estaba recuperando del golpe. Al mirarse de nuevo se fueron uno con el otro tomando las manos contrario para ejercer fuerza, ambos no querían retroceder solo se miraban con desafío y sus dientes rechinaban por como daban todo de sí. PJ soltó el primer golpe dando una patada a Goth, la cual lo hizo retroceder para luego ir de nuevo y soltarle también una patada giratoria pero PJ solo se cubrió con el brazo, para luego soltar un golpe directo a la cara de Goth. Ambos estaban casi empatados en fuerza, solo que PJ podía esquivar los golpes con un poco de facilidad, mientras que Goth tenía más agilidad, en un último ataque Goht dio una vuelta de carro para que con su pie le diera una tremenda patada en la quijada de PJ, haciendo que este cayera al suelo. Paper aun consiente, y tambaleante se sentó para mirar a Goth que se corriendo para darle un golpe directo.

-"A este paso... no podre ganar"- Pensó por un momento, por lo que al recordar lo que hizo su hermano, tan solo sintió envidia pues fue el primero en despertar su habilidad. PJ gruño de frustración, también deseando tener su habilidad. Así que se levantó, para también correr contra Goth. Los dos al ver que se dirigían uno contra el otro, la adrenalina de ese momento como esa emoción por ganar los llevo a una determinación provocando que comenzaron a gritar.-¡¡¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTHH!!!

-¡¡¡PAPER JAAAAAAAM!!!

Neo y Gradient abrieron sus cuencas de golpe al observar como sus amigos comenzaban a despertar esa llamarada en sus ojos derechos. Nightmare tan solo se quedó mirando igual sorprendido, pues no pensó que también a ellos les afectaría el combate para despertar sus poderes.

PJ preparo su puño para poder golpear a Goth pero no se dio cuenta que de su puño comenzó a emanar una bola de tinta rodeándolo, y el contrario preparo la palma de su mano para darle un golpe directo a su pecho, sin darse una idea que inconscientemente estaba creando un gaster blaster pequeño siguiéndolo detrás de él. Al momento de que los niños se encontraron quedando cm cerca, PJ le dio un tremendo puñetazo en su estómago, provocando que la tinta cubriera por completo el estómago y pecho de Goth y saliera volando contra un árbol, pero antes de salir disparado Goth hizo una señal con su mano haciendo que el pequeño Gaster Blaster, semi formado abriera su boca para disparar un potente rayo contra PJ que lo recibió directamente.

Empate.

Rápidamente Nightmare se tele transporto con Jam pues entre Goth y él, Jam recibió más daño. Cuando Neo y Gradient llegaron vieron a un PJ inconsciente.

-Está bien, solo se desmayó... pero hasta las quemaduras no son graves... solo un poco de pomada y estará bien.-Dijo por lo que solo cargo a PJ estilo nupcial.

-¡Oigan! ¿Puedan ayudarme?-Goth menciono desde el árbol donde fue pegado por esa tinta que se hizo dura como el cemento. Los niños al ver eso se rieron porque de alguna manera era gracioso ver a su primo de esa manera, así que se acercaron para ayudarle.- ¡No se rían! ¡Y ayúdenme!- Gradient trato de quitar la tinta seca, pero fue imposible por lo que solo termino cansándose, como Neo que daba golpes con una roca para destrozarla.

-¡MALDICION! ¡Es muy duro Goth!-Dijo Neo tirando la piedra al piso pues no podía romper esa tinta seca, que parecía roca.

-Ohhh vamos ustedes pueden...-El pequeño atrapado se estaba desesperando. Nightmare solo fue con ellos pues también se divertía ver al niño en ese estado, con uno de sus tentáculos que se formó en un espalda le dio una señal a los otros para que alejaran, y así con un poderoso latigazo destrozo esa tinta dejando libre a Goth.

-Volvamos... por hoy terminamos- El rey menciono, aun teniendo en sus brazos al niño pues lo llevaría al castillo para que lo curaran. Dicho esto comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo, y detrás de él los pequeños le siguieron.

Al fin los pequeños estaban solos, Nightmare dejo a PJ en la camilla de la enfermería. Paper Jam se encontraba acostado en la cama, con vendajes en su cuerpo pues gracias a las enfermeras lo trataron con delicadeza este dormía plácidamente. Mientras que los niños solo estaban sentados alrededor de él.

-¿Esperaremos a que despierte?-Pregunto Goth curioso mientras acariciaba la mejilla de PJ.

-Mmmm ¿y perdernos la diversión de hacerle una broma?, no lo creo-Menciono traviesamente Gradient, que comenzó a planear una broma perfecta.

-Entonces mejor hay que hacerlo pronto, no sé a qué hora vendrá nana para avisarnos sobre la comida, oh bien nos venga echar un ojo y no nos dejara hacer una broma, no después de la última...-Menciono Neo que estaba sentado en una orilla de su cama, donde dormía PJ.- Digamos que unas sirvientas renunciaron por el susto dado.

-¿Enserio si se fueron? pfff quien lo hubiera imaginado jajajajaja-Goth comenzó a reírse, para luego tan solo tapar su boca para poder aguantar la carcajada.

-SI claro ríete, al menos no sufriste la mano dura de mi padre-Dijo Neo cruzando sus brazos, tan solo sintiendo escalofrío al recordar los regaños de sus padres.

-Chicos, chicos volviendo al tema. ¡Hay que molestar a mi hermano!-Gradient dijo de nuevo malicioso por lo que sus primos aceptaron. Sí que son unos pequeños diablitos.

El plan era hacer creer a PJ que durmió por años, y para eso tenían que conseguir aun esqueleto que se hiciera pasar por uno de ellos. Por lo que nadie conocía un esqueleto mayor que se presentara para estas bromas, por lo que optaron por disfrazar a Goht, Neo arranco una parte de un trapeador para hacer la barba artificial para Goht, Gradient se encargaron de "maquillarlo" con el los cosméticos, que Neo pidió prestado a una de las sirvientas... Pero la misma sirvienta termino maquillándole pues los niños le habían dejado hecho un desastre, dejando parecer a Goth ahora si un anciano.

-¿Están seguro que esto funcionara?-Pregunto el futuro dios de la muerte. Mirando en el espejo que la gata sirvienta le presto.

-Tranquilo cariño, ¡todo saldrá bien! Con las arrugas que te hice pareces todo un adulto mayor... jeje esta vez sí que me felicito por quedar tan bien.-Se alago la gata, mientras sonreía viendo a Goth.

-¡Muy cierto! ¡Muchas gracias señorita!, hizo un gran trabajo-Dijo Gradient con emoción.

-Gracias señorita... ¿Cómo podemos agradecerle?-Pregunto el príncipe a su sirvienta, la cual la chica al resivir sus cumplidos y sus agradecimientos solo dijo nerviosa.- No... no se preocupen, jejejeje solo déjenme ver también la broma.-La gata solo sonrió con malicia, pues la diversión que los niños trasmitían le habían contagiado con esa maldad, por ver a un PJ asustado.

Rápidamente Goth se acomodó su ropa y su bufanda. Mientras que sus primos y la sirvienta se escondían detrás de una cama. Gradient solo le dio la señal a Goth, por lo que el niño se acercó a PJ y con fuerza le dio una tremenda cachetada por lo que rápidamente volvió a su asiento tomo la revista para fingir leerla mientras PJ se despertaba de golpe y dando gritos de sorpresa.- ¡¿QUÉ?!, ¡¿QUÉ PASA?!, ¡¿DÓNDE ESTOY?!- PJ solo se volteo para ver a quien estaba a su lado, dejando ver a un esqueleto "anciano" leyendo una revista... pero de alguna manera ese adulto le era familiar.- ¿Quién es uste...

Antes de que pudiera despertar, Goth se volteo para mirarlo y con fingida sorpresa este se balanceo a PJ, para abrazarle y "llorar" de alegría.- ¡Ohhh Paper Jam, al fin has despertado!, Pensé que nunca lo harías... siempre tuve esperanza de que este día llegaría...-Goth decía aguantando con todo tu ser, para no reír y fingir al mismo tiempo. PJ no entendía nada y se notaba en su carita la confusión y la incomodidad que ejercía este "desconocido".

-¿Pero de qué habla señor?- Pregunto el pequeño aun sin entender. Rápidamente Goth se separó para mirarle "Sorprendido".

-PJ ¿Acaso no me recuerdas?... soy yo Goth... Paper has dormido por más de 50 años –Esa noticia le cayó como balde de agua fría a PJ, la cual este se le cayó la mandíbula de sorpresa y por primera vez su color de sus huesos se hicieron blancos del susto. Pero unas risas que terminaron por delatar la broma, pues Gradient y Neo no aguantaron más las ganas y comenzaron a carcajearse, pero no eran los únicos pues la sirviente cómplice también lo hizo. Luego Goth se unió a las risas, dejando un PJ super mega confundido y de alguna manera molesto. Los culpables salieron de su escondite para ir con Paper.

-Es una broma hermano ajajajajajaja debiste ver tu cara-Dijo entre risas Gradient. Limpiando una lagrima falsa de su mejilla.

-¡Tranquilo primo solo es una barba falsa y maquillaje! Jajajajajajaaajaja- Menciono Goth quitándose esa barba hecha con un trapeador, y limpiando el maquillaje con su suéter.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LES PASA?! ¡CASI ME MATAN DE UN SUSTO!- Grito PJ dejando en claro que se había enojado, por la broma.

-¡Solo es una broma PJ jajajajaja hay tu cara!-Fue el turno de Neo decir algo, aun sin dejar de reírse.

-¿De quién fue la idea de esto?-Pregunto ya más calmado PJ, pues a pesar de esa broma no era tan rencoroso.

-Fue mía hermano, y gracias a la señorita Jessi que fue la que maquillo a Goth... jeje y quedo perfecto-Dijo Gradient y al mismo tiempo presentando a la sirvienta que hizo una reverencia, pues también se estaba riendo.

-Ya veo... jajaja que gracioso hermano... ¡ven para darte un abrazo!-PJ comenzó a reírse, para ganarse la confianza de su hermano la cual se acercó, y al momento de que Gradient estaba cerca PJ cambio rápidamente su personalidad por una vengativa y furiosa, por lo que tomo a su hermano para jalarlo y ponerlo contra la cama, y así comenzó agitarlo como darle suaves golpes, que no dolían claro pues no se atrevia a lastimar a su gemelo.- ¡No es gracioso tonto!, ¡Y si yo te hago una broma! ¿Se te haría gracioso?- Seguía agitándolo y sometiéndolo aun contra la cama, pero Gradient no dejaba de reírse. Así que como pudo empujaba a su hermano y correspondía esos golpes también en busca de calmarlo, ni quisiera los niños y la chica que veian la escena no hacían nada por detenerlos de hecho aumento sus risas.

-Calma hermano jajaajaja es que tu cara ajajaja

En una humorística escena entre risas, entro una panda que en sus manos tenía una bandeja llena de comida, acompañada con una sonrisa relajada tan solo se paró en seco al mirar una situación peculiar. A los gemelos peleándose en la cama y también un poco mal interpretado, dos esqueletos niños muriéndose de la risa en el suelo y una sirvienta carcajeándose por la escena.-Hay dios jeje, ¿de qué me abre perdido?

-Nana ajajajaja espera ..jajaj es que.. Una broma jajajaj-Neo trataba de decir, pero no podía por tantas carcajadas.

Por lo que la panda entro a la sala de enfermería donde se encontraban para poder dejar la comida en el mueble de la lado de la cama de PJ, y como pudo separo a los gemelos con delicadeza solo sentándose entre ellos para separarlos. Provocando que los niños quisieran volver a juntarse para pelear, pero en vez de eso la osa solo los abrazo y los acurruco en sus piernas.- ohhh mis bebes no hagan eso, pelear es malo entre hermanos juju dejen eso atrás y disfruten de una comida deliciosa.-Nana dijo mientras acariciaba con ternura sus cabezas, haciendo que los gemelos se calmaran.

-¡Pero Nana ellos me hicieron una mala broma!-se defendió PJ, provocando que Gradient soltara otra risita.

-Pero PJ no es tan malo jij, a veces las bromas son un afecto de alguien que demuestra su querer, en especial en los niños. No lo hacen para hacerte miserable, lo hacen porque te quieren y lo demuestran con un amor apache... haciendo ese momento inolvidable como divertido.-Mencionó la panda dejando a PJ pensativo, por lo que solo suspiro para sentarse mejor en sus piernas.

-Jooo entonces prepárate para mi venganza hermanito-Se cruzó de brazos PJ.

-Jaa lo estaré esperando hermano-Dijo Gradient con una sonrisa retadora.

Al final los niños terminaron por explicar la situación a PJ, la cual este solo se emocionaba mucho por cómo al fin había despertado su poder. Mientras que comían la comida de la panda sirvienta que había traído, como también invitaron a la gata cómplice a comer con ellos, entre charlas sobre lo ocurrido y risas solo se veía una escena realmente agradable, todo visto por la reina del lugar junto con el creador, observándolos desde el marco de la puerta.

-Ohh Ink... ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?... al fin nosotros formamos una familia. Yo termine casándome con Nightmare y tuve un precioso hijo, al igual que reviviéramos de nuevo el árbol... junto con un reino. Y tu mi amigo dando a luz a dos adorables niños y no solo eso... si no terminaste por encantar a Delta- Dijo Dream susurrando para no llamar la atención de los niños y las sirvientas.

-Si quien lo diría...-Mencionó Ink con el mismo cariño que lo dijo Dream, pero al escuchar el nombre de Delta, tan solo se sonrojo dejando ver ese lindo color arcoíris en sus pomulos. Pues tan solo pensar en él, hacía que "alma" artificial latiera con ese amor que Delta hizo despertar.- Oh por favor Dream, no exageres...

-No te hagas Ink, se cómo lo miras y se cómo él te mira... se ve a lenguas que ambos se atraen, y apuesto que ya saben sus sentimientos... no por nada Delta se quedó contigo... después de que...-Dream tuvo que parar por un momento lo que iba a decir, pues tenía que buscar unas palabras que no hicieran a su gran amigo recordar.- Bueno... ya sabes, Delta ha tomado a tus cachorros como "suyos"... ¿Qué más necesitan? ¿Para declararse sus sentimientos?...

Cada palabra que decía el soñador, provocaba que Ink solo se sonrojara aún más de lo que ya estaba. Por lo que solo desvió su mirada para recargarse en la pared dándole la espalda aquella escena tan familiar.- No lose Dream, supongo que más tiempo... digo... ¿Qué tal si Delta se aburre de mí?... ¿Qué tal si solo es amistad?

-¿Ink cuánto tiempo más? Ha pasado 10 años... y Delta sigue ahí para ti, y no solo a ti si no... para ellos también-Dream señalo con su mirada a los niños de Ink que reían, aun sentados en las piernas de Nana, la cual estaba sentada en la cama, Neo y Goth estaban arriba de la cama sentados hablando sin parar, mientras la gata estaba en la orilla de la cama solo que recostada igual que todos riéndose de los chistes que Gradient contaba.

-Se lo diré... -Menciono Ink también mirando la escena, demostrando su determinación y más al ver a sus niños verlos tan felices.- Después de todo Gradient y Paper Jam, necesitan un padre también... y más ahora que comienzan a preguntarse... sobre él.

-¡A si se habla Ink!... ohh tinta... ¿me puedes hacer un favor?-Pregunto Dream curioso, y un poco apenado.

-¿SI de que se trata?-Preguntó Ink animadamente aun susurrando.

-¿Puedes crear una cámara y sacarles una foto?-Ink al escuchar esa petición, tan solo asintió para luego sacar un mini pincel y como si nada con tinta y magia creó una cámara la cual sin que los seres se dieran cuenta, este tomo una foto y automáticamente salió una hojita dejando en una imagen perfecta aquella escena. Dream la tomó y la guardo prometiéndole a Ink darle una copia. Y así los dos protectores entraron a la enfermería para poder unirse a ese momento tan divertido.

Las horas pasaron, los niños no solo se divertían y jugaban entre suaves empujones, sino que también las sirvientas aún sentadas en la cama junto con la reina, y el creador platicaban amenamente sobre su tips y entre otras cosas. Así pasó hasta que llegó la hora de despedirse, Ink tomó a sus cachorros de sus manos y se despidió de Dream y del príncipe junto con esas dos mujeres que se terminaron por volver amigos, y del pequeño y tierno Goth. Para luego irse de ahí abriendo un portal a su hogar. Después de unos minutos Reaper llegó como de costumbre a recoger a su hijo, la cual este se despidió de los anteriores nombrados. Y así nuestro príncipe se quedó solo junto con sus padres y su tutora Undyne, Nightmare al fin había llegado después de checar algo de su reino.

-¿Entonces a qué horas volverán?-Preguntó el niño mirando a sus padres que se preparaban para volver a partir.

-No te preocupes mi bebe, no tardaremos volveremos antes de que te des cuenta.- Dijo Dream mientras acomodaba la corbata a Nightmare, ambos tenían unas vestimentas galantes. Dream portaba un lindo vestido blanco con toques amarillos de una manera que lo hacía resaltar muy bien, a pesar de que aún no sacaba su eto-cuerpo. Mientras Nightmare portaba un smoking perfectamente planchado, dejando ver el atractivo del rey.

-Pero... ¿y si pasa algo?-Pregunto curioso y preocupado Neo.

-Si pasara algo, lo sabríamos inmediatamente.-Menciono Nightmare con ese tono de voz dominante como autoritario digno de su ego. Cuando su soñador termino de acomodar su corbata, este se acercó a Neo para acariciarle su cabeza, y ponerse casi de cuclillas para estar a la alcance de su hijo.- Si tu llegas a sentir miedo, desesperación, dolor etc yo sabré cuando estés en peligro. He iré directamente a salvarte, solo basta con llamarme... y antes de que te des cuente estaré para ti.-Nightmare tal vez no era un padre perfecto, pero demostraba muy bien su querer hacia su hijo, junto con su preocupación. Dream al ver eso tan solo sonrió más, asi que fue hacia Neo para abrazarlo con fuerza pero no tanta para no lastimarlo.

-¡Mi bebe! Te amo... confía en nosotros. Solo llámanos y ahí estaremos.-Dijo Dream casi al borde del llanto, pues al soñador no le gustaba alejarse de su cría, por lo que solo se separó de Neo para poder limpiar esas lágrimas traicioneras. Nightmare solo suspiro y abrazo de la cintura a Dream para que se relajara.

-No se preocupen mis reyes, el príncipe Neo está en buenas manos.-Dijo Undyne con esa vestimenta militar, estando detrás del príncipe en esa posición recta. Esta se acercó al príncipe para tomar uno de sus hombros y dedicarle una sonrisa sincera, provocando que el niño solo correspondiera. Los reyes tuvieron que irse en un carro, hacia una de las ciudades pues ahí tendrían una junta importante ya que tenían que tratar temas políticos de su reino. Dejando a Neo al cuidado de Undyne, la cual al ver que los reyes se marcharon automáticamente se fueron a entrenar cerca del árbol donde descansaba la primera guardián del árbol de los sentimientos.

Neo cayó en el césped jadeando de cansancio y temblando. Solo mirando a su maestra que lo miraba con seriedad.- ¡Príncipe debes levantarte! ¡Tienes que darlo todo!-Exclamo Undyne, mientras se acercaba al príncipe con una de esas flechas que le había lanzado, pues estaban entrenando la habilidad de esquivar.- ¡El enemigo no tendrá piedad! ¡Te matara si le das la más mínima oportunidad!

-Entendido... -Dijo Neo levantándose poco a poco, hasta quedar de nuevo para el combate para luego suspirar y ponerse posición defensiva. Undyne al ver eso se alegró pues en esas semanas en entrenar al príncipe este había mejorado a un ritmo bueno. Por lo que volvieron a combatir. Nana solo miraba sentada en una roca como entrenaban, pues ella también se encargaba de cuidar al príncipe y más siendo su niñera personal. A si paso unas horas cuando al fin cayo la noche, y el pequeño ya hacía en el pasto recostado muy cansado, mientras que su maestra solo tomaba agua que le había traído la panda.

-Has mejorado príncipe. Si sigues por este camino... no habrá nada que te detenga, ahora es hora de irme.- Undyne tan solo se despidió del niño con un saludo con la mano, acto que correspondió el príncipe.

-Gracias maestra Undyne.-Dijo aun jadeoso, por lo que ella comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

-Vamos mi príncipe, hora del baño y después a dormir jeje- La panda tomo de la mano al niño para guiarlo dentro del castillo- Dentro de unos minutos vendré a arroparlo mi señor. Ahorita vengo príncipe Neo... no olvide de lavas sus pies.-La panda solo beso la frente del chico mientras se retiraba, ya que lo había dejado en su habitación que también portaba un baño para él solito. Neo obedientemente, a si paso una media hora la cual salió al fin limpiecito y con una toalla rodeando su cadera desnuda dejando ver su cuerpecito con uno que otro golpe y cicatriz por el entrenamiento. Al ver que no había signos de Nana este fue a su closet para poder ponerse su pijama. Y así acostarse en su cama para poder esperar a la panda.

Pero ella no llegaba.

Pasó una hora exactamente, y el niño ni siquiera podía dormir pues deseaba ser acurrucado por su nana, por lo que se le hacía muy raro que ella no viniera ya que Nana oh su madre siempre venían para acorrucarlo oh darle un beso de buenas noches. Por lo que el príncipe se paró para ir a buscarlo pues sentía que algo no estaba bien, así abrió la puerta para poder buscarla entre los pasillos, pero lo más extraño es que las luces ya hacían apagadas y al mismo tiempo no había visto un guardián, oh sirvienta andando al contrario el príncipe se encontraba con polvo alrededor.- Dios... ¿porque hay tanto polvo?-Pregunto mientras se acercaba a uno de los montones de polvo para tomar tantito con sus dedos, pero su sorpresa fue que al tocarlo se dio cuenta que es ceniza.- ¿Qué? ... ¿Por qué esto?-Tan solo sintió que dentro de ese matoncito se sentía una tela, la cual metió su mano para sacar de ahí una camisa enunciada no solo de ceniza si no algo que estaba manchado de un líquido extraño. Neo no podía ver por la oscuridad ni la luna ayudaba en iluminarlo pues esta ya hacia tapada por unas nubes, por lo que solo dejo caer la camisa de nuevo en el polvo y se limpió su mano en su pijama y seguir caminando pero esta vez llamando a Nana. El pequeño nunca fue educado sobre la muerte de un monstruo por lo que tenía su inocencia intacta en estos temas.- ¿¡Nana!?, ¡¿Alguien?... ¡¡NANA!!- esta vez gritó en su búsqueda, pero nada solo siguió caminando pero mientras más lo hacía seguía viendo lo mismo, esto provocó que comenzara desesperarse y asustarse pues no era normal este tipo de escenas ni mucho menos que su castillo este solitario.- ¡NANAAAAAAA! – volvió a llamarla, pero lo único que escucho fue un murmullo cansado llamándolo.

[Reproducir música]

-Principe... príncipe Neo... -Neo al escuchar eso rápidamente fue tras la dueña de esa voz, por lo que este se emocionó pues al fin había encontrado a alguien, pero al ir al pasillo donde la escucho solo veía que estaba más oscuro que el anterior pues esta vez una cortina tapaba la ventana.

-¿Hay alguien aquí?-Preguntó mientras valientemente entraba en ese pasillo, para luego buscar una de las cortina y poder abrirlas, pero en una de esas se tropezó con algo extraño y termino por mojarse con algo, extraño un líquido algo pesado. Para luego volver a levantarse un poco adolorido por el golpe que se dio, pero se limpió sus manos rápidamente en su camisa.

-Princi... príncipe... por... por favor... por favor... huya... por favor...-la voz murmuraba aun cansada y se escuchaba cada vez más bajo. A veces no entendía Neo lo que decía.

-No comprendo... ¿puede repetirlo?-Dijo esta vez encontrando al fin la cortina, para abrirla dejando entrar la luz lunar, la cual aún seguía atapaba por esas nubes. Cuando Neo se volteo su sorpresa se fue muy grande pues ahí estaba una de sus sirvientas, esa misma gata que sentada y recargada en la pared con el uniforme rasgado y manchas de sangre en su costado junto con unos golpes decorando su pelaje.- ¡¿Qué demonios?!... ¡¿Qué le paso?!-Rápidamente Neo fue hacia ella, para poder verla mejor pero la gata solo lo tomo de su mejilla y dijo esta vez. Fuerte y claro.

-Príncipe... ¡CORRA!-Al momento de decir eso, las nubes al fin se habían quitado y con esa luz lunar, dejo ver todo el pasillo... pero adornando sobre el lienzo los cadáveres de los humanos, y más polvo de los monstruos muertos... las tripas, la sangre, y los cuerpos desmembrados decoraban el lugar en una escena tan asquerosa y horripilante. Provocando que el príncipe diera un grito de terror y miedo puro, provocando que viera sus manos las cuales esta tenía rastros de sangre y su pijama también, pues con lo que se había mojado no era nada menos que la sangre de un humano destripado a su lado derecho.

\- ... así que ahí estaba –Una nueva voz se presentó, Neo junto con la gata sintieron pánico al escucharlo tan tenebroso. La gata comenzó a entrar en paico y a gritar que se fuera y corriera por su vida, pero el niño estaba más muerto de miedo que nada que ni siquiera podía moverse solo podía ver a ese esqueleto que estaba en otro pasillo caminando hacia ellos con esa calma, podía notarse que en su ojo salía una flama de color morado y su iris de color rojo puro como la misma sangre humana que manchaba al príncipe. Cuando al fin la luna lo alumbró pudo ver Neo, que en su mano izquierda portaba una cabeza cercenada de un humano, la cual dejaba un rastro de líquido manchando el suelo. Ese Sans sólo sonreía de una manera retorcida y burla por el contrario, así que tiro la cabeza a un lado para poder quedar solo varios metros de distancia.- Príncipe... ¡pasemos un buen rato!- Ese maldito se lanzó contra contra Neo y la sirvienta, comenzando a correr contra ellos.

-¡NOOO NEO CORRE, POR FAVOR CORRE!-Gritó la gata con todas sus fuerza, en busca de sacar en trance a su señor, por lo que se arrastró rápidamente hacia el que solo estaba inmóvil y paralizado de terror puro, por lo que tomo su hombro para sacudirlo.- ¡¡¡NEO CORRE!!!

-HAHA HAAHAHAHAHA ¡NO LO CREO!-El Sans llegó, levantó su mano manchada de muerte, para acabar con la gata. Neo solo miro como ese desconocido iba a matarlos, lloraba e silencio y temblaba rogando por no morir, deseaba vivir, quería vivir. La gata rápidamente cubrió con su cuerpo a Neo para que pudiera recibir el golpe definitivo. Pero en vez de eso solo se escuchó como la ventana se rompió, pues un nuevo monstruo había aparecido lazándose por la ventana y darle un poderosa tecleada al sujetó la cual se escuchó como se estrelló contra el pavimento y sus huesos tronaban. Rápidamente Undyne fue con el príncipe y la gata, para tomar a la gata como un saco de papas y al mismo tiempo darle una fuerte cachetada al príncipe.

-¡NEOOOO LEVANTATE Y CORRE!- Neo reaccionó la cual obedeció a su maestra, que había vuelto por lo que rápidamente se pasó para ir tras de ella quien sujetaba su brazo. Ambos corrían con todo lo que daban en especial Neo pues hacía lo posible para seguir los pasos de su maestra. Undyne como podía buscaba un escondite algo rápido, pues no había tiempo ya que el desconocido iba tras de ellos gritando y riéndose como un maldito maniaco que es.- Undyne tan solo gruño para detenerse de golpe y poner detrás a Neo para crear una de sus poderosas flechas y con ella destruir el techo para separarla del asesino, y así correr de nuevo llegando a la cocina del palacio, a pesar de ser grande había lugar para esconderse, rápidamente cerró la puerta. Para poder dejar ahí a la gata y al príncipe.- ¿Dime qué demonios está pasando?-Pregunto muy exaltada la guerrera a la gata, la cual solo gemía de dolor.

-Las.... Luces... primero... se apagaron... después, comenzaron a desaparecer... los guardias... y los sirvientes... el polvo y sangre... comenzaron aparecer...-Trato de decir algo, mientras el pequeño príncipe solo estaba sentado abrazando fuertemente sus piernas y ocultando su cabeza aún en shock.

-Carajo... los cobardes esperaron a que los reyes se fueran para atacar... joder... -dijo Undyne sonando muy molesta como desesperada, buscando una solución algo que pudiera ayudarlos.

-Jo jo jo veo que el imbécil de mi compañero no pudo acabarlos...-Detrás de ellos sono una nueva voz, provocando que Neo al escucharlo rápidamente se levantara y fuera con Undyne abrazarla. Mientras que la gata solo dio un pequeño grito y Undyne se puso en guardia, pues enfrente de ella estaba otro desconocido siendo un Sans con la apariencia de Blue Sans, solo que más tétrica y dominante con unas cicatrices en su cuenca izquierda y en sus manos agarrando una oz manchada de sangre fresca, con seca.- Pero bueno... yo me encargare del trabajo.-Antes de que pudiera lanzarse a matarlos, Undyne fue más rápida por lo que se lanzó contra él para llevarlo directo al pasillo y asi pelear contra ese Sans.- ¡NEO HUYAN!-Dijo antes de cerrar la puerta de golpe, para ser de carnada para el enemigo. Dejando al príncipe y a la sirviente solos.

-Ya escuchaste... príncipe corre...-Dijo la gata aun mal herida.

-Pero... pero... usted... no quiero... no quiero dejarla...-Menciono Neo tembloroso y muy nervioso, pues al mirar el costado de su sirvienta más terror le provocaba pues no dejaba de sangrar, por lo que rápidamente busco una toalla oh algo para limpiar, lo único que encontró fue un trapo la cual utilizo como vendaje y así detener un poco la sangre.

-Pero mi señor... no durare mucho... por favor... -No pudo decir más pues Neo solo la abrazo.

-Ni diga nada más... tengo miedo, pero aquí no hay nada que pueda ayudarla... necesito ir a la enfermería...-Dijo Neo armándose de valentía, pues a pesar de que sentía tanto terror el deseo de ayudar a su sirvienta lo llenaba de determinación.- Ocúltate mientras tanto... -Solo se separó para ir a la puerta.

\- No... NO NO, ¡mi seños no vaya se lo ruego!-Pero Neo ya se había ido.- Mi señor... por favor cuidase.-Susurro la gata.

Neo solo vio como en los pasillos estaba solitario y dejando ver pruebas de una batalla, Undyne se había llevado al enemigo lejos. El niño solo suspiro aterrado, y comenzó a correr hacia donde debería estar la enfermería. Pero se detuvo pues enfrente de él pudo divisar una silueta siendo ese desconocido, la cual caminante se acercaba a él, con esa sonrisa maldita.

-Lo encontré príncipe...

Neo esta vez no se quedó quieto, comenzó a correr a otra dirección por su vida rápido como podía. La adrenalina estaba al 100 sus instintos le ordenaban no parar.

¡QUIERO VIVIR!

-¡Mi príncipe! ¡Por favor no corra, solo quiero jugar!- La voz de su captor se volvió más temible, mientras corría detrás de él deseando atraparlo como el ratoncito que es, provocado que el nombrado acelerara su ritmo al correr.

"Corre, corre por tu vida, que no te atrape". Se decía mentalmente Neo en medio de ese frenesí lleno de sentimientos negativos. -¡ALEJATE!-Rugió con impotencia y terror reflejándolo en su cara. El futuro rey llego al fin a su alcoba pues era el único refugio que penso, la cual rápidamente abrió la puerta para cerrarla con seguro, cuando estuvo al fin adentro de su cuarto se desplomo en el suelo cayendo de rodillas. Neo no aguanto más y comenzó a llorar, temblaba su cuerpo estaba empapado de sudor frio. La sangre de sus sirvientes no ayudaba en nada cuando miraba su ropa.

¿Cómo llego a esto?

¿Quién era él?

¿Por qué ese desconocido mataba sin piedad a su gente?

Mami... papi sálvenme

-... ¿Dónde están?...- murmuro con su voz tan quebrada, llamando en silencio a Dream y a Nightmare, que ignoraban por completo el caos que pasaba en su hogar.

Toc toc

-Príncipe... ábreme la puerta.

Neo al escuchar eso, tan solo rápidamente se levantó para buscar un escondite, fue directo a la ventana para salir, pero al ver que su alcoba estaba de 3 pisos se asustó por lo que mejor tuvo una idea, fue directo al baño donde abrió la ventana y puso seguro a la puerta, y así salir y cerrarla de golpe para engañar a su captor que se había encerrado y fugado. Para a si esconderse debajo de su cama. El asesino tiro la puerta con su fuerza bruta, para poder entrar y como planeo Neo este fue al baño para igual con dos patadas termino por destruir la puerta y buscar el paradero del niño, pero al ver la ventana abierta tan solo gruño y salir del baño, mientras que nuestro príncipe solo miraba sus pies haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo para no emitir un sonido, tapando su boca con sus manitas. Pero solo vio como este se iba del cuarto, Neo solo comenzó a tranquilizarse, y a suspirar de alivio ni siquiera vio que detrás de él se veía que ese Sans se había tele transportado con sigilo en el otro lado de su cama y así ponerse de rodillas y ver por debajo de la cama.

-¡Te encontré!

Neo se puso blanco, sintió que su vida se detenía por lo que poco a poco se volteo para ver la cara de su asesino mirándole con hambre de matarlo, sus ojos desquiciados y su sonrisa maldita. Esta automáticamente desapareció pues como tan rápido como llego rápido se fue, pues alguien tomo los tobillos del Sans para arrojarlo contra unos muebles.

-¡ALEJATE DE MI PRINCIPE!-Rugió con una ira y un poder descontrolado, la misma osa que cuidaba de Neo desde que nació.

-¡¡NANA!!-Neo grito de felicidad saliendo de la cama rápidamente, mientras lloraba aun mirando a su nana, esa panda que estaba cubierta de sangre en su vestimenta, como de ceniza y se veía que tenía cortadas en su cuerpo.

-¡CORRE NEO!-Exclamó con fuerza la panda, Neo obedeció saliendo automáticamente de su cuarto.

-¡PUTA MADRE! ¿¡ACASO NO PUEDO LLEVARME AGUSTO AL PRINCIPE SIN QUE NADIE ME INTERRUMPA?!?- Muder Sans se levantó para ir por la panda, pero no conto que la osa de su mano creó una bola de fuego y la arrojó contra el enemigo provocando que el lugar comenzara a incendiarse, y así la panda salió del lugar, para ir por Neo que ya hacía a unos metros de ahí ella lo alcanzó con facilidad y lo tomó en sus brazos para cargarlo he ir hacia una ventana y así saltar rompiéndola y cayendo de tres pisos, aterrizando en el jardín donde Neo entrenaba hace unas horas.- ¡Nana! ¿En dónde estabas? ¿Quién son ellos?-Pregunto desesperado el niño- ¿Por qué mama y papa no vienen?

-Escúchame bien Neo, esos seres vienen a matarnos son enemigos. Ellos pusieron un escudo extraño alrededor del castigo, provocando que nuestros reyes no puedan sentir la desesperación que viene del castillo... por esa misma razón debemos huir mi señor –Dijo la panda, aun cargando a su niño y al mismo tiempo corriendo por su vida. Pero un Gaster Blaste apareció enfrente de ellos la cual este se disparó, provocando que Nana detuviera su paso para esquivarlo.

-¡Eres muy escurridiza, puta panda! ¡Pero esta vez no será así! ¡BASTA DE JUGAR!-Dijo el Sans que los perseguía, con un enojo palpable por lo que gruñía con ira y desesperación por matar. Detrás de él apareció el otro Sans que Neo se encontró en la cocina, se notaba mal herido y molesto.

-Esa perra se escapó... no tenemos mucho tiempo, toma al príncipe y vámonos.-Menciono Raspberry Sans, dejando en claro su molestia.

-¡¡ NO LO PERMITIRE!!-Rugió la panda bajando a Neo para ponerse enfrente de él.- ¡Mi príncipe corre!- Neo obedecio comenzó a correr, al ver esto los enemigos fueron contra la panda que diestra y siniestra comenzó a atacarlos.

Dusts le lanzo una patada la cual ella tomo como si nada y con esa fuerza de oso que portaba lo tomo para azotarlo contra el suelo, Raspberry con su oz comenzó a lanzar tajos en busca de cortarla pero ella como podía esquivaba y así darle otro puñetazo en su cráneo, volvió a convocar esas bolas de fuego de sus manos para lanzarlas contra ellos las cuales esquivaron rápidamente.- Yo fui elegida para ser niñera de mi señor Neo, ¿Enserio creyeron que solo me eligieron por saber cuidar niños?. ¡FUI ENTRENADA PARA PROYEGERLO CON MI VIDA!-Volvió a rugir, para luego poder volver tacarlos, a pesar estar en una clara desventaja sabia defender y atacar de manera maestra, haciendo que los dos asesinos tan solo se excitaran mas al ver un digno oponente, pero aun así para la panda no podía detenerlos pues primera ellos tenían más poder que ella, y segunda se estaba cansando hace tiempo que no se ponía en forma. Rasp tan solo le dio una tremenda patada provocando que saliera volando a unos metros hacia el árbol de los sentimientos, en donde Neo se ocultaba en una de sus ramas.- ¡Nana!- El amor que sentía Neo por esa panda, es tan fuerte que salió de su escondite para ir por su ayuda, pero fue su peor error. Ya que la panda al ver a su niño que iba por ella vio como Rasp aparecía detrás de Neo alzando su Oz para cortarlo. Nana con rapidez se levantó y corrió hacia ellos para recibir el poderoso impacto provocando que rasgara su ropa y cortara su piel. Neo en fracción de segundos miro todo aun en shock.- Mi niño... mi cachorro... lamento, no poder estar más contigo... así que por favor...

Vive...

Nana tomo a Neo de su pijama para lanzarlo con fuerza contra el árbol de los sentimientos. La cual el niño al estar en el cielo pudo ver como Dust aparecía detrás de ella y con un cuchillo le cortó la cabeza salpicando de sangre el pasto y parte le cayó en la cara al príncipe, que aun ya hacía en el aire y todo en fracción de segundos. La cual aterrizó de golpe y rodando en el árbol de su abuelita golpeándose la cabeza con el tronco, como pudo se levantó tambaleante y adolorido para poder ver algo borroso y extraño a los desconocidos, pero este concentró su vista al cuerpo de Nana que caía de rodillas y al suelo volviéndose cenizas. Provocando que Neo tan solo miraba con horror como su segunda madre moría por culpa suya.

-Es tu turno...-Mencionó Dust mientras lamia el cuchillo que mató a Nana.

-No... no... no... aléjense...-Dijo en busca de retroceder, pero al hacerlo se sintió acorralado pues topo con el tronco del árbol. Tan solo alzo sus brazos contra ellos, pues recordó que también era un esqueleto y podía usar magia, así que trato desesperadamente de sacar su alma algo lo que sea para alejarlo de él.

¡PERO NADA!

-HA AH HA AH EL IDIOTA CREE QUE PUEDE CONTACTAR SU MAGIA.- Rio estrepitosamente Raps al ver el inútil intento del niño. Dust se unió a la risa, por lo que ambos esqueletos corrieron hacia Neo en busca de capturarlo.

El pequeño príncipe vio toda su vida enfrente de sus ojos, a su mami quien lo abrazaba y besaba, reían y todos sus recuerdos de su madre. Ah Nana esa panda, que siempre lo cuido desde que tiene memoria, cuando sus padres no estaba ella estaba para él, cuando lloraba cuando sus padres lo regañaban por sus travesuras, Nana lo consolaba y lo aconsejaba. Y a sus primos, casi sus hermanos como compartió cada momento divertido con ellos, Paper Jam su recuerdo más especial fue cuando este le regaló un dibujo a tan corta edad dejando en claro su querer, pues ese día era su cumpleaños un tesoro que Neo guarda con recelo, con Gradient que este porque estaban aburridos en el cuarto del nombrado terminaron por pelear en un aguerra de almohadas y terminaron por hacer que toda la habitación se llenara de plumas y terminaran durmiendo juntos agotados ese día PJ acompaño a tío Ink por unas cosas, y con Goth y Frisk que un día que visito su casa tío Geno preparo el baño para que se pudieran bañar juntos, nunca imaginó que ver a Goth por completo desnudo terminó por atraerle por completo, pero aun así las risas y la batalla de mojarse no faltó, Frisk solo mojaba a los esqueletos con un bote mientras Neo hacia una prisión con sus manos para que el agua que se introducía saliera disparada en un chorrito contra Goth y Frisk. Y por último su padre que a pesar de ser serio demostraba su afecto, como la vez en que cayó de un árbol y se lastimó Nightmare apareció para él pues este sintió el dolor de su niño, la cual lo llevó al castillo y curo mientras lo regañaba por subirse a un árbol. Oh la vez en donde tuvo una pesadilla y llamó fue corriendo a la alcoba de sus padres, donde solo encontró a su papi durmiendo pues ese día su mami tuvo que ir a otro Au por los Stars, Nightmare solo lo acurruco a su lado y lo abrazo protectoramente diciendo que el siempre estaría para protegerlo, y ahí recordó las palabras de su papa antes de que se fuera.

-¡¡¡PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!-Grito tan fuerte como pudo, cubriendo con sus manos su cara pues no quería ver como esos desconocidos se acercaban a él para "asesinarlo". Un poderoso tentáculo salió detrás de ese árbol y alado de Neo, este con una fuerza descomunal aventó a Rasp cortando su brazo de paso, provocando que este chillara de dolor, mientras que Dust dio un salto hacia atrás para esquivar ese tentáculo que iba detrás de él.

-¡USTEDES! ¡LA PAGARAN MUY CARO!-Rugió con una ira he impotencia Ninghtmare Sans, en esa forma de pesadilla esa oscuridad cubriendo por todo su maldito cuerpo, la cual caminaba y haciendo sonar sus pasos pesados. Esos cuatros tentáculos decorando su espalda su abrigo solo podía verse que también estaba cubierto por la masa oscura. Su único ojo se dejaba ver con una llamarada azul poderosa dejando en claro que estaba muy furioso, gruñía como un animal en busca de comer. Neo solo miro con sorpresa a su padre y un gran alivio.

-¡NEOOOOOO! ¡MI BEBEEE!-Dream también apareció detrás de él para ir abrazarlo con fuerza, mientras lloraba de alivio como de felicidad al ver a su hijo, su cachorro vivo. Provocó que un escudo de color amarillo rodeara los cuatros, pues a lado de Dream ahí estaba la Undyne muy mal herida pues ella fue quien avisó a los reyes.

Una nueva batalla estaba a punto de comenzar, el rey de las pesadillas contra esos dos invasores.

¿Quién ganará?

Continuará...

//Notas del autor:

Muy buenas noches, días, tardes a mis queridos lectores. Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo y solo quiero decirles una cordial disculpa por a ver dejado mi fanfic durante un largo tiempo. Espero poder complacerlos con estos nuevos capítulos.  
Pero saben quisiera pedirles un favor grande, pues como escritora deseo mejorar mas mi arte, por lo que pido su crítica constructiva oh mensajes de animo para alentarme a seguir escribiendo, y mejorar aún más. No solo para mi si no también para ustedes, pues no solo lo hago por que me guste, si no para que ustedes disfruten de mis obras.

Sin mas que decir les digo que tengan un excelente día. Hasta el proximo capítulo mis queridos lectores.

att: Kiara.S


	6. Pelea

Capítulo 6.

**Pelea.**

Solo se podía escuchar un grito de dolor, junto con el rugido de una deidad desquiciada. En el pasto a unos metros de Nightmare estaba Raspberry gruñendo, y soltando maldiciones al aire ya que su brazo fue cortado como si nada, provocando que su dolor comenzara aumentar así que su opción fue que como pudo tomo el brazo cortado y trato de pegarlo a su cuerpo con magia que ayudaba a mantenerlo en su lugar de origen.

-Maldición… te dije que te apresuraras…-Menciono Rasp jadeoso y temblando, aun se veía nervioso como intimidado pues sabia a la perfección que no eran rival para Nigthmare.

-Sans tenemos que huir… -El Papyrus de Dust Sans exclamo casi al borde del terror, al ver la clara desventaja.- Esta vez no podremos correr, tenemos que planear algo-El “fantasma” oh tal vez sea la esquizofrenia de Dust, comenzó a “jalar” el hombro de su hermano para convencerlo de escapar.

-Aunque quisiera… el traidor no nos dejara ir… -Susurro Dust dejando ver que unas gotas de sudor frio bajaba por su frente como mejilla.- ¡Cállate Rasp esas malditas se atravesaban a cada rato!

-¡¿CABRON PORQUE NO TOMASTE AL MOCOSO RAPIDAMENTE?!- Esas palabras provocaron la paciencia del rey se cortara, por lo que fue directo hacia Rasp para destruirlo. Rasp no se dio cuenta de la increíble velocidad que Nightmare se dirigió a él, porque cuando pudo reaccionar solo vio cómo su contrincante con sus dedos en forma de garras gracias a esa masa oscura estaban a punto de arrancar la vida de ese pequeño Sans. Dust rápidamente reacciono y contacto un Gaster Blaster a lado de ellos para dispararle a Nightmare, cosa que Rasp y Nightmare automáticamente esquivaron ese poderoso rayo. Rasp se tele-transporto detrás de Dust para luego caer de rodillas, pues tan solo vio por una fracción de segundos toda su vida necesitaba salir de ese shock rápidamente.-Ni creas que te agradeceré…

-¡NO LO HICE POR TI ENANO DE MIERDA! SI TU MUERES LA PROBABILIDAD DE QUE SOBREVIVA SERÁ DE CERO…- Menciono con repudio Dust aun manteniéndose en posición defensiva sin quitar la mirada hacia Nightmare, la cual este volvió a su postura de ataque.

-Jodete Dust… esta vez ataquemos a la vez…-Respondió el lord que por fin pudo pararse y contactar su oz, dejando ver que su brazo que había cortado estaba totalmente pegado. Tan solo desvió su mirada hacia el pequeño príncipe llorón, que se aferraba al pecho de su madre mientras que Dream lo protegía con sus brazos y su escudo y miraba con desafío con ira hacia su persona como a Dust. Mientras que Undyne que con anterioridad se había escapado estaba enfrente de esos dos, por si la situación se presentaba y poder protegerlos.- “Genial ahora no se si poder acercarme al bastardo”

Los tentáculos de Nightmare tentáculos comenzaban a moverse inquietos en busca de destripar, hacer polvo oh hacer una masacre. La deidad volvió atacar pero esta vez los enemigos atacaron al mismo tiempo provocando que al momento de chocar Nightmare creo un poderoso tajo en el aire casi llevándose a Dust, pero Rasp contrataco con su Oz para cortarlo pero un tentáculo lo impidió pues lo tomo con fuerza para luego azotarlo contra el suelo a metros de distancia escuchando un quejido fuerte, pero tuvo que pararse de inmediato para ir contra él, Dust aprovecho para convocar un Gaster Blaster para dispararle directamente, pero una masa negra se formó enfrente de Nightmare protegiéndolo, al momento de que este termino de disparar el rey fue directamente a Dust, pero Rasp se interpuso para comenzar hacer fieros movimientos con su poderosa Oz y combinar su ataque a lado de Dust que portaba en su mano un cuchillo, ambos hacían una combinación terriblemente siniestra mientras Rasp cubría la parte derecha con su ataque y Dust la parte Izquierda atacando de distintas direcciones, pero aun así estaban teniendo conflictos para dañar al rey pues Nightmare con esos tentáculos contratacaban con una velocidad que ellos ni siquiera podían nivelar con sus brazos, cada vez que trataban de cortarlo oh dañarlo un tentáculo se interponía para recibir el ataque, oh cuando al fin cortaban y provocaban un “fuerte daño” la propia masa viscosa se regeneraba como si nada, y si aún que pasaba unos segundos que parecían eternos, Nightmare comenzaba hacer más veloz como poderoso al encontrar el patrón de sus ataques, hizo que sus contrincantes les resultara muy pero muy difícil de esquivar Rasp estaba teniendo problemas de mover su brazo que anterioridad había pegado, mientras Dust comenzaba a desesperarse y a perder la cordura, llego a un punto en donde el HP de ambos comenzaba a bajar. El lord noto algo con interés pues cuando convoco otro hueso para lazar este fue directo a su lado derecho del rey, pero lo que no se espero fue que Nightmare no lo esquivara como las otras veces oh el tentáculo lo protegiera, solo se vio que cuando se volteo no lo esquivo a tiempo cuando desgarro su mejilla y con eso pudo detectar el punto ciego del rey, por lo que automáticamente invoco un hueso y lo lanzo directo en el ojo izquierdo de Nightmare para cegarlo, ya que el derecho no podía ver nada. La deidad al recibir el ataque directo a su ojo este paro sus ataques pues estaba totalmente ciego.

-¡DUST!-Grito Raspberry, para alentar a Dust para que este convocara cientos de huesos que salieron del suelo y se enterraron sin piedad en el cuerpo de Nightmare, que antes de que pudiera retirarse ese hueso de su ojo solo recibió el ataque sin darle una oportunidad, solo sintió como todo su cuerpo estaba entumido por esos huesos, hasta sus poderoso tentáculos estaban siendo sometidos. Los enemigos automáticamente convocaron esta vez miles de Gaster Blasther alrededor de Nightmare listos para ser detonados, no esperaron un segundo más cuando dieron la orden de disparar. Al momento que estos impactaran contra su contrincante solo se vio como una poderosa ráfaga de polvo y cenizas se levantó alrededor y cubrió al pequeño príncipe que se escondía esta vez en los brazos de su maestra Undyne. Como al mismo tiempo las ráfagas de viento comenzaron a expandir el fuego que el castillo emanaba desde hace un rato, provocando que los pastizales comenzaran a arder en llamas.

-¿Lo logramos?-Pregunto Rasp, tratando de ver algo por el polvo en el aire. Cuando la neblina de ceniza se comenzó a bajar solo se vio que en medio de estaba el rey intacto, y alrededor lo cubría un escudo amarillento ese mismo tono que caracterizaba a Dream, la cual apareció antes de que fueran detonados para proteger a su esposo, el pequeño soñador solo sostenía su báculo con fuerza dejando ver que de sus ojos brillaban por la magia que utilizaba como se pudo notar la forma de estrellas que tomaron sus pupilas.

Dream avanzo aun sin dejar de cubrirlos con su poder, para tomar el hueso que cegaba a Nightmare y retirarlo de golpe.

-¡Te dije que cubrieras tu lado derecho Nightmare!-Regaño su “delicada” reina, la cual provoco que el nombrado solo gruñera de molestia, y al fin al recuperar su vista solo falto ejercer una fuerza en su cuerpo para que sus tentáculos rompieran los huesos como si nada y los que estaban enterrados en su cuerpo comenzaron a caer como si nada, dejando ver como los huecos que dejaron atrás comenzaron a ser regenerados.

-No debes estar aquí Dream- Menciono observando a su reina con un poco de enojo. Eso provoco que Dream solo bufara.

-Si no hubiera llegado estarías en serios problemas-Respondió Dream de una forma seca con un tono dulce.

-Puedo defenden…

-¡Si claro ya lo demostraste!- Dream exclamo aun sin quitar la vista a sus contrincantes que miraban con alta sorpresa.- Esta vez hagámoslo juntos, la única manera de poder protegerlo es deshaciéndose de ellos de una vez por todas- la reina sentencio, pues dejaba ver su enojo y su ira por que se metieron con uno de sus tesoros.- ¡Vamos!- Su báculo que utilizo para crear un escudo comenzó a transformarse en ese poderoso arco. Los Sans asesinos al escuchar a Dream estos automáticamente se pusieron en defensa, pues Nightmare se lanzó como un animal endemoniado en busca de cazar, Dust automáticamente fue hacia Nightmare para enfrentarse a él directamente, aun sabiendo que no era contrincante para el dios rápidamente estos chocaron provocando una explosión por su el aura que rodeaba a ambos, Nightmare con sus tentáculos comenzó atacarlo con esa velocidad abrumadora cosa que Dust, convocaba huesos para lanzarlos directo contra el rey como esquivaba lo más que podía cada ataque, Rasp apareció con esa Oz apunto de cortar el cuerpo de Nightmare en un tajo en especial aprovecharía otra vez su lado ciego, pero antes de que pudiera bajar su Oz para cortarlo una flecha hizo que este se alejara, antes de que pudiera equilibrarse de ese ataque una lluvia de flechas azules comenzaron a salir disparadas contra él, Rasp como pudo las esquivo y otras las destruía con su Oz, rápidamente convoco un Gaster Blaster para que disparara un potente rayo contra Dream quien lanzaba las flechas, pero antes de que el rayo alcanzara a Dream, Nightmare se interpuso y con un tentáculo corto a la mitad el rayo y al mismo tiempo destrozo su Gaster Blaster, el rey volvió atacar pero esta vez detrás de él lo acompañaban otro baño de flechas, las cuales siniestramente demostraban su gran habilidad de solo atacar a Dust y a Rasp, pues a Nightmare no lo tocaban ni rozaban, ahora si estaban más jodidos ya que no podían contra no podían combatir contra la combinación siniestra de los dos guardianes.

-¡MALDICIOOOOON!-Rasp rugió de ira pues estaban a con la mitad de Hp mientras que esos dos dioses ni siquiera les habían bajado nada, este enloquecido solo exclamo.- Hey imbécil… cúbreme tengo una idea.- Dust al escuchar al pequeño Rasp jadeoso solo asintió, para luego ir detrás de Rasp. Su objetivo ahora es Dream, Nightmare se puso de nuevo enfrente de ellos pues tenían que pasar sobre él para tocar a su reina, cosa que Dust se puso adelante de Rasp y con su cuchillo en mano y contactando nuevos Gaster blaster contra ataco a la pesadilla, los tentáculos solo protegieron al rey de los rayos de esos Blasters, mientras que sus manos tomaron el cuchillo de Dust enterrándoselo a propósito para sujetarlo y así arrebatárselo, pero Dust hizo algo curioso ya que sabiendo que Nightmare iba por su cuchillo este se abrazó con fuerza al traidor para sujetarlo y del suelo aparecieron cientos de huesos atravesando a Nightmare y al mismo tiempo a Dust sacrificando parte de su HP para someterlo.

-¡TE TENGO MALDITO TRAIDOR! ¡AHORA RASP!-Dust grito con victoria y con una sonrisa maldita, pues Nightmare cayó en su trampa. La pesadilla rápidamente volteo a ver a Dream al escuchar a Dust.

-¡DREAAMMMM!-Nightmare grito tan fuerte, pues detrás de su pequeño y lindo omega, Rasp apareció con esa oz levantada para cortar a Dream por la mitad. Dream al escuchar a Nightmare, rápidamente se volteo ya que al mismo tiempo su instinto lo alarmaba de protegerse y solo fue una fracción de segundos y pudo ver a Rasp quien bajaba su Oz con un tajo, el soñador por inercia cambio con rapidez su arco a su bastón para que este se llevara el golpe, y así fue pues la Oz choco épicamente contra el bastón de Dream y el filo casi tocaba la cara de la reina.

Rasp al ver esto tan solo sonrío aún más, por lo que volvió a levantar su Oz pero esta vez volver atacarlo provocando que cada corte chocara de nuevo con el bastón de Dream, sonando un sonido de golpes metálicos. Dream no solo era una era una carita bonita, sino que también es un rey y un guardián por lo que el sabia defenderse y atacar ya que cada tajo que Rasp daba él lo contra atacaba con su bastón.- HA HA HA HA HA HA ¿QUE PASA DREAM ACASO NO PUEDES CONTRA MI OZ? ¡HA HA HA HA PATETICOOOO!-Rasp reía como el maldito loco lleno de éxtasis por pelear contra Dream, pues el nombrado se la llevaba mal ya que en cuerpo a cuerpo no era tan bueno como su Nightmare, ya que el soñador se enfocaba en pelea a distancia. Por lo que una que otra cortada surgió parte de su cuerpo.

Nightmare al ver como Rasp acorralaba a su reina, comenzó a volverse más despiadado y loco por lo que se volvió una sombra y como tal se zafó de Dust como si nada, por lo que solo apareció detrás de su enemigo para tomarlo de su cráneo con fuerza tanto que se escuchó como se agrietaba.- ¡¿PERO QUE DE…- Dust no pudo decir algo más porque fue lanzado con una fuerza tan tremenda directamente contra Rasp que recibió todo el impacto del cuerpo de su compañero provocando que ambos gritaran y gimieran de dolor puro como al mismo tiempo salieran disparados contra el suelo a unos metros alejándose de Dream.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Nightmare a su pequeño, quien solo asintió y miro con una sonrisa determinada, mientras limpiaba su vestimenta.

-Solo terminemos con esto…-Menciono Dream ya cansado de la presencia de esos dos. Nightmare hizo una señal con su cabeza acatando la orden de su reina, por lo que este volvió a poner rígidos esos tentáculos para darles fin a esos pobres imbéciles que se atrevieron atacar su reino.

Rasp cuando se incorporó tan solo se quedó petrificado al ver frente suyo a Nightmare con ese semblante asesino, pues ahora él sería su verdugo por lo que solo se quedó quieto y en blanco pues en sus cuencas iba a ver como moría.

“NO NO NO NO NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ¡¡¡¡¡¡NO QUIERO MORIR!!!!!!”

Pensó mientras las lágrimas brotaban sin salida y recordaba la razón por la que estaba ahí.

-Oh… si es cierto… Papy todo es tu culpa… por tu culpa, tú y por esa puta gata voy a morir… -Susurro Rasp pues al fin había sucumbido a la desesperación como el miedo a la muerte, su HP estaba muy bajo ya no quedaba más magia.

Dust por otra parte entre los dos se le notaba más tranquilo, aunque no lo pareciera pero en su interior se moría de la impotencia, rabia, ira, como derrota. Recordó todas las veces que Chara lo mataba las primeras veces, como este lloraba pidiendo clemencia, como su orgullo lo destrozaba, todo que había superado y ahora su egocentrismo lo hacía presumir de su poder, pero volvió al inicio pues esta vez moriría y no había dudas, Nightmare y Dream habían ganado.

-Te veré en el otro mundo hermano… -Susurro Dust derrotado solo agachando su cabeza esperando el golpe final.

Cuando Nightmare bajo sus tentáculos para darles el golpe de gracia junto con su mano, solo paso un segundo cuando algo con una velocidad extrema corto su brazos y los zarcillos de Nightmare, provocando que estos salieran disparados contra el césped verde a varios metros de distancia del dios.

-… -Nightmare volteo a ver al desconocido que había cortado su brazo y sus tentáculos, este nuevo Sans tan solo estaba a unos metros de distancia de ellos, pero sonreía narcisista mente como ese poder descomunal que se podía ser una deidad como el rey.

-huu holaaaa pulpo con patas, ¿Me extrañaste?-Pregunto ese Sans con voz chillona, como arrogante, su humor tan despiadado no sabría decir si realmente era el más loco de todos.

-Firssure… -Susurro Dream muy sorprendido al ver al curioso Sans aparecer y no era por nada, pues ese maldito sí que podía darle pelea a Nightmare como a él mismo.

-¿Obvio que esperaban? ¡¿AL JODIDO REY DE ROMA?! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA –Fissure comenzó a reírse para luego limpiar una lagrima falsa de su mejilla.- Owww no me miren así, y más tu Dream. Osea sé que te atraigo yo que tu cerraba mi boquita, porque se te caí la baba. Aunque no me molestaría utilizar esa baba para…

-¡CALLATE CABRON! ¡¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?!-Rugió con ira y celos prendido Nightmare, pues como se atrevía ese imbécil coquetear con su reina. Tan solo pudo regenerar como si nada su brazo y sus tentáculos, por lo que este solo se puso a la defensiva, mientras Dream al escuchar todo eso miraba con desagrado a Fissure Sans.

-¡YO PUEDO ESTAR EN DONDE SE ME HINCHEN MIS PINCHES HUEVOS! ¡Y SI NO TE GUSTA PUEDES IRTE A CHINGAR A TU PUTISIMA GASTER MADRE!- También grito Fissure con molestia, pues nadie se atrevía hablarle de esa manera, provocando que convocara un gaster blaster para dispararle a Nigthmare él lo esquivo rápidamente pero haciéndolo retroceder a lado de Dream, mientras que Fissure se ponía delante de esos Sans mal heridos.- Además no puedo permitir, que mates a estos ¡pendejos!. Digamos que al errorcito se pondría como feminazi loca gritando violadores a todos si algo le llega a pasar a sus juguetes… ok no jajajaj pero siii se molestaría mucho y no me daría mi recompensa.-Menciono con su humor tan sarcástico como un poco idiota este Sans. Pero Nightmare noto algo curioso y en el hombro de Fissure tenía cargado como saco de papas a alguien, no pudo notar quien era. Pero no iba a darse el lujo de ver, tenía que matar de una vez por todas de ese maldito cabrón antes de que le diera problemas. Por lo que este tan solo miro a Dream cosa que el soñador al observar a Nightmare tan solo asintió, pues tampoco el soñador podía dejarlo ir, por lo que le dispara a Nightmare con una de sus flecha cosa que uno de sus tentáculos atrapo como si nada y esta flecha se convino con esa magia oscura, mientras Dream incremento su poder contra esa flecha provocando que esta dejara notar esa aura tan brillante y rodeara de magia poderosa, Nightmare solo miro a Fissure que aun sonreía burlonamente, por lo que solo disparo esa flecha para matarlo junto a esos Sans, pero la mayor sorpresa fue que antes de que disparara la flecha otra Sans apareció haciendo que su ataque fuera cambiado a otra dirección y ese tremendo poder saliera disparado directo a su castillo que la flecha corto una parte como si nada y la pare cortada se viniera abajo dejando aparte de las llamas escombros de estas.

-¡MATARAS A MI HIJO IMBECIL!-Grito Reaper Sans apareciendo siendo él que desvió el ataque del rey de las pesadillas, Nightmare tan solo miro anonado a Reapers Sans que sujetaba su brazo con fuerza abrumadora.

-¡REGRESAME A MI HERMANOOOO!-Esta vez el torno de exclamar fue del pequeño Goth que apareció por el portal que creo su padre, en borde del llanto y temblando, pero determinado en salvar a su hermano.

-¡GOTH NO VAYAS!- Geno también apareció saliendo de ese portal abrazando con fuerza a su niño en busca de protegerlo, pues ese maldito se había llevado a su hijo Frisk y no iba a perder a su pequeño Goth.

\- HA HA HA HA HA VAYA VAYA VAYA, ¡PERO MIREN NADA MAS!. La familia favorita del fandom reunida, ¡esto es tan chido! Y más que no pueden hacer nada jajajajajaajaj- Fissure volvió a reírse, mientras sujetaba más fuerte a Frisk que tenía en su brazo apresándolo, dejando ver que este tenía una herida n su cabeza y sangraba.

El príncipe Neo tan solo miraba todo esa escena, y más el impacto de ver a su primo ahí mismo y a su otro primo siendo secuestrado por ese extraño Sans. Pero casi termina por morir de pavor pues, Fissure dirigió su mirada contra el príncipe, haciendo que Undyne su maestra lo abrazara más fuerte para protegerlo.

-Me encantaría jugar, con ustedes y ya saben jugar duelo con cuchillos jajaja pero el errorcito nos espera ¡adiosito!... ahh y por cierto hey pulpo de petróleo yo que tu no me distraía… -lo último lo dijo con una voz espeluznante, este dio un chasquido y unos Gaster Blaster aparecieron alrededor del árbol de los sentimientos donde el hijo de los reyes se resguardaba con Undyne.

-¡¡¡¡NEOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!-Gritaron ambos reyes en terror puro, Dream corrió con rapidez pues no podía tele transportarse al no sentir ningún sentimiento positivo y Nightmare estaba a punto de hacerlo, pero fue tan lento pues los Gaster Blaster fueron disparados, provocando que alzara una gran ola de tierra y ceniza, atrapando a los reyes, como a los llegados.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-Dream Grito sintiendo como su vida terminaba, por lo que no dudo en introducirse, en esa nube de polvo mientras que Nightmare aparto a Reaper para seguir a Dream pues dejo de sentir esos sentimientos de su hijo y de su trabajadora.

-¡NEOOOOOO!-Grito Dream llamando a su pequeño, se está desesperando pues solo veía más polvo y cenizas, pero nada…

No había respuesta, provocaba que Dream se hiperventilara y comenzara a llorar sin control aun sin dejar de llamar a su cachorro. Nightmare también lo hacía, a diferencia de Dream no lloraba si no que estaba en shock y asustado, se demostraba en su cara el pavor que tenía al no sentir los sentimientos de su hijo.

-Se ha ido… -Susurro Nightmare pues no encontraba nada, no sentía nada, y el polvo no lo dejaba ver. Pero pudo escucharlo Dream, que al entender a Nightmare este cayó al suelo gritando de dolor y sufrimiento, su hijo, su bebe, su vida, su luz, su todo ya no estaba.

-¡¡NO NO NO ME NIEGOOO CALLATE!! ¡NEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-Grito de nuevo Dream volviéndose a parar, y correr aún más pero Nightmare solo sujeto abrazándolo mientras que Dream golpeaba su pecho y chillaba de la angustia. Pues como se puede explicar el dolor de una madre al perder a su hijo. El rey tan solo apretó fuerte a su reina y dejaba salir unas lágrimas también, estaba en shock, asustado, enojado, pero muy angustiado su hijo, su hijo no lo sentía.

-¡PAPAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Pero unos gritos interrumpieron los lamentos de los reyes, pues estos resonaron en el lugar.

Dream al escuchar a Neo sintió que la vida volvía en él y se separó de Nightmare rápidamente siguiendo los gritos de su niño, Nightmare no se quedó atrás rápidamente sintió una ola de emociones negativas, solo el miedo, la desesperación de su hijo, este tomo a Dream de su brazo y se tele transporto enfrento de su hijo que estaba a unos metros de distancia, que solo gritaba en busca de sus progenitores pero al tenerlos en frente, este corrió hacia ellos lazándose en sus brazos y llorar con ellos pues el alivio que sentían es grande. Dream no paraba de chillar y derramar muchas lágrimas, no deseando separarse de Neo, esa felicidad, esa alegría esta vez nadie se la quitaría. Mientras que Nightmare abrazaba a los dos en forma sobreprotectora y aun que dejo de llorar se notaba su sonrisa de alivioy alegría, pues su hijo, su cachorro seguía con vida.

Una tos interrumpió su reconciliación familiar- Nightmare, Dream ¿Qué ocurrió?-Pregunto Ink Sans, mientras detrás de él estaba Delta sosteniendo a Undyne muy mal herida. Ink con su poder hizo expandir de golpe la tierra dejando ver al fin el lugar claro, el árbol de los sentimientos estaba intacto pero alrededor de él una masa de tinta, pero también no se encontraba rastro de los enemigos, estos habían escapado. Pues el creador llego justa a tiempo para proteger al príncipe.

-Yo te diré… -Dijo la voz quebrada de Geno Sans aun sin dejar de abrazar un Goth llorando desconsoladamente.- Ese maldito se llevó a mi hijo…

Continuara…


	7. Capitulo 7

Revelación.  
Horas antes de los acontecimientos en Dreamtale.  
-Adiós Neo, te veo mañana- Goth se despidió de su primo con un abrazo. Reaper abrió un portal en donde entro junto con su hijo.  
Goth solo deseaba llegar a acostarse y disfrutar de los brazos de Morfeo, pero su deseo fue arrebatado al darse cuenta que no había llegado a su hogar si no a un lugar donde él nunca había ido, tanto él y su padre estaban debajo de un techo de madera, atrás de ellos estaba una linda casa y enfrente se veía una calle decorada de unas rocas perfectamente colocados como un camino. Unas que otras casas similares a la que estaban, y unos árboles con unas flores rosadas decorando sus ramas y el paisaje bañado con el roció de la lluvia dando así una imagen etérea.   
-¿Qué es este lugar papá?-Pregunto un maravillado Goth demostrando su sorpresa en sus lindas pupilas brillosas de ante semejante placer visual.  
-Cuando quiero estar solo, o cuando quiero pensar las cosas. Este Au es a donde voy a relajarme.-Respondió Reaper con esa enferma tranquilidad.- Te he traído aquí porque sé que tramas tú y tus primos.  
-¡¿Qué?! , ¡¿Pero cómo?!-Goth contesto exaltado para ver rápidamente a su padre aun sin creer sus palabras.  
-Me preguntas como si no te conociera… ese día que me reuní con Nightmare, comencé a sospechar que no solo habían hecho una broma de mal gusto, esas miradas de dolor que tenían Paper y Gradient no solo eran por el regaño. Pero al ver tu reacción… sabía que lo escucharon todo, y de repente ver a esos tres pequeños de visita en nuestra casa, solo observar que fingen cuando realidad los estas entrenando para abrir portales… pero las mentiras que me has dado, son las que me hicieron reaccionar.-La última parte el dios lo pronuncio con dolor. Goth al ver como su papá tensaba su cuerpo, hizo que bajara la cabeza avergonzado de haberle mentido a su familia de esa manera tan descabellada, tan solo vino el recuerdo nítido de sus palabras.  
“Solo jugábamos papá”  
“Papá solo vamos a divertimos”  
“No papa no pasa nada”  
-¿Se los dijiste a los demás?-Preguntó el niño con tristeza.  
-No… y no se los diré, solo aumentaría más la tensión.-Reaper observo de reojo a su cría hecha un manojo de nervios, sollozando y temblando. Tal vez sea el frio o tal vez sea porque lo había decepcionado, no lo sabría con exactitud pero lo que sentía es dolor a ver a su hijo de esa manera. Por lo que se quitó su gabardina para poder hincarse a su estatura y así colocársela de manera protectora.- Tienes que parar esto Goth, si esos niños buscan a su padre estarán arriesgando sus vidas y peor aún involucrarían a otras, como a Ink. Y si algo te pasara… no solo yo si no también a tu madre nos volveríamos locos, al saber que te ocurrió algo.  
Escucha con atención Goth, esto debes guardarlo en secreto y nunca contarlo a nadie. ¿Lo prometes?-el pequeño al escuchar al dios solo asintió tratando de dejar de llorar.- Esta bien… el nombre del padre de los hijos de Ink, se llama Error y él es uno de tus tío.-Esa noticia le cayó como balde fría al niño, pues no se esperaba escuchar algo tan inesperado como eso o bien no sabía que tenía tíos.-Es el segundo hermano, de tu mamá. Error es un destructor de Au´s, y un ser terrible. Antes de que ustedes nacieran, los Au´s estaban en medio de una guerra monstruosa, en donde estaba dos bandos. El bando donde querían apoderarse de todo para sus enfermas ambiciones y el otro lado donde eran los protectores, que solo buscaban el equilibrio y proteger los Au´s de esos seres. En el bando de los asesinos estaba Nightmare como un líder, al igual que Error. Ambos liderando ese ejército bestial.   
-¡¿Tío Nightmare?!  
-Si lose… difícil de creer, ¿no es así?. Pero fue gracias a esa pesadilla que “ganamos” la guerra. Nightmare traiciono a Error y a su propio bando. Error se volvió un loco ya no se podía razonar con él ni siquiera Ink pudo y más él siendo su ex conjugue, no quedo otro motivo más que darle el golpe de gracia. Y como escuchaste nuestra conversación sabrás quien fue.-Goth tan solo asintió mientras se aferraba a la gabardina de su papá aun sin creer esta parte de la historia.- Pero como veo las cosas, de alguna manera el destructor sobrevivió. Por esa misma razón te digo esto, te ordeno que pares y no te involucres más. Error es peligroso. Si te digo esto es porque no quiero perderte hijo mío… -Goth quedo mudo ante las palabras del dios de la muerte, este observo a su padre anonado solo observando su mirada triste y al mismo tiempo llena de amor paternal. Goth volvió a llorar esta vez de alivio y se lanzó a los brazos de su querido padre. Reaper correspondió al abrazo. Y así se quedaron unos minutos, observando la lluvia, el paisaje, escuchando el sonido que hacia las gotas al caer al suelo. Todo en un nítido momento de amor y tranquilidad.   
Terminaron por abrir un portal enfrente de su casa ambos sonriendo después de compartir un momento de padre e hijo, solo para ver enfrente de ellos como la puerta de su hogar estaba destruida, demostrando signos de su casa que había pasado una batalla. Reaper rápidamente se tele trasportó dentro de su hogar en busca con desesperación a Geno y a su hijo Frisk.-¡GENO! ¡FRISK!-Grito el dios, comenzando a buscar con locura a su esposo he hijo, la sala estaba hecha un desorden y peor aún la pared que conectaba a la cocina estaba destruida.   
Goth cuando entro al igual que su padre estaba muy angustiado, por lo que rápidamente fue corriendo a su habitación en busca de una señal de vida de su hermano o su mami, solo vio la puerta arrancada y cuando entro vio su cuarto hecho un desastre.- Frisk… -El niño comenzó a sollozar al no encontrar a su hermano, pero al escuchar un lamento proveniente de uno de los escombros decorando su cuarto, el pequeño rápidamente fue hacia ese lugar para comenzar a buscar señales de vida encontrándose con su madre acostada debajo del escombro.   
-Goth…-Geno hablo con calma y entre cortado. Provocando que Goth sintiera un fuerte alivio, al ver a su madre viva.  
-¡PADRE! ¡MADRE ESTA AQUÍ!-Grito fuerte, y solo paso unos segundos para que Reaper viniera y ayudara a su hijo a levantar a Geno para llevarlo a la cama.  
-¡¿Qué paso Geno?!   
-¡NO HAY TIEMPO, RAPIDO ABRE UN PORTAL A DREAMTALE! ¡ESE SANS SE LLEVO A FRISK!-Grito Geno, por lo que Reaper estaba anonado con la noticia desgarradora, pero su no-muerto tomo de los hombros para hacerlo reaccionar.-¡REAPER ABRE UN PORTAL AHORA!  
-Mi hermano… ¿se lo llevaron?-Pregunto un Goth en estado de shock. Al volver a escuchar gritar a su madre tan hizo que se asustara aún más de lo que se encontraba.   
-No… no.. ¿Cómo?-Reaper trataba de articular unas palabras, pero ¿Cómo? Cuando la noticia de su hijo secuestrado había caído tan pesado.  
-¡CARAJO REAPER! ¡SOLO ABRE EL PUTO PORTAL, YO NO TENGO ENERGIA AHORA!-Dicho y hecho Reaper abrió un portal rápidamente, por lo que fue en primero en introducirse, ya al ver a su esposo en ese estado presentía que su hijo Frisk estaría ahí. Alcanzando a ver una imagen impactante Nightmare estaba a punto de matar con un ataque poderoso a uno de los Sans presentes. Y ahí en brazos de un enemigo estaba Frisk, el dios con rapidez fue contra Nightmare para desviar el golpe.  
Lo demás… fue tan rápido que ni siquiera pudo alcanzar a procesarlo. Un Sans llevándose a su hijo adoptivo, un castillo casi destruido, una acumulación de sentimientos negativos muy fuertes, el hedor de muerte alrededor de lo que una vez fue un precioso jardín, el hijo de los reyes en llanto total y un estado deplorable, Nightmare con su poder al 100% notando su ira consumiendo su ser, su lindo hijo que miraba perdidamente el lugar donde se fue su hermano con su secuestrador, su lindo Geno llorando consolándose en los brazos de Ink. Solo se pudo pensar en una cosa…  
Querido hijo…  
Perdóname.

-Presente-  
Los cuatro niños estaban sentados en un respectivo lugar de la habitación. Paper Jam abrazando a Goth en la cama, mientras el nombrado lloraba en su pecho . Neo solo estaba en una silla con la mirada sin vida, solo observando el mantel que sostenía sus manos, perteneciente a su querida nana. Gradient recargado en una pared con sus brazos cruzados, demostrando su evidente preocupación, como tristeza.  
-¿Quieren algo de comer?-Pregunto el mayor de los gemelos, tratando de suavizar el ambiente. Pero fue rechazado por Goth, y Neo desde que llego no ha dicho nada. Paper Jam tan solo miraba angustiado a su hermano sin saber qué hacer.  
-Debí… hacer más… -Menciono entre sollozos y palabras cortantes de Goth.  
-No, no primo. No te culpes… lo que sucedió no podías evitarlo, por favor no te culpes por no poder evitar algo así… -Respondió Pj abrazando con más fuerza a Goth.   
-Él tiene razón Goth, todo paso tan rápido que ni siquiera nadie pudo reaccionar a lo que pasaba… no mortifiques que debiste hacer más cosas, ya verás… nuestros padres encontraran a Frisk y volveremos a jugar como ¡antes!-Dijo Gradient mostrando el mayor apoyo posible ante su primo.  
-¡MENTIRA! ¡YO TENGO EL PODER DE AL MENOS CREAR UN PORTAL PUDE AVERME TELETRASPORTADO Y…  
-¡NO PUEDES SABERLO!, ¡Tu mismos los vistes Goth solo harías que te mataran, como vi a tu madre y a mis tíos, se nota que el que se llevó a tu hermano tenía el mismo nivel que nuestros padres.-Respondió con seriedad y un deje de preocupación Pj, pero luego se retractó al ver a su primo sollozar otra vez.- Yo… yo… no no perdóname no quise decir eso…-Pj Trato de acercarse de nuevo a su primo para abrazarlo, pero este lo empujo fuerte haciéndolo caer al suelo. Gradient al ver esto rápidamente se puso entre ellos.  
-¡Goth no…  
-¡¿TU QUE VAS A SABER DE ESTO?!, ¡TU NO ESTABAS AHÍ PAPER JAM, NI SIQUIERA LOS CONOCES PARA DAR TU OPINION SOBRE ESTO!-Grito muy furioso Goth ya que sus palabras lo habían lastimado mucho.  
-Goth yo… no quise…  
-¡SUFICIENTE! Goth sé que estas triste y angustiado por Frisk, pues adivina también nosotros, es parte de nuestra familia y por si no lo notas nuestros padres están igual. Sabes que PJ no quiso decirlo de esa manera…. Esto es la misma frustración… solo calmémonos un poco… ¿no es así Neo?- Pregunto Gradient a su primo tan callado, en busca de su ayuda. Lo que solo provoco que Neo se levantara lentamente y los viera por primera vez desde que llego. Los tres esqueletos notaron el dolor y el sufrimiento de sus ojos y al mismo tiempo el brillo que portaba ya no estaba más en sus cuencas.   
-Ellos tienen razón Goth, no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para vencerlos, pero de al menos tú tienes la probabilidad de encontrar a tu hermano. Mientras yo… solo me queda pudrirme, culpándome por la muerte de nana.-Esas palabras provocaron que los niños se quedaran anonadados, más Goth que dejo de sentirse enojado a estar sorprendido.  
-¿Qué nana, que?...-Gradient hablo tímido y raspando sus palabras.   
-Por mi culpa murió, yo la traje a su muerte… y no conforme con eso, ni siquiera puedo utilizar mi magia, por culpa de mi debilidad nana murió… -Neo observo el mantel, mientras que los niños solo miraban aun estado de shock, por esa respuesta PJ comenzó a sentir su alma hacerse pedazos por la noticia tan abrumadora, Gradient comenzó a temblar y Goth tapo su boca con sus manitas para amortiguar su sollozos.  
-Neo… lo siento… tanto-Goth se acercó al niño para poder abrazarlo solo sintiendo como su cuerpo se tensaba. Pero a pesar que estaban aterrados y abrumados, aun se mantenían cuerdos.  
-Sinceramente… tengo miedo de morir si voy a buscar a nuestro padre Gradient-Menciono PJ, bajando la mirada sintiendo sus lágrimas mojar sus mejillas.   
-PJ… -Gradient murmuro su nombre entre sollozos, todo esto no podía creerlo. Ni mucho menos sabía cómo tomarlo, ¿Y cómo podría? Si aún seguía siendo un niño.- Porque… Porque… ¿Por qué está pasando esto?... –Sus manos se hicieron puños al punto que sus nudillos comenzaban a temblar por el agarre que ejercía.   
Tan solo se escuchó un suave toque en la puerta que interrumpió a los niños de su pensamiento.- Chicos… necesitamos hablar con ustedes, los estaremos esperando en la sala-Dijo con ternura Ink, entrando a la habitación tratando de sonreír para no preocuparlos, por lo que los niños salieron detras de él.   
En medio de la sala estaban los reyes desgastados, Nightmare abrazando a Dream que estaba recargado en el pecho de su querido rey, dejando ver su cara manchada por las lágrimas, como también Geno se veía en un estado deplorable con vendas en partes de su cuerpo, mientras sostenía la mano de Reaper, que tenía una mirada sombría. Delta estaba entre Cyan y Syno, a pesar de verse el más tranquilo entre todos por dentro sentía una angustia fuerte.  
-Niños la razón por que los llamamos, es para decirles una noticia…-Hablo con seriedad y un poco de tranquilidad Delta, caminando enfrente de ellos.- Sus padres han decidido que se queden aquí, hasta que mejoren las cosas. Estarán a salvo y muy bien protegidos, bajo la tutela de Ink y mía.   
-¡Eso es bueno!, podremos estar juntos y jugar mucho…-Menciono PJ con un poco de emoción tratando de aligerar el ambiente tenso, tomando las manos de Neo y Goth, que al escuchar eso ambos se sorprendieron, Goth sonrío mientras que Neo solo asintió. Gradient solo vio cómo su hermano se tensaba al ver la poca reacción de sus amigos.   
-Mama… papa… ¿puedo buscar mis cosas o solo ver que quedo intacto en mi cuarto?-Pregunto un desanimado Neo, que miro esperando una respuesta a su padres.  
-Neo… no creo que sea buena id…-Dream se acercó un poco a su bebe, pero Nightmare lo interrumpió.  
-Está bien, pero solo iras por tus cosas… en todo momento yo te estaré a tu lado.-Dijo Nightmare acercándose a lado de Dream estando frente a frente de su hijo.   
-¿Estás seguro de esto Nightmare?-Pregunto Ink un poco preocupado al saber que uno de sus “sobrinos” tendría que salir de su Au.   
-Lo estoy, después de todo yo estaré ahí para cualquier cosa… además tengo que hablar con él.-Los adultos aceptaron la decisión del rey de las pesadillas, por lo que Neo fue llevado de nuevo a su hogar.   
-Nosotros tenemos que irnos… -Dijo Delta después de ver como los reyes de Dreamtale se iban, aprovecho ese momento para cercarse a Ink y tomarlo de las caderas y con la intención de hacerlo sonrojar, le dio un beso en su boca suave.- No tardare Ink.-El creador tuvo un gran rubor de color arcoíris en toda su cara provocando que este jadeara de sorpresa, no hace poco Ink había confesado por fis sus sentimientos por Delta y viceversa. Esa acción provoco que los presentes se quedaran impactados.  
-Espera, Espera… ¿tú con tinta?,¿Desde cuándo?-Pregunto un sorprendido Cyan Sans.   
-Desde hoy… -respondió con una sonrisa ladina aun sin despejar su lindo creador que ocultaba su rostro en su pecho con ese sonrojo tan tierno.  
-Te estaré esperando…-menciono Ink nervioso y tratando de no vomitar de felicidad.  
-Hare lo que pueda.-Dicho esto Delta se despidió con otro beso y así abandono la sala junto con Cyan y Syno. Dejando a Reaper, Geno, Ink, los gemelos y Goth.  
-Bueno… nosotros nos vamos –Dijo PJ rápidamente para sujetar a sus amigos he irse rápidamente a su cuarto.  
-Vaya quien hubiera imaginado que tío Ink... y Delta terminaran juntos.-Goth menciono a sus primos avergonzados que su mami y Delta demostraran ese afecto.  
-jejee Goth… fue muy raro… PJ estábamos jugando cuando de repente escuchamos que Delta llego a la casa, y fuimos a darle la bienvenida como siempre. Pero mami se había adelantado y cuando vimos mami se lanzó a besar a Delta…-Redacto Gradient sonrojado por lo que vio hace unas horas antes de todos los acontecimientos.   
-Si fue muy loco, he incomodo solo vimos que mami le decía cuanto amaba a Delta y le daba gracias por estar a su lado… y no recuerdo más. Solo sé que Gradient y yo los interrumpimos para abrazar a los dos. Por primera vez… sentí que somos una familia completa…-respondió PJ provocando que su carita se colorada de un lindo moradito.  
-Desde que recuerdo… Delta ha sido más un ejemplo a seguir, siempre nos ha cuidado, nos ha apoyado… es lo más cercano que hemos tenido a un padre…-Gradient dijo también avergonzado por tal declaración, ya que el solo recuerdo de Delta que siempre los visitaba   
-Si tienen a Delta, ¿Por qué quieren buscar a su verdadero padre?-Pregunto Goth sin comprender a sus amigos sobre su decisión, y más sabiendo quien era su padre. El cuarto estuvo en un silencio muy incómodo.  
-Porque es nuestro padre…-Respondió Gradient triste.  
-Tenemos derecho de conocerlo…-Dijo PJ.  
Goth tan solo suspiro, sus amigos tenían razón pero aun así de alguna manera se sentía muy mal y más sabiendo quien es su verdadero padre. El futuro dios de la muerte tenía que decirles la verdad.-Gradient, Paper Jam… hay algo que tengo que confesarles… mi pa…  
La puerta se abrió de golpe revelando al creador y delante de él estaba el príncipe Neo que tenía la mirada baja.- Oh, ¿interrumpí en algo?  
-¡No nada tío Ink!, no era nada importante-Respondió Goth rápidamente alzando sus manitas moviéndolas en el aire mientras reía nerviosamente.   
-Bueno no interrumpo más pequeños, por cierto por cualquier cosa avísenme-Menciono el creador dando una sonrisa en busca de calmar la tensión. Tan solo tomo la espalda de Neo para darle suaves palmaditas, el pequeño solo avanzo para poder acostarse en la cama donde estaba sentado PJ, dándoles la espalda a sus primos. Ink se retiró.  
-Neo… ¿está todo bien?-Pregunto PJ preocupado, al ver a Neo detrás de él estático, pero el nombrado no respondió.  
-Goth ¿que nos ibas a decir?-Gradient miro a Goth en busca de algo que pueda distraerlos.  
-Yo… esperen un poco voy por agua… me siento un poco sediento.-Menciono Goth que comenzaba a angustiarse, por la tensión tan horrible que estaba en el cuarto. Por lo que solo salió rápidamente de la habitación en busca de relajarse, comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras para ir a la cocina pero antes de que pisara el primer escalón se detuvo al escuchar como pronunciaban el nombre de su hermano. Goth retrocedió para esconderse y poder escuchar con atención la conversación.  
-Lamento decirles esto… pero hay una probabilidad alta de encontrar a Frisk mue… -Se detuvo un poco para pensar en sus palabras.- ustedes ya saben quién se lo llevo-termino por decir Anti-sans que había llegado junto con Core Frisk, quienes estaban enfrente de Geno y Reaper, quienes al escuchar sus palabras quedaron conmocionados.   
-… ¿Qué dices?-Reaper pregunto aun sin creerlo.  
-Geno, Reaper sé que es difícil de digerir… pero al investigar con profundidad, estos asesinos solo nos han dado entender eso. Y peor aún, el que se lo llevo fue Fissure y saben que ese Sans desprecia a los humanos… nada nos asegura que él puede tenerlo vivo.-Respondió Core con pausas y nerviosa, tratando de explicarles.  
-Pero… si fuera cierto, Fissure es un imbécil solitario pero parece que se alío con esos bastardos… y lo que escuche ellos buscaban llevarse a mi hijo.-Dijo Nightmare que estaba en una esquina mientras a lado de él estaba Dream sentado en una silla, con una taza de té en sus manos.- Si realmente fuera cierto ya hubieran asesinado a tu hijo en ese mismo instante, tengo una teoría. Y es que secuestraron a tu hijo para manipularlos, tal vez por eso estaban tan desesperado por llevarse a Neo…   
-Puede ser Nightmare… Geno, ¿Fissure te dijo algo más?-Pregunto Anti-Sans poniendo su mano en su barbilla pensando en la teoría de Pesadilla.  
-Yo… yo…-No sabría por dónde empezar, toda esa información la estaba procesando, y más trataba de no llorar pero fallo en el intento solo se escuchó sus sollozos y gemidos de tristeza.- Todo fue tan rápido que no puedo… mi Frisk… mi hijo.-el llanto se intensifico Reaper solo abrazo a su lindo esqueleto, tal vez Reaper no estaba llorando pero las ojeras en sus cuencas demostraban que estaba muy afectado por lo sucedido. Después de unos minutos tan inquietantes al fin hablo.- Me dio entender que también buscaba a Goth…  
Solo hubo otro silencio, Core miro a Nightmare en busca de una respuesta ante esa “teoría”- ¿Cómo lo sabias?...  
Dream se quedó observando a su esposo esperando una respuesta, dejando en claro que ni siquiera la reina sabia de eso.- Porque yo una vez lo planee… para asegurar mi victoria contra ustedes. Primero analizaría quien sería a alguien quien ustedes amen, luego buscaría la oportunidad de separarlos de esos seres… implantando falsos ataques o pruebas sobre destruir algo, ya me las ingeniaría… después... –Nigthtmare se quedó quieto y en silencio, dejando ver que estaba estático y con sus cuencas muy abiertas como si hubiera descubierto algo.- después de implantar pruebas... iría a sus territorios a una distancia lejana y sin ser detectado, esperando a que ustedes se descuiden y así aprovechar para secuestrar a los que amen…-El rey comenzó a caminar de manera consternada provocando que los que estaban ahí se pusieron muy tensos como nerviosos, dejando en claro que estaba diciendo Nigthmare.- y solo es cuestión de dejar una semilla de discordia entre ustedes… para luego mandar un mensajero… dejando en claro que si no se rinden matare a ese ser querido.-Dicho esto Nigthmare miro automáticamente un portal que se abrió dejando salir a Comic Papirus con un estado muy inquietante.  
-Lamento mi llegada tan repentina… pero encontramos una cajita con un mensaje para Reaper y Geno-Pronuncio Comic sonando un poco alterado y cansado dejando en claro que el portal de donde había llegado era en Dreamtale.  
Reaper se paró automáticamente y le arrebato el papel que estaba escrito con palabras mayúsculas los nombres de Reaper y Geno, para poder leer su contenido.  
-Si ustedes se meten en esta guerra, a la próxima será su cabeza.-Nightmare pronuncio alto y serio, dejando ver que en su mirada estaba en estado de shock, ni siquiera miro la carta que estaba escrito lo mismo que sus palabras dijieron. Reaper se le quedo mirando estupefacto con sus manos temblorosas, para luego caminar con pasos lentos hacia Comic donde tomo la cajita de cartón que parecía mojada por algún extraño líquido saliendo de su interior.- Reaper… por favor no lo abras… no quieres saber lo hay adentro…-El dios de la muerte no hizo caso a pesar de la advertencia de Nigthmare. Cuando al fin abrió la cajita y pudo ver su interior…  
¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!  
Un grito terrorífico resonó en la habitación provocando que los demás se asustaran y el poder del dios de la muerte se desatara sus poderes provocando que las luces de la casa de apagaran por completo, si no fuera por las ventanas mágicas que creo Ink que dejaban ver que era de noche con una hermosa luna llena les daban un poco de luz, Reaper solo dejo caer la cajita ensangrentada dejando ver un dedo cercenado y la nota que estaban anotadas con las repugnantes palabras que Nightmare pronuncio, fueron escritas por la misma sangre que salía del dedo. Reaper con una ira descomunal fue contra Nightmare tomándolo y derribándolo provocando que rompieran unas que otras cosas alrededor y algunos muebles fueron tirados.   
-¡¡TUUUU SYNO TENIA RAZON ERES UN TRAIDOR!!-él contacto a su oz para matar a Nightmare, pero Comic , junto con Ink y anti-Sans lo detuvieron sujetándolo y tratando que quitárselo de encima. Geno aun en un estado de Shock camino donde estaba la cajita y la carta la cual al verlas este solo un grito de dolor que termino por desplomarse y así comenzando a hiperventilarse y a llorar de manera desesperada, Dream rápidamente le tapo la vista a Geno para que no viera el miembro cortado de su hijo, solo lo abrazaba fuerte y ocultaba su cara en su pecho, Core también fue con Geno para abrazarlo entre ambos y así trataron de calmarlo.  
-¡REAPER! ¡NO ES LO QUE PARECE!-Grito anti-Sans tratando de quitarle de encima de Nightmare, Comic como pudo sometió a Reaper para que se alejara del rey y poder ponerlo contra el suelo. Antes de que el dios se tele transportara para volver atacar a Nightmare, la pesadilla rápidamente se levantó.  
-¡Reaper, esto yo no lo hice!  
-¡FUE TU PLAN TU MISMO LO DIJISTE TRAIDOR!-Reaper se teletransporto pero de nuevo fue agarrado por comic y anti-Sans que se tele transportoron al mismo tiempo, mientras que Ink solo camino unos pasos para tomar de nuevo a Reaper.  
-No no… no peleen debe a ver una explicación para esto… ¿no es así Nightmare? -Respondió rápidamente Core hablando nervioso y entre cortado, poniéndose entre Nightmare y Reaper por si volvían a pelear.  
-¡Eso fue antes!, ¡ANTES CUANDO YO ESTABA EN SU CONTRA! Además esto no es posible, nadie le había contado sobre lo que tenía planeado… nadie excepto… -Nightmare se quedó callado por un instante. Provocando que su expresión se volviera sorpresa pura.   
-¿Excepto a quien Nightmare?-Pregunto no más bien exigió saber Dream enojado al saber por primera vez esto de su esposo, mientras aun consolaba a Geno.  
-Error…  
Volvió el silencio sepulcral todos quedaron estáticos al punto que Reaper dejo de luchar al escuchar ese nombre, Comic y Anti-Sans dejaron de sostenerlo. Pero el que salió más perjudicado fue Ink que dejo de tomar a Reaper y solo se quedó mirando a Nightmare con ojos blancos.   
Dream con ayudada de Core tomaron a Geno quien aún estaba en ese estado tan lamentable, tanto era el trauma por todo que tomo el dedo de su hijo y lo puso en su pecho. Lo solo lo llevo al sofá Core se quedó con el no muerto mientras que Dream fue con Ink que estaba igual que Geno.-Ya es suficiente… todos necesitamos descansar.   
-¡PERO MI HI…  
-¡COMO PUEDES RESCATAR A TU HIJO EN TU ESTADO TAN DEPLORABLE!-Respondió con autoridad Dream, mientras ayudaba a Ink a levantarse.   
-Dream tiene razón… necesitas Descansar Reaper... todos… en este estado no podremos idear un plan para rescatar a Frisk… y sobre todo al mismo tiempo proteger a sus hijos…-Respondió con calma Core mientras acariciaba la cebeza de Geno en busca de consolarlo.   
-Me llevare el dedo para investigarlo… tal vez Error lo corto a alguien más y solo este jugando con nosotros.- Pronuncio Anti-Sans, en busca de una excusa para quitarle el dedo a Geno ya que sabía que eso podría afectar su estado. Por lo que como pudo se lo quito con ayuda de Core.  
-Si… je je je… tienes razón solo está jugando con nuestra mente… ¿no es así Nightmare?-Pregunto Reaper mientras reía de manera forzada y miro al nombrado en busca de una respuesta concreta.  
Nightmare solo observo a Reaper por lo que solo respondió.- A si es… solo es un juego psicológico.-Mintió.  
Los adultos comenzaron a tranquilizarse, gracias el aura de Dream que saco para darles a la mayoría esa bendita paz, pero solo Nightmare tuvo que ir a la cocina para apartarse de esa aura que podía debilitarlo. El ambiente estaba lleno de tantas sensaciones negativas, que Nightmare tuvo una sobre carga de poder, ni siquiera pudo diferenciar los sentimientos de cada uno ya que también estaba muy inquieto y confundido. Tanto que no se dio cuenta del sufrimiento del pequeño Goth, que había escuchado todo y visto todo.  
Goth estaba sentado y al mismo tiempo recargándose en la pared que lo ocultaba, que conducía a la escalera. Sus mejillas estaban hechas un desastre de lágrimas, sus manitas tapaban su boquita para que no pronunciara un sonido. Su alma sentía tanto dolor que era difícil no poder llorar y al mismo tiempo sollozar, pero como podía aguantaba de hacer sonidos. Ni siquiera noto que una mano tomo su hombro, cuando él iba a gritar de sorpresa pudo ver a Gradient que lo callo rápidamente haciendo un sonido dejando en claro que no hiciera ruido. Al ver la cara del niño pudo notar que literalmente no había escuchado nada de lo que se habló.-Gradient… yo…-Goth abrazo con fuerza y comenzó a sollozar, pero Gradient automáticamente volvió a callarlo.-¿Porque… estas aquí?  
-Shhh… vámonos Goth, tardaste mucho… me preocupe por ti y más al escuchar los gritos.-Dijo abrazando a su amigo, por lo que ambos se pararon y tomados de las manos volvieron a la habitación donde Paper Jam se veía muy preocupado, ya que escucho los gritos pero no entendía nada y Neo que en vez de estar acostado estaba sentado a la orilla de la cama con la cabeza baja.   
-¿Gradty que paso por hay tantos gritos?-Pregunto PJ al ver a su hermano y primo. Cuando ambos niños entraron y Gradient cerró la puerta, Goth se desplomo y comenzó a llorar descontroladamente.-¡¿Goth?!-Paper corrió hacia el para abrazarlo.- ¿Qué ocurrió?...-volvió a pregunto aún más preocupado que nada.  
-No lose… no escuche muy bien-Menciono Gradient mientras solo iba a la cama donde se santo a lado de Neo aun confundido por tanto conflicto.  
-Paper Jam… ¿en verdad crees que sea buena idea, buscar a nuestro papá con tanto peligro afuera?-Pregunto su hermano aun desorientado por todas las peleas y sobre todo lo ocurrido con Neo y Goth.   
-Gradty…-PJ murmuro el apodo de su nombre con tristeza y sin saber que decir.- Por favor díganme que paso realmente…  
-Mi hermano… morirá si no lo rescatamos pronto… ellos… le hicieron algo horrible…-Hablo entre cortado y sollozando mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Paper. Dejando en claro que PJ quedo perplejo ante lo dicho por Goth.-Además… los mismo que se llevaron a mi hermano… están aliados con los que atacaron a Neo…-el pequeño no podía parar de llorar, realmente escuchar todo eso fue una sobrecarga de información provocando que colapsara al no poder sus emociones por culpa de esa “conversación” de los adultos.-Paper… Gradient tengo la sospecha de que su padre está con ellos…-Paper al escuchar esa parte iba hablar pero fue empujado de manera tan brusca que solo pudo ver su atacante, siendo el mismísimo Neo que tomo de los hombros de Goth agresivamente para luego acorralarlo contra el suelo, y por primera vez Goth miro las cuencas de Neo, siendo estos casi semejante a los colores de Nightmare volviéndose más brillosos y al mismo tiempo oscuros.  
-¿¡QUE SABES DE ELLOS!?-Rugió casi de manera animal no lo suficiente alto para que los adultos lo escucharan, al momento de exigir una respuesta, provocando que Goth se asustara y comenzara a hipear.  
-¡¡NEO!!-Los gemelos se apresuraron de quitárselo de encima, para sentarlo en la cama.  
-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!-Gradient comento furioso.  
-¡¡Goth no tiene la culpa de nada, no lo vuelvas atacar de esa manera!!-Respondió PJ también molesto, provocando que Neo reaccionara y solo bajara la mirada como igual dejara de patalear.  
-Tienes razón… perdóname Goth… perdóname… -Los gemelos dejaron de sujetarlo para suspirar exasperados, esto es demasiado. PJ tan solo comenzó a caminar de manera agitada en busca de calmarse, mientras que Gradient tan solo se sentó tomando su cabeza comenzando a llorar en silencio.   
-Te perdono Neo…-Menciono Goth estando enfrente de Neo con la mirada aun triste y sus cuencas casi sin vida, por lo que Neo en un intento de calmarlo por inercia toco la mejilla de Goth para limpiar sus lágrimas. Mientras que Goth solo lo abrazo por el cuello y así pidieron abrazarse mutuamente. Como llorar un poco más, solo pasaron 5 minutos cuando el ambiente se estaba relajando. Goth al fin se separó de Neo que estaba igual tranquilo.-PJ, Gradty tengo que contarles algo que me dijo mi papa, se quién es su verdadero padre…-Dijo fuerte y claro porque todos, se quedaron callados para escuchar con atención a Goth. El pequeño comenzó contarles todo, primero quien es Error y porque tanto rencor cada vez que lo mencionaban los adultos, después termino por contar todo lo que había escuchado en la conversación. No oculto nada todo lo había dicho.  
Al terminar los gemelos se quedaron estupefactos, mientras Neo solo miraba con sorpresa no podía creer que su padre fue alguien despiadado.  
-Error…   
-Asique ese el nombre de nuestro papá PJ.  
-Por lo que entiendo, su padre está con ellos-Dijo Neo mientras estiraba sus piernas asimilando esa información.  
-Si… ahora entiendo que mami… no quiere que sepamos de él… pero, si fuera cierto. ¿Por qué a nosotros no nos pasó nada?-Pregunto PJ confundido.  
-Tal vez no sabía dónde estábamos… -Pronuncio Gradient.  
-Aun sabiendo todo esto… ¿Qué harán Pj y Gradient?, ¿van a buscarlo o van a dejarlo pasar?-Goth menciono a los gemelos. Los cuales solo se quedaron en silencio un momento.  
-Mami… por alguna razón estuvo con papá a lo mejor él no es malo y podamos convencerlo de que deje de pelear… no podemos solo quedarnos con la idea que nos dieron nuestros padres… Delta siempre nos dice que investiguemos por nuestra cuenta.-Respondió PJ pensando la situación. Viéndolo de manera neutral.  
-Además… no me importa lo que digan los demás… yo aún quiero conocer a mi padre Error…-Gradient menciono.-Pero viendo lo peligroso que es salir… PJ creo que deberíamos disentir de esta idea… nosotros dos no podremos con esto.-Dijo con cierta tristeza solo acercándose a su hermano y así poder acariciar su espalda.  
-No estarán solos… yo iré con ustedes.-Pronuncio con un tono serio y muy autoritario el príncipe Neo que se levantó para mirarlos con esos ojos malditos que dedico a Goth.-Si Error esta con ellos, entonces ahí estarán los asesinos de nana y cuando los tenga enfrente…  
Los matare…  
Eso ultimo lo dijo de manera tan temible, que provoco que los niños sintieran un escalofrío en su espalda.- Neo… -PJ estaba por decirle algo, cuando Goth interrumpió.   
-También iré con ustedes… si su padre está con ellos entonces ahí también estará mi hermano y así podremos recatarlo…-Dijo Goth determinado, ya que él no podía quedarse con las manos cruzados mientras su hermano sufría.   
-Pero Goth…-Volvieron a interrumpir a Paper.  
-Hermano cuando veamos a nuestro padre podremos tratar de convencerlo que deje atrás esta pesadilla… además un padre… nunca le haría daño a sus hijos.-Pronuncio Gradient sonando muy sincero. Paper Jam miro a los niños por lo que él solo sonrió tratando de no llorar, solo termino de darles una sonrisa sincera.  
-Está bien… entonces todos nos iremos.-Dicho esto se paró para unirse a ellos que lo esperaban para unir sus manos.- El viaje será peligroso.  
Tendrá muchísimos riesgo.  
Es un hecho que es un viaje donde no hay retorno.  
Tenemos una probabilidad alta de morir.  
Al ser tan pequeños necesitamos uno del otro.  
Aun sabiendo esto ¿Aun desean continuar?-Pregunto Gradient mirando a sus amigos.  
¡¡SI!.- PJ, Goth y Neo los tres dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Entonces escapemos.

Continuara…


	8. Capitulo 8.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si decean ver rapido mis Historias me encuentran tambien como KiaraSaori15 en wattpad.   
> Disfruten del capitulo queridos lectores.

Las dos semanas donde se habían planeado el escape de los niños había pasado muy rápido, aparte de que la casa del creador había sufrido unos cambios. Como extender más el hogar para los nuevos habitantes, para Geno, Reaper, Goth, Neo y a veces Dream y Nightmare.  
Los padres habían decidido que continuarían con su entrenamiento, pero con los acontecimientos en Dreamtale , Nightmare pasaría mayor parte de su tiempo dedicándose en la construcción de su castillo, mientras que Reaper se dedicaba a sus labores como la muerte, y ni de qué hablar de Ink y Delta que se dedicaban a buscar con Geno un rastro de frisk como también en averiguar dónde está Error. Gracias a la nueva amenaza estaban muy ocupados como para entrenar a los niños, así que la única opción que tenían fue poner a la maestra de Neo a cargo de ellos para potenciar sus poderes como sus artes marciales.

-Tienen que hacerlo mejor… ¡que esto!.-Respondió Undyne a los niños que enfrente de ellos ya hacían agitados y jadeosos.

-Tenemos que pensar en otra cosa… si no la derribamos estaremos perdidos.-Menciono Goth a sus amigos.

-¿Tienen algún plan?-Pregunto PJ poniéndose en posición defensiva aun sin quitarle la mirada a Undyne que estaba con los brazos cruzados con una pose estoica.  
-Tengo uno… -Los niños miraron a Neo quien había hablado, dejando ver su estado. El pequeño temblaba por el enorme esfuerzo físico.- Distracción… tendremos que hacerle una trampa.

-¿Y cómo lo haremos?- Gradient se quedó intrigado.

-Escuchen con atención...

-Bien… si no van atacar lo hare yo.-Undyne se preparó para lanzarse contra los niños que estaban enfrente de ella hablando de algo. Cuando estuvo a punto de atacar, vio que los pequeños se separaron y Neo corrió hacia ella, provocando que ambos se encontraran. Neo primero lanzo un puñetazo hacia su cara, pero Undyne esquivo con facilidad así que agarro su brazo y lo azoto contra el piso, pero el principe aprovecho para lanzar una patada, la maestra tuvo que retroceder para no recibir el golpe haciendo que Neo se levantara inmediatamente para ir contra Undyne donde ambos tomaron sus manos para tratar de someter uno del otro, pero es muy clara de la desventaja del príncipe al ser un pequeño y la falta de un eto-cuerpo es difícil hacer retroceder a un adulto entrenado.- Je je je que no se te olvide Neo, yo fui la que te enseño a pelear… -Dijo doblegando a Neo con su propia fuerza, provocando que al tomar sus manos tratara de tirarlo al suelo.

-No estoy peleando solo maestra-Respondió finalmente el nombrado, Undyne se sorprendio y mirara atrás de ella dejando ver aun Goth preparando un Gaster Blaster.

-tch… ¡Maldición!.-Undyne trato de zafarse de Neo para poder noquearlo de una vez por todas. Pero el problema fue que por un momento sintió el incremento de fuerza del príncipe, ya que miro como él hacia todo lo posible para no soltarla para que Goth la golpeara con su ataque.-¿Acaso te sacrificaras para vencerme?-Pregunto Undyne asombrada de la decisión de su alumno.

-Algo así…- Neo miro directamente a Undyne, sin soltar sus manos por lo que comenzó a concentrarse en derrotarla. Porque comenzaba a empujar a Undyne hacia atrás, la maestra se quedó atónita por como Neo había adquirido una nueva fuerza y sus pupilas estaban cambiando de manera extraña. Tal vez fue su imaginación porque ni siquiera pudo contemplarlas por mucho tiempo ya que Goth la hizo voltear.

-¡YA ESTA LISTO!- Grito el hijo de la muerte, que hizo detonar su Gaster Blaster contra Undyne y Neo. La maestra con rapidez le dio una fuerte patada a los pies de Neo que hizo que cayera y la soltara, así ella pudo dar un brinco para esquivar el rayo que recibió directamente el príncipe mandarlo a volar hasta chocar contra un árbol, provocando que este hiciera un sonido de dolor.

Undyne con rapidez fue contra Goth que estaba esperando con otro ataque de su Gaster Blaster. Pero la mujer le dio un puñetazo a ese Blaster provocando que se rompiera y tomara al niño de su camisa y así alzarlo, pero alguien había aparecido detrás de ella siendo PJ que en su mano había creado una bola hecha de tinta, la misma que había atacado a Goth por lo que lanzo directamente a Undyne. Al ver que estaba acorralada, ella creo una flecha de su magia pero ni siquiera pudo alcanzar aventarla contra PJ, porque el niño ya la había tocado con su ataque y término disparándola por los aires.

Tanto Goth y PJ se tele transportaron hacia Undyne que aún estaba cayendo. Paper logro quedar enfrente de ella pero Goth desgraciadamente apareció a dos metros lejos de ellos, dejando en claro que aun necesitaban mucha práctica, PJ estaba preparando otro ataque pero Undyne ya tenía su flecha hecha, con esa termino por romper la bolita de pintura que estaba creando el niño, Goth como pudo trato de acercarse para sujetar a la maestra, PJ también termino por someterla con un abrazo. Undyne intento zafarse antes de caer al piso, ella no se dio cuenta de que Gradient la estaba esperando con unos hilos pegados a sus dedos que sobresalían de sus cuencas. Cuando Undyne al fin pudo separarse de PJ con una patada y de Goth con un codazo fue tarde para ella, ya que Gradient la amarro con esos hilos y con fuerza termino por azotarla contra el suelo. Provocando que la maestra escupiera un poco de saliva acompañado de un alarido.

Goth logro transportarse en el suelo, pero PJ no tuvo suerte ya que no pudo hacerlo por lo que le grito a Goth que lo sostuviera. El niño respondió al pedido de PJ, rápidamente extendió sus brazos y como pudo atrapo a su primo, que al carecer de fuerza ambos cayeron al suelo pero a salvo.

-Gracias Goth…-Menciono PJ, levantándose y así ayudar a su primo.

-No hay problema… ¡auch!…

-¡Chicos lo logramos!-Grito Gradient emocionado aun sujetando a la profesora.

-Si felicidades niños, esta vez me atraparon… hicieron un trabajo de equipo estupendo…-Dijo Undyne y como pudo se levantó quitándose los hilos para poder estirarse. Muy contenta y orgullosa de ver como sus pupilos al trabajar en equipo lograron derrotarla.

-¡NEOOOO!-Los niños interrumpieron a la profesora porque notaron a su primo que trataba de levantarse ya que se había recuperado del golpe. Los niños ayudaron a ponerse de pie.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Goth muy preocupado.

-Diablos Neo eso fue un golpe muy horrible…-Gradient menciono.

-Estoy bien… por lo que veo ganamos ¿no es así?

-¡SIIIIIII! ¡Logramos vencer a Undyne!.-Grito PJ saltando de emoción.

Undyne tan solo los miro con una sonrisa por lo que se acercó a los niños, ella solo suspiro.- Escuchen con atención, la ventaja es que pueden pelear en equipo. Pero desgraciadamente deben pulir sus planes no pueden sacrificarse para recibir los ataques. Neo te falta velocidad y más resistencia, debes enfocarte en la ofensiva al carecer de poder, haz tu cuerpo fuerte. Goth debes recargar más rápidos esos Gaster Blasters, si te enfrentas a un enemigo no te dará la oportunidad de tenerlo listo a tiempo. Paper Jam trabaja en tu defensiva, concentraste tanto en atacarme que olvidaste cuidar tu defensa si el enemigo lo ve aprovechara ese momento para matarte. Gradient lo hiciste muy bien, aprendes a mejorar muy rápido esos hilos y el sigilo que tienes para que no te detecten es bueno, pero igual procura mejorar aún más…

Bien anda vayan a descansar ya es muy tarde… -Menciono Undyne por lo que los niños asintieron excepto Neo que sabía que él tenía que quedarse.  
-Te vemos al rato Neo…-Dijo PJ dando palmaditas suaves a su amigo, al igual que los demás, los tres niños se retiraron.

-Suerte Neo…-Menciono Goth con una sonrisa. Para luego poder abrazarlo y al tenerlo tan cerca susurro en su oído.- Recuerda esta es la última noche. Mantén entretenido a la maestra.

-Una cosa más, Goth y Paper Jam. Tienen de tarea practicar tele transportarse.-Los niños asintieron y se adentraron en la casa. Ink al extender más su hogar también creo un patio trasero para que los niños pudieran entrenar y como decoración solo pudo un árbol en medio. Neo se quedó con Undyne, este sonrió de manera divertida ya que sin sus primos podía practicar mejor su fuerza bruta.

Los niños dejaron a su maestra con su primo, ya que ellos tuvieron que ir corriendo a su cuarto donde optaron por dormir juntos. Al entrar a su habitación se podía ver una litera, una cama individual pegada en una de las paredes y otra cama con rueditas oculta debajo de la litera.

-¿Muy bien ya está todo listo?-Pregunto Goth a los gemelos, que solo asintieron.

-Hagamos una lista esta noche cuando todos se vayan a dormir…-Respondió Gradient.- Veamos…- Fue a su escritorio para sacar una pequeña libreta donde había anotado las cosas que tenían y varias de ellas estaban palomeadas.-Ya están las mochilas y ocultas, ya también está la comida y dentro de las mochilas, este tomo un bolso que estaba arriba del escritorio y miro su contenido, observando que tenía un botiquien de primeros auxilios, como un aparato en forma de cuadrito la cual saco- ¿Quién diría que este aparato puede ocultarnos del radar de tío Nightmare y Dream?

-Si eso nos servirá mucho, no sé cómo Neo se las ingenió para robarlo de los escombros que encontraron en el castillo.- Respondió Goth.

-Creo ya está todo, solo faltaría el cuaderno…- Dijo Gradient guardando de nuevo el aparato en el bolso y ponerlo en el mueble.

-Sobre eso…-hablo PJ que fue interrumpido por una fuerte sacudida en toda la casa provocando que los niños se callaran un momento, para luego seguir hablando.-faltaría el cuaderno de mi madre, es la única cosa que puede guiarnos hacia los Aus.  
-¡¿Qué?!, pensé que habías ido por él –Dijo su gemelo molesto.

-Lose y lo siento, pero esta semana estaba tan ocupado en entrenar, robar alimento y al mismo tiempo practicar más mis portales como ustedes que se me olvido ir por…-Otra temblor hizo que se quedara en silencio.

-La maestra y Neo son muy ruidosos… -Menciono Goth fastidiado, dejando en claro que esos temblores lo provocaba su primo y su profesora.

-¿Qué pasa Neo?, ¡¿YA TE CANSASTE?!-Grito Undyne burlándose del pequeño niño, quien trataba de golpearla a como diera lugar, fallando en el intento ya que la maestra lo esquivaba como si nada provocando que los golpes del príncipe dieran contra las paredes de la casa haciendo que esta se sacudiera. Para los niños realmente fue muy increíble ver como en poco tiempo se había hecho muy fuerte.

-Demonios… si esos dos siguen así van a destruir toda la casa…-Dijo PJ para dirigirse a la ventana que ya hacia abierta y poder cerrarla para que no se escuchara los ruidos de afuera.

-Al menos esta distrayendo a Undyne…- Respondió Gradient.

-El problema aquí es que como podríamos tomar el libro de mi madre sin que se dé cuenta. Pronto llegará y mamá ha dicho que no los puede prestar ya que es muy importante…-PJ dijo preocupado, pues recordaba la conversación de su mami, referente que necesitaba de ese cuaderno para poder saber sobre los Aus, y más con la mala memoria que se cargaba.

-¡tenemos que darnos prisa!... mamá llegara pronto y no podremos tomar el libro y más ahora que ellos no están aquí.-Gradient menciono determinado a conseguirlo. Pero todos sus planes se vinieron abajo cuando escucho el sonido de los portales y la voz de su mami junto con la voz de sus tíos.

-¡Niños ya llegamos!-Ink pronuncio con una voz animada, mientras subía junto con Geno las escaleras como era de costumbre. Los pequeños al escuchar sus voces maldijeron en voz baja, Geno abrió la puerta dejando ver que debajo de sus cuencas tenía unas notables orejas, producto de la falta de sueño. Goth fue hacia su mami para poder abrazarlo, mientras que los gemelos hicieron lo mismo con Ink.- ¿Oh mis bebes me extrañaron?

-¡Por supuesto mami!- Los gemelos respondieron a Ink al mismo tiempo con un tono tierno y lleno de felicidad, pero por dentro ambos se maldecían que haya llegado tan temprano. Mientras que Goth solo abrazaba a su madre tan fuerte, ya que sentía un gran alivio de ver que regreso sano y a salvo.  
Los gemelos se separaron de Ink un momento, Gradient necesitaba buscar una excusa para que los adultos los dejaran a solas para planear la siguiente acción, así que con una idea brillante se dirigió a su mami para preguntarle sobre la comida. Ink al escuchar su duda este solo se quedó pensativo.

-Oh… ¿Geno tienes algo en mente que podamos cocinar para esta noche?

-Mmm supongo que si… bueno vamos Ink necesitamos preparar algo para nuestros pequeños glotones.- Geno aun acariciando la cabeza de su hijo, solo se separó de el para salir del cuarto junto con el creador, al fin dejando a los niños solos.

-Bien tenemos tiempo, PJ ve hacia el cuarto de mami y toma el cuaderno. Goth y yo vigilaremos los movimientos de nuestras madres.

-¡A la orden capitán!- PJ hizo un gesto de saludo y captando la orden de su hermano, los niños rápidamente salieron del cuarto. Gradient y Goth fueron hacia las escaleras para poder ver de cerca a los mayores que parecían conversar de algo, cosas típicas de charlas de adultos sumamente aburrido.

El pequeño Paper, fue directo a la habitación de su mami cuando entro se aseguró de cerrar la puerta para poder buscar entre el libreo que tenía Ink como decorativo en su cuarto, aparte que ahí guardaba toda la información recolectada de los Aus, pero solo necesitaba encontrar el cuaderno donde básicamente estaba escrito los nombres de los Aus conocidos al ser una gran variedad de estos universos, Ese cuaderno era mágico ya que al abrirse podían buscar cualquier nombre de un Au y esta libreta mostraría la hoja donde estaba la información, solo lo había visto pocas veces.

No pudo encontrar mucho en el librero ya que no identificó el cuadernito, rápidamente fue a buscar en el ropero y abrió cajones para poder remover cada cosa tratando de encontrar el objeto pero tampoco lo encontró, fue hacia su escritorio pero no tuvo excito.

-Maldición… ¿dónde puede estar?- El niño se frustro mucho al no poder encontrarlo, pero volvió a tomar esa postura determinada. A si que se subio a la cama de su mami con rapidez y busco debajo de las almohadas y ahí estaba la libreta - ¡Lo encontré!-Casi grito de emoción pero luego se tapó su boca para callarse, abrió el libro que estaba escrito en la potada “Aus” y lo decoraba un lindo color azulado con unos toques negros y rosados, al abrirse pudo ver que del libro salía una pantalla creada por magia, cosa que PJ se emocionó tanto al verlo no era la primera vez pero para él es una maravilla ver ese detalle que solo el cuaderno de Ink tiene, con su dedo comenzó a tocar la ventanita en buscar los Aus, cosa que se presentaban muchos nombre, le dio clic a uno al alzar provocando que abriera otra ventana dejando ver las maravillas de este mundo, nuevos paisajes, seres que jamás había visto, y una que otra descripción. Paper cerro la libreta y lo abrazo contra su pecho, ya logrando lo cometido bajo de la cama y con velocidad se dirigió a la puerta para poder huir de ese lugar, pero antes de que pudiera tocar el pómulo de la puerta alguien tomo de la sudadera de PJ haciendo que este fuera levantado y pudiera a encarar a su captor.  
\- Pero que tenemos aquí… un pequeño ladroncito.- Respondió Delta con un tono bromista, aun sujetando a Paper haciendo que el niño hiciera una expresión de terror al ser cachado de su travesura.

  
-¡DELTA!- Paper soltó un gemido de sorpresa.

  
-¿Se puede saber porque te llevas el cuaderno de tu mami?- Delta dejo al niño en el suelo para tomar la libreta de sus pequeñas manos, y mirar mejor el objeto.- Pensé que Ink te había dicho a ti y a tu hermano, que no podían tomar el cuaderno.- PJ se sentía fatal, pues había sido descubierto y al mismo tiempo sentía que iba a llorar porque tal vez recibiría un regaño. Pero fue calmado al sentir como Delta acariciaba su cabeza y se ponía de cuclillas para estar a su altura.- Tranquilo PJ no te estoy regañando jeje.

  
-Es que... estaba platicando con los chicos sobre que mami tiene un cuaderno, donde podemos ver los universos sin salir… y quería mostrárselos… pero mami no me dejaría, así que pensé en enseñarselos.- El niño comenzaba a tartamudear y a trabarse, era la primera vez que le mentía a Delta de esa manera por lo que una parte de él se sentía muy ansioso por sus palabras y al mismo tiempo quería llorar.

  
-Oh Paper… no tienes por qué llorar, si eso piensas… entonces déjame hacer algo por ti. Si quieres puedo hablar con Ink para que pueda prestarles el cuaderno un rato y puedan mirarlo.- Delta abrazo a Paper para tratar de consolarlo, cosa que hizo que PJ comenzara a hipear por cómo se sentía.  
-¿haría eso por mi Delta?-Pregunto PJ aun trabado en su habla.

  
-Sabes que haría lo que fuera por ustedes… pero, no quiero que vuelvas a robar de esa manera Paper Jam- Delta se alejó un poco para mirar al niño que el tomo como su hijo, se notaba que la mirada del adulto estaba un poco molesto por su acción y al mismo tiempo serio dejando en claro que estaba mal.- ¿Lo prometes?  
Por segunda vez Paper Jam se sintió terrible y su alma se estrujo por la culpa. Pero no había vuelta atrás.- Lo… Lo prometo Delta.- Mintió. El mayor le dio un abrazo cálido y así tuvo que separarse para dejar el cuaderno arriba del ropero en uno de sus pisos altos para que los niños no lo alcanzaran.

  
-Hablare con Ink esta noche antes de ir a dormir, mientras tanto vamos a comer.- Delta extendió su mano para que PJ la tomara y pudieran salir del cuarto, pero al salir se dieran cuenta que Gradient ya no estaba ahí si no que en su lugar esta Reaper con Goth cerca de las escaleras para bajar al segundo piso. - ¿está todo bien Reaper?

  
-Por supuesto Delta, solo estoy hablando con mi hijo…- Lo último lo dijo un poco más serio dándole entender al nombrado que necesitaba privacidad, a lo cual este asintió y prosiguió a bajar las escaleras con Paper Jam. PJ miro una fricción de segundos a su primo dándose cuenta que parecía sentirse triste y molesto. Ni siquiera pudo decirle algo alentador, pero orto por callarse y sentir pena por su primo.

  
Al bajar las escaleras notaron que Gradient estaba sentado enfrente de la mesa esperándolos, mientras Ink ponía los platos y cubiertos y Geno se encargaba de preparar la comida. PJ observo que su hermano se notaba un tanto preocupado y por una fracción de segundo cambio su sentir a una de incomodidad por lo que fue hacia el para poder hablar con Gradient.- ¿Paso algo hermano?- El pequeño de lentes miro a Pj para solo hacer una señal de silencio, y mirar a su mami que se encontraba en brazos de Delta, quien besaba la mejilla de Ink provocando que el creador se sonrojara y abrazara a Delta del cuello para cubrir su carita avergonzada en su pecho por el afecto cariñoso que le proporcionaba su novio Delta. Los niños al ver eso hicieron un gesto de asco, sacaron su lengua en forma que iban a vomitar por ser tan acaramelados enfrente de ellos.

  
-Ciento que voy a regurgitar…-dijo Gradient con desagrado.

  
-Ni que lo digas hermano, ¡iug!… por cierto ¿Paso algo con Goth?-Pregunto el menor mirando a su hermano mayor, cosa que Gradient solo observo a PJ atento.  
-mmm mejor hablamos de esto luego.- Gradient miro a su tío Reaper y a Goth bajar de las escaleras listos para comer con ellos. Dejando ver que el niño parecía molesto y angustiado por algo, pero no quisieron preguntarle.

  
-¡la comida esta lista!- Geno entro a la sala donde los demás lo esperaban en su respectivos asientos, con una sonrisa a medias y en sus manos cargando un plato grande donde estaba el pastel carne perfectamente preparado, en sus ojos podían notarse que este no había dormido muy bien, pero aun así él quería sonreír un poco para no angustiar a los presentes. Se podía notar a simple vista que Geno se esforzaba para no sollozar rogando por su hijo secuestrado, Ink se separó de Delta para ir con Geno y ayudar a poner la comida en medio de la mesa.

  
-Jeje gracias Geno por la comida-Pronuncio el creador tratado de alegrarlo, cosa que funciono por que el no muerto solo rio un poco.  
-No agradezcas es lo menos que puedo hacer, después de todo tu estas ofreciendo tu protección.- respondió con total sinceridad. Pero luego vio como la casa volvió a temblar y las luces parpadearon.

  
-Vaya el pequeño Neo sigue practicando con Undyne, voy por ellos.- Delta se levantó de la silla para dirigirse al patio trasero para poder traer a los nombrados a comer.

  
\- Sí que Nightmare lo hace esforzarse aún más.- Reaper comenzó a sacar platica.

  
-Ni que lo digas, pero es comprensible Reaper y más ahora por lo ocurrido- Ink menciono mientras jugaba un poco con sus dedos, pues a pesar de haber pasado semanas de los acontecimientos no podían reconciliar su paz como antes.

  
Los niños no sabían que decir, desde que llegaron han visto el ambiento tenso. Pero fue interrumpido ese breve silencio por la voz de Geno.- Goth cariño, te veo distraído ¿Está todo bien?

  
-Si mama es solo que… estoy cansado por el entrenamiento.- el niño respondió dejando en claro que no quería hablar de eso, después de todo hace poco había hablado seriamente con su padre.

  
-Lo siento por el ruido, pero Neo y yo subimos el nivel al entrenamiento.- Undyne entro a la sala junto con Neo y Delta, se podía notar que su ropa estaba desgarrada como sucia y ni hablar del pequeño Neo que jadeaba de cansancio, como también su ropa estaba como la de su maestra.

  
-No, no importa… Por cierto, Neo tu mami me dijo que iban a llegar más tarde no alcanzaran a comer con nosotros, así que menciono que no los esperes despierto y duermas temprano.- Dijo Ink con una sonrisa hacia el príncipe que solo miraba al creador escuchando atento al mensaje de su madre, se notaba que este estaba decepcionado por sus palabras pero no dijo nada más respecto a eso.

  
-Gracias tío Ink, con su permiso iré a lavar mis manos para comer.- El príncipe fue a la cocina para poder limpiarse en el lava manos.  
-Undyne si quieres quédate a comer, Geno hizo mucha comida estás haciendo un gran trabajo con los niños que quisiéramos agradecerte invitándote a a esta cena.- Delta tomo con suavidad dijo a la maestra de los chicos para poder hablarle con calma, cosa que la mujer sonrió ya que esta acepto su invitación y no era para menos los adultos se alegraron de que ella decidiera acompañarlos.

  
A si pasaron los minutos, el príncipe regreso limpio como Undyne que lo acompaño para también asearse, todos comenzaron a comer con una tranquilidad necesitada, el ambiente tenso que se había generado había desaparecido de apoco mientras que los niños que se sentaron juntos para hablar cuanto habían mejorado en sus habilidades, y los adultos hablaban cosas que los chicos no entendían en su totalidad. Pero los que más destacaban eran Ink y Delta que al sentarse juntos estos como un par de enamorados se tomaban de las manos debajo de la mesa y a veces Ink se recargaba en el hombro de este.  
-No es sorpresa que ustedes terminaran juntos.- Respondió Reaper llevándose un bocado en su boca observando a los tortolitos.  
-Nunca me terminaste de contar como es que al fin se declararon- Geno menciono a Ink, quien este se sonrojo un poco.  
-Debió ser muy romántico-Fue el turno de Undyne para hablar.

  
-Bueno… es que yo...- Ink estaba a punto de hablar pero Delta lo interrumpió a propósito, ya que sabía que si su creador hablaba este se emocionara tanto que vomitaría.

  
-Creme lo fue, bueno al menos para mí. Ya saben la costumbre llegue a la casa después de terminar mi trabajo como un líder de los stars, cuando entre no espere a que Ink me recibiera con un beso en mi boca y me gritara que me amaba tanto, cosa que obviamente correspondí y se puede decir que llore de felicidad ya que siempre espere esa oportunidad con el.- Respondió Delta a pesar de ser el más serio de los Stars aparte del mas siniestro a la hora de luchar, este tomaba la mano de Ink con una ternura inexplicable como lo miraba con ojos amorosos, provocando que el creador se colorara en los pómulos de sus mejillas.

  
-Je je Delta… no sabía que podías ser tan romántico.- Ink menciono con un acento un tanto nervioso por tener la atención de su novio de esa forma tan atractiva.  
-Bueno, ahora tendremos más tiempo para conocernos.- Delta bajo un poco su cuerpo para poder estar a la altura de Ink y pegar su “mejilla” con la del creador y así abrazarlo de su hombro con una sola mano para poder acercarlo aún más a su cuerpo.

  
Los demás solo miraban esa escena tan emotiva para los adultos se les hizo muy romántico, en especial para Geno que gracias a que su amigo se veía muy feliz a lado de Delta hacia que su mente se relajara al no pensar por un momento en su hijo, hizo que sonriera levemente he imitando la acción del líder de los Stars el no muerto se recargo en el hombro de Reaper, mientras que el dios de la muerte rodeo con su brazo la cintura de Geno para darle ese afecto que anhelaba.- Me alegro que estén juntos Ink, se veía a vivas lenguas que estaban enamorados- Dijo Geno cerrando sus cuencas disfrutando del tacto de Reaper.  
-¿Oh en verdad éramos tan obvios? –Pregunto el creador que provoco que su sonrojo aumentara.  
-¡Mami!, Ya terminamos de comer vamos a ir a nuestro cuarto- PJ interrumpió la escena de los novios, se notaba que este tenía un leve rubor como sus primos pues esta situación les incomodaba, avergonzaba y asqueaba la situación de los mayores. Gradient trataba de ocultar su carita con su capucha en busca de desaparecer, Goth solo cubría su carita con sus manos queriendo no estar ahí, mientras que Neo solo miraba sus piernas que también estaba tenso.

  
-Oh está bien descansen-Ink rápidamente comenzó actuar de forma nerviosa al ver que había hecho que los niños miraran la escena carameleada. Rápidamente los pequeños se levantaron de sus asientos, Goth fue a sus padres para abrazarlos y desearles buenas noches, cosa que Gradient y PJ imitaron porque fueron a los brazos de Delta y de su madre para despedirse de ellos, Neo solo observo a sus primos con sus padres este solo suspiro al sentirse solo ya que sus progenitores no estaban aquí, pero fue con Undyne que ella observaba las escenas con una sonrisa feliz porque eso le provocaba ese tipo de escenas, la mujer solo acaricio la cabeza de su Alumno para despedirse de él. Los demás niños también se acercaron a ella para abrazarla y así irse corriendo al cuarto donde cerraron la puerta.  
-Por todos los dioses... que incomodo.- Goth solo se acostó en su cama sacando un suspiro fuerte.

  
-Ni que lo digas… -PJ se sentó a lado de su primo.

  
-Como sea, me voy adelantar necesito un baño- El príncipe solo paso de largo entrando al baño de inmediato. Dejando a los niños confundidos por su actitud tan indiferente.

  
-¿es mi imaginación o Neo ha estado actuado muy raro?- Pregunto Gradient cruzando sus brazos aun observando la puerta del cuarto donde se metió Neo que fue cerrada.

  
-No podemos culparlo de su actitud hermano, todos estamos afectados de alguna manera.

  
-PJ tiene razón, lo único que podemos hacer por él es apoyarlo en todo momento.-Fue el turno de Goth de hablar, los infantes se quedaron callados por unos breves segundos antes de ser interrumpidos por Gradient.

  
-Dejando de lado un poco esto, tenemos que tener el cuaderno de mi madre para poder huir mañana. – El mayor de los gemelos respondió con seguridad, mientras hacia un puño con su manita y lo golpeaba en la palma de su otra mano.

  
-Hablando de eso… será complicado, Delta me lo arrebato de mis manos y lo puso en un lugar alto. Por cierto, Goth vi que estabas hablando con tu papa, ¿Está todo bien?-Pregunto PJ preocupado por el nombrado, cosa que el pequeño solo se sentó en la cama al permanecer mucho tiempo acostado.

  
-Para nada, Cuando estábamos vigilando apareció mi padre atrás de nosotros. Le pidió a Gradient que se adelantara a comer dejándome solo con el, solo diré que me comenzó a interrogar respecto que si seguía esa idea de escaparnos, pero volví a mentirle.- El niño lo dijo con un tono realmente mal, se sentía fatal por el simple hecho de mentirle tan descaradamente a su papa, pero no podía cruzarse de brazos y hacer nada cuando su hermano estaba a manos de esos desalmados.  
-No eres el único que se siente así, yo también le mentí a Delta. Le prometí que no robaría el cuaderno de mi mami y ahora mírame estoy planeando como tomar ese tonta libreta.-PJ acaricio suavemente la espalda de su primo ya que él se sentía igual, comprendió su dolor.

  
-Ya lo decidimos todos y aceptamos las consecuencias de nuestros actos, no hay marcha atrás en esto.- Dijo Gradient acercándose a ellos.

  
-Eso lo sabemos, pero aun así a pesar de saber que puedo decepcionar a mis padres no quiero pensar que pude hacer algo para rescatar a mi hermano y no tomarlo, no podría vivir con eso.- Goth lo expreso con un tono un tanto roto.

  
-Ya verás Goth, encontraremos a tu hermano. Recuerda no estás solo en esto.- El menor de los gemelos respondió para animarlo cosa que funciono haciendo que Goth sonriera.

  
-Perfecto, ya aclarando esto. Necesitamos planear como tener el cuaderno… ¿alguna idea?- Pronuncio energético Gradient poniendo sus manos en su cadera.  
-¿y si mejor primero nos bañamos?, digo por lo general cuando estamos más relajados planeamos mejor las cosas- sugirió Goth, los hermanos se miraron entre si y asintieron. Los niños se dirigieron al baño, cosa que el príncipe no había cerrado con seguro estos aun con una sonrisa de felicidad pararon y borraron esa mueca al observar que Neo estaba sentado dentro de la gran tina de baño, dejando ver como este estaba temblando y como su cuerpo se tensaba, sus manos parecían presionar su cara y parte de su cabeza, esa acción hizo que los pequeños definitivamente se preocuparan por el pequeño.

  
-¿Neo estas bien?- Goth fue el primero en acercarse a él, para tocar su espalda provocando que el infante se tensara aún más y aun así no los volteo a ver.  
-Sí, todo está bien.- Respondió con un tono directo pero dejando en claro su punto- Solo estoy cansado, no es nada preocupante. -Los pequeños se miraron entre sí por tal respuesta, no querían presionar a Neo a responder así que solo asintieron.-Entonces, ¿Cuál es el plan para recuperar el cuaderno?-Pregunto ya que él había escuchado todo gracias a que las paredes hacían eco.

  
-Eso estamos pensando. Pero primero queremos lavarnos el cuerpo a lo mejor se nos ocurre algo- Pronuncio Goth sacando su ropa quedando completamente desnudo, a pesar de haberse bañado con los chicos tantas veces aún tenía una pizca de pena, por lo que con sus manitas trataba de tapar su cuerpo que rápidamente metió a la tina de agua caliente que hace rato Neo había preparado. Gradient y Paper Jam imitaron su acción solo que la diferencia los gemelos ya no tenían en vergüenza ese aspecto, solo se metieron de un brinco al agua provocando que salpicaran al príncipe y al hijo de la muerte estos rieron por su pequeña travesura.

  
-Sera muy difícil obtenerlo y más porque hoy es nuestra última noche aquí.- PJ tomo el jabón para subirse en la orilla de la tina y sentarse y así tallar sus huesos primero, al mismo tiempo que les explicaba la situación a los demás.

  
-No podemos ir ahorita porque los adultos lo verían… -Dijo el mayo de los gemelos bufando.

  
-Pero tampoco mañana, porque tendríamos que someter a Undyne para que podamos escapar sin que nos detenga aparte de que tendríamos que hacerlo inmediatamente sabiendo que ella puede recuperarse y detenernos.- Fue el turno de hablar de Goth, que este comenzaba a contactar su eto-cuerpo de color de un morado pastel para poder frotar su cuerpo con la esponja.

  
-Entonces tendremos que tomarlo mientras los adultos duermen.- Sugiero Neo cerrando sus cuencas para relajarse un poco, hundiéndose más en el agua.

  
-Eso suena peligroso, pero no nos queda de otra.- PJ también saco su eto-cuerpo para tallarlo con el mismo jabón que utilizo para restregarlo en sus huesos.  
-Pero… tendríamos que hacer muy cuidadosos ya que Delta podrá escucharnos o detectarnos, creo que en este caso tendría que utilizar mis hilos para tomarlo y necesito ayuda para eso.- Gradient comenzó a pensar como sería un plan, su hermano solo le pasó el jabón para que se tallara.

  
-¡Iré contigo hermano!, fue mi responsabilidad desde un principio y no pude cumplirlo.

  
-Goth y yo haremos guardia.-dijo el príncipe que solo estaba quieto disfrutando del agua caliente en sus huesos, ya que este no podía sacar su eto-cuerpo al menos disfrutaba de lo que podía.

  
-Entonces ya está planeado, ¡cuando los adultos se duerman tomaremos ese cuaderno!-Gradient lo dijo con emoción mientras ponía su mano en medio cosa que los demás chicos pusieron sus manitas arriba de las de él dejando ver su juramento entre ellos.

  
A si pasaron unas horas, los pequeños esperaron muy pacientes a que los adultos terminaran sus cosas para que fueran a sus habitaciones, como es costumbre Ink o Geno entraban a la habitación para asegurarse de que los niños estuvieron ya en sus camas durmiendo, cuando se retiraron los niños esperaron al menos 2 horas para asegurarse de que nadie estuviera despierto, estos se levantaron automáticamente listos para recuperar ese dichoso cuaderno.

  
-¿estamos listos?-Pregunto Gradient que se encargaría de dirigir esta “misión”, los niños asintieron. Con rapidez salieron del cuarto primero asegurándose de que nadie estuviera en los pasillos, PJ dio una señal a Goth y a Neo ellos entendieron y fueron hacia el pasillo que conectaba las escaleras, Neo se quedó ahí mismo mientras que Goth fue a la habitación de sus padres para ver si estos estaban dormidos, solo observo que Geno y Reaper dormían con tranquilidad a sí que Goth les hizo una seña a sus primos para que continuaran, Neo también les hizo una señal ya que había visto que sus padres aun no llegaban.

  
Gradient y PJ fueron al cuarto que Ink y Delta compartían, con cuidado uno de los hermanos abrió la puerta lo más silencioso posible y así poder ver un poco el interior llevándose una sorpresa fuerte al ver que Ink y Delta seguían despiertos y en una situación comprometedora, siendo Delta que abrazaba a Ink de forma posesiva mientras besaba su cuello como lamia una parte hasta llegar a sus labios para continuar con ese acto extraño para los niños, mientras que Ink solo jadeaba suave y tenía sus hombros descubiertos ya que Delta se encargó de bajar su camisa. Los pequeños al ver esto se espantaron pues si ellos estaban despabilados sería muy difícil conseguirlo, Paper se alejó de la entrada del cuarto para ponerse contra la pared como Gradient aun dejando la puerta un poquito abierta, ambos se veían nervioso he incomodos más que nada Gradient apretó con fuerza sus nudillos pero su hermano lo tomo de su hombro para hacer que lo viera directo y en un lenguaje de señas que solo los gemelos entendían pudo hablarle.

  
-“Tenemos que entrar, es una buena oportunidad. Delta está muy distraído tanto que no se dará cuenta de nuestra presencia”- Gradient lo pensó por un momento por lo dicho de su hermano, pero tenía razón a sí que este hizo un gesto de aceptación, los niños se pusieron de rodillas para comenzar a gatear primero fue PJ que estaba delante de su hermano poniéndose enfrente de la puerta abriéndola un poco más.- “Yo te daré la señal para entrar”- el menor entro gateando al cuarto pero sin abrir mucho la puerta para ser cachados en esta situación, Gradient espero a que le diera la señal solo observo como salía una manita y levantaba su pulgar, Gradient con rapidez y sigilo gateo para entrar a esa habitación, gracias a que había un gran ropero que tapaba la vista a la entrada desde el punto de la cama donde estaban los adultos demostrado su cariño no vieron que Gradient y Paper entraron, el mayor tuve que pegarse al cuerpo de su hermano menor para no ser vistos estando una posición un tanto comprometedora, Gradient como pudo hizo señales con sus manitas para hablar con su hermano.

  
-“¿en dónde está?”- Paper solo señalo uno de los muebles donde el cuaderno estaba arriba de él y del otro lado de la habitación hizo que Gradient abriera la boca por tal sorpresa.- “¿Cómo diablos pasaremos ahí sin ser vistos?”-Paper solo subió sus hombros sin saber qué hacer, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea.

  
\- “Tienes que escabullirte en la orilla de la cama para que no te vean, con tus hilos debes tomar el cuaderno y jalarlo hacia ti”

  
-“¡Espera! ¡Espera!, si lo tomo este caerá y hará ruido. Aun no puedo controlar muy bien mis hilos”

  
-“Por esa razón utilizare mi tinta para retener el golpe y no se escuche”- Gradient no estaba seguro de ese plan pero no tenia de otra, este solo asintió y miro de nuevo a los adultos que solo seguían compartiendo besos, con cuidado y velocidad gateo hacia la orilla de la cama para ocultarse rápidamente sin ser visto.

  
-¡Ahhhhh! ¡Delta!- un gemido de Ink hizo que los gemelos se paralizaran pues pensaron que fueron descubiertos, sintieron que su alma comenzaba a palpitar con fuerza pero estos se relajaron al escucharlos.

  
-Lo siento, ¿te lastime?- Pregunto un preocupado Delta alejando su cabeza del hombro de Ink que había dejado ver una mordida con un chupetón. Ink solo suspiraba pesado y miraba a Delta con un sonrojo notorio a pesar que estaba vestido se podía ver que este ya había sacado su eto-cuerpo que lo conformaba varios colores, Delta estaba maravillado al ver el cuerpo artificial del creador conformándolo unas caderas curvilíneas asemejando una figura fémina pero dejando ver que de esa camisa larga quedándole como vestido sobresalía la erección de Ink. Mientras que Delta estaba sin camisaa dejando ver su increíble eto-cuerpo de un color anaranjado, pero al mismo tiempo muy bien formado producto del ejercicio casi comparando su musculatura con Nightmare, ya era cuestión de probar quien tenía más fuerza física pero ambos se daban un entre en atractivo, Ink solo trago en seco pues a pesar de ver el estómago marcado de Delta tantas veces jamás lo miro de esa forma tan lasciva, el pequeño creador solo se acercó más para pegar su cuerpo con lo el de su novio.

  
-No te preocupes por eso Delta, es solo que hace tanto tiempo nadie me había hecho esto… supongo que me he vuelto muy sensible- Respondió con nerviosismo en sus palabras pero al mismo tiempo con un tono tan caliente que hacía que Delta se sonrojara aun más, por inercia tomo sus caderas con cuidado y comenzaba acariciarlo esa acción hizo que Ink soltara un gemido pues hace tanto que no lo habían tocado de esa forma, fue hace mucho que había olvidado como eran los toques de Error y sinceramente para el creador prefirió mil veces ahora a Delta. Ink solo restregó su mejilla en el pecho formado del cuerpo falso de su novio como si fuera un minino en busca de mimos.- Todo este bien.- Lo dijo con una sonrisa un tanto erotica.

  
Los niños en verdad estaban muy pero muy incomodos, Paper Jam y Gradient estaban muertos de la vergüenza el menor de los dos solo le hizo una señal a su hermano para que se apresurara para salir de ahí cosa que el mayor asintió, cuando al fin estuve en la esquina de la cama este metió un poco sus dedos en sus cuencas para sacar sus hilos verdes y así lanzarlos al cuaderno que ya hacía en el mueble, los hilos lo rodearon rápidamente pero antes de que lo jalara Gradient miro a su hermano para que hiciera lo suyo, Paper comenzó a crear una burbuja de pintura negra el niño miro de reojo a los adultos y aprovecho para lanzar la bola de burbuja rápidamente hacia donde se supone que debe aterrizar el cuaderno, mientras que Ink y Delta estaban tan distraídos que ni siquiera sabían que estaba pasando, Gradient aprovecho para jalar el cuaderno haciendo que ese callera en la burbuja de Paper que amortiguo la caída, los gemelos hicieron una señal positiva por su logro con cuidado el menor comenzó a atraer la burbuja hacia su hermano mayor quien tomo el cuaderno y lo guardo debajo de su ropa, pero en el momento de que este lo hizo Paper se descuidó y dejo caer la bola de pintura al suelo provocando que dejara una mancha de tinta, ambos al ver la mancha abrieron sus mandíbulas de golpe pues esta vez la habían cagado en serio se supone que no debían dejar rastro alguno, estos comenzaron hablarse entre señas en busca de limpiar esto. Paper como pudo trato de levantar la pintura del suelo lográndolo apenas, ambos suspiraron de alivio con la bolita de pintura fue traída de nuevo a Paper para hacerla desaparecer, mientras que Gradient comenzaba a gatear hacia su hermano pero este se detuvo al escuchar de nuevo a los adultos.

  
-¿Ink estás seguro de esto?- Pregunto Delta, quien tomo al creador para cambiar de posición poniéndolo contra la cama acorralándolo entre sus brazos fuertes ambos se miraran con la lujuria misma, Ink solo restregó su cara con la mano de Delta que estaba al lado de el aun con ese sonrojo.

  
-Delta… yo.- Ink estaba a punto de hablar, se notaba que dudaba respecto a lo que iba a suceder. Tal vez porque tenía miedo de ser lastimado o tal vez sea porque aún no estaba de todo listo para entregarse a Delta porque pensaba que se estaba adelantándose a su corto tiempo de ser al fin pareja- Yo quiero esto Delta, pero tengo miedo que me mires de otra forma por adelantarme… sé que llevamos poco tiempo, no quiero que me taches como un cualquiera por desear entregarme a ti un lapso corto que tenemos.- de las cuencas de Ink comenzaron a lagrimear, mientras este hipeaba al pronunciar sus palabras tristes por pensar en eso. Provoco que Delta solo lo mirara preocupado por su estado, con cuidado limpio sus mejillas con su mano.

  
-Ink no seas tonto, jamás te vería de esa forma he esperado por ti 10 años y esperare otro 10 más hasta que me digas que estés listo, te amo Ink… desde aquel momento que comenzamos hablar más a convivir cada vez más cerca, cuando Error te abandono me di cuenta que fue un imbécil por dejarte ir y porque tienes todo lo que he buscado en alguien, dejando de lado tu belleza descomunal, eres tan carismático como divertido, a pesar de los momentos más difíciles y peligrosos siempre quieres sacar una sonrisa sin importar lo que digan de ti, oh tus pequeñas acciones como al ponerte nervioso juegas un poco con tu bufanda… hasta cuando vomitas por la emoción.- Cada palabra hizo que Ink se sonrojara tanto, que este solo sintió que de nuevo iba a emocionarse mas pero rápidamente tapo su boca con su mano pues sentía que iba a tirar tinta.

  
-Oh Delta, tu-tu… ah, no sé qué decir Delta.- El pequeño creador que aun ya hacia entre los brazos de Delta solo se trababa al hablar, sentía como si su alma artificial que alguna vez alguien le dio estaba a punto de estallar por estas emociones fuertes que en su cuerpo se reflejaba que solo Delta podía hacerle.  
-El día que me aceptaste contigo… ese mismo día donde te vi con los niños en brazos, supe que no quería separarme nunca más de ti.- Delta con cuidado tomo la mano de Ink para llevarla a su boca y besarla con ternura, mientras observaba a Ink con ese mirar tan qué apasiona-No pienses que por entregarte a mí en corto tiempo hará que me vaya, no lo hare, no te abandonare y menos aún a esos cachorros que los tome como mis hijos desde el día que nacieron.

  
Ink comenzó a llorar suave este solo se lanzó al cuello de Delta para abrazarlo con fuerza, quedando su cabeza recargada en su pecho donde Delta sintió como mojaba por sus lágrimas.- Del- Delta gracias por todo… soy un tonto por no habértelo dicho antes… ¡te amo!

  
El nombrado sonrío y término abrazando a Ink de forma protectora disfrutando de su tacto, con sus manos solo acariciaban su espalda para darle ese cariño que el creador amaba sentir- yo también te amo.

  
Los niños habían escuchado todo eso, no iban a mentir las palabras de Delta habían hecho que estos comenzaran a llorar en silencio, nunca pensaron que Delta los consideraba sus verdaderos hijos. Gradient aun ya hacia sentado abrazando con fuerza el cuaderno que lo oprimía en su pecho, preguntándose si realmente estaba bien ir a buscar a Error mientras por parte de PJ solo estaba recargado en el mueble que ayudaba a esconderlo, observando el techo perdido en sus pensamientos y al mismo tiempo se veía que algunas lágrimas escapaban de ellos, ambos con su respectivos sonrojos por lo incomodo que era esta situación pero al mismo tiempo la felicidad al escuchar las palabras de Delta. Pero los gemelos ya habían tomado la decisión de buscar a Error, no podían retractarse ahora aun queriendo saber quién es su “verdadero” padre, deseando conocerlo no importando el costo y otra parte también tenían que salvar a Frisk como lo pidió Goth, esto no era fácil de dejar, dolería y lo saben pero aun continuaron con su plan.  
Gradient comenzó a gatear hacia PJ y más que era su oportunidad ya que su mami y Delta no los miraban, el mayor de los hermanos quedo enfrente del menor ambos se miraron por breves momentos dejando en claro que se sentían de igual manera con las dudas en el aire pero al mismo tiempo determinados en seguir, con cuidado volvieron abrir la puerta primero PJ salió después siguió Gradient, ambos al fin afuera de esa habitación estos soltaron un gran suspiro que su alma necesitaba.

  
-Lo tenemos…-Gradient hablo aun mirando el cuaderno sin emoción alguna.

  
-Si…-Respondió PJ que solo observaba el suelo sin decir nada más.

  
-Paper, Gradient rápido vengan.- Goth decía un poco alto para llamarlos, los hermanos miraron a su primo sorprendiendo que este se veía preocupado estos se apresuraron en llegar con él, pero cuando se acercaron escucharon que en el primer piso en específico en la sala se podían oír las voces de unas personas.  
-¿Qué paso y donde esta Neo?-Pregunto PJ notando que no estaba el nombrado, Goth solo señalo debajo de las escaleras y pudieron notar las silueta de los reyes hablando con el príncipe.

  
-Hace poco llegaron nuestros tíos y Neo bajo para distraerlos para darles más tiempo, pero… por lo que escucho no va bien las cosas.-Goth miro la dirección donde se fue Neo dejando en claro que no estaba bien la situación. Los gemelos fueron hacia la orilla de la pared para poder ver que estaba pasando y efectivamente parecía más una discusión que aumentaba el nivel.

  
\--Unos minutos antes--

  
-Se están tardando más de lo normal…- Dijo Neo de un tanto nervioso por la tardanza de los gemelos.

  
-No hay que desesperarnos Neo, solo hay que confiar en ellos.- Le respondió Goth que vigilaba con la puerta sema abierta a sus padres que aún seguían durmiendo, este cerró la entrada para dejarlos a solas y dirigirse al príncipe.- Por lo que veo mis papas no despertaran hasta mañana, ahora que estamos solos… Neo has estado actuando muy extraño, ¿está todo bien?-Pregunto de forma angustiada, mientras que Neo solo se quedó callado un momento hasta que decidió hablar.

  
\- Estoy bien.

  
-Por favor Neo ¿a quién quieres mentir?… te conozco y sé que no estás bien, desde que llegaste con mis tíos es como si no fueras tu.- El pequeño hijo de la muerte apretó con fuerza sus puños, dejando en claro que le molestaba que Neo le ocultara cosas. Después de todo se supone que son los mejores amigos.

  
\- ¿Qué quieres que te cuente Goth?, ¿Qué estoy bien?, ¿Qué no pasa nada?, ¿o que solo que me siento tan miserable porque Nana murió enfrente mío?- Neo se acercó peligrosamente a Goth, el trataba de no alzar la voz dejando en claro que se contenía y solo susurraba un poco más alto solo para que el nombrado lo escuchara, Goth retrocedía porque definitivamente el comportamiento del príncipe lo estaba aterrando este solo se recargo en una pared mientras que Neo lo acorralaba entre sus brazos, mirándolo de forma enojada y en sus iris pudo notar como estos comenzaban a adquirir un color tan inusual, como la cuenca de sus ojos parecían que se escurecían aún más.

  
Goth no podía creer que Neo se comportara de forma tan mala, este solo comenzó a sentir como iba a llorar por como lo estaba tratando- yo… y-yo solo estoy preocupado por ti… lo siento, pero has cambiado tanto.- Goth trato de hablar entre hipidos y tratando de no trabarse, la clara diferencia de estatura incomodaba a Goth.

  
Neo lo noto y se sintió tan arrepentido por haberlo tratado tan brusco de esa forma otra vez, se relajó y se alejó un poco iba a pedir disculpas pero de nuevo sintió ese dolor infernal en su cabeza y pecho este soltó un quejido y con una de sus manos tomo su cráneo apretándola mientras con la otra estaba oprimiendo su propio tórax sintiendo que algo quería romper sus huesos y al mismo tiempo dañarlo.- ¡Maldición!

  
-¡Neo!- Goth al ver la actitud del niño, se acercó de nuevo a él para poder tocarlo en busca de una explicación a lo que le estaba pasando- ¿Está todo bien?, ¿te duele algo?-EL dolor del nombrado comenzó a desaparecer haciendo que este mirara de nuevo a Goth que estaba tan cerca suyo.- Si, no te preocupes. Perdóname Goth, enserio perdóname yo no quise hacerte eso es que no tengo excusas jamás quise lastimarte pero no pude controlar este odio a mi propia persona.- Neo comenzó a tensarse y abrazarse a sí mismo, Goth también lo abrazo en busca de darle consuelo.

  
-Está todo bien Neo, te perdono… pero…- Cuando estaba a punto de hablar pero fue interrumpido por las voces que se podían escuchar desde la sala.  
\- Estoy comenzando a hartarme de esta situación, te juro que a la próxima que lo tenga enfrente voy asegurarme que…-Nightmare hablaba de forma tan agresiva y tenebrosa, pero aun nivel de sonido bajo ya que el rey no quería despertar a nadie.

  
-Lose, pero no hablemos de eso aquí Nightmare. No queremos traer problemas si de por si toda se vuelto caótico.- Dijo Dream al nombrado.  
-Maldición ya llegaron... y aun no salen esos dos.- Neo gruño un poco al ver las siluetas de sus padres que estaban en el primer piso.  
\- Sera muy arriesgado que suban.

  
-Entendido, voy a distraerlos. Hare lo que pueda para darles más tiempo- Murmuro Neo, para luego bajar las escaleras tratando de pensar que decir para retener a sus padres. El príncipe llego enfrente de los reyes que al verlo ahí parado se sorprendieron por su presencia.  
-¿Neo que haces despierto?- Pregunto Dream curioso por la presencia de su hijo.

  
-Yo… vine por un vaso de agua mama.- Mintió, pero no tenia de otra ya que necesitaba distraerlos. Los reyes se miraron un momento el mayor suspiro por lo que fue con su hijo para tomarlo de sus hombros.

  
-Neo, tenemos que hablar- Dijo Nightmare muy serio respecto a sus palabras. Dream solo se puso a lado de su hijo para poder darle ese apoyo que necesitaría.  
\- ¿Hablar?, ¿De qué más podía enterarme padre si tú ya me lo contaste todo?- Pregunto con un tono de fastidio, ya que la última vez que hablaron de un tema serio fue cuando se enteró de la verdad sobre porque no era como los demás niños. Eso hizo que Neo tuviera un cierto rencor a sus padres, pero por respeto no decía nada y trataba de actuar lo más correcto posible pero lo que más se le dificultaba fingir era estar cuerdo después de la muerte de Nana.

  
\- Sabemos que te duele Neo, Undyne nos ha dicho que has mejorado pero al mismo tiempo dice que mentalmente te vez indiferente. Entiendo que te duele mi bebe, pero no quiero que esto te afecte más de lo normal y cambies por completo a otro ser.- Dream hablo de forma serena pero al mismo preocupado por lo dicho, no era tonto veía el cambio drástico del comportamiento de su cría, como se volvía más agresivo y más letal cada vez que los entrenamientos se daban. Por el lado de Neo ya hacía en silencio escuchando con atención las palabras de sus padres, pero se notaba que él no quería hablar de eso porque simplemente aun le dolía tanto el solo recuerdo de la perdida, por otra parte después haber cometido aquel acto que no podía controlar sus sentimientos, estaba confundido por todo lo que sentía, tenía tanto enojo por lo ocurrido, ira por esos bastardos que mataron a la panda, tristeza por su muerte, rabia hacia sus padres por haberle hecho esto. No sabía que sentir el pequeño príncipe, pero era claro que no era nada bueno y eso lo motivo para hablar con resentimiento hacia ellos.

  
\- ¿Lo saben?, ¿Tu no la viste morir madre?... ¡Le cortaron la cabeza enfrente mío!- Neo respondió alzando la voz de una forma defensiva, provocando que Dream y Nightmare los dejara en shock su respuesta. La reina sintió el dolor de su querido hijo, Dream también sufría por la pérdida de su gran amiga no era el único que se culpaba, solo abrazo a su hijo con fuerza sollozando.

  
\- Perdóname… si no me hubiera ido, hubiera estado ahí para ti, que más deseo regresar el tiempo mí bebe. Me culpo a diario por haberme ido y no poder protegerlos.- La reina lloro en el hombro de su hijo aferrándose lo más que podía a él, en busca del consuelo. Pero Neo ni siquiera correspondió al abrazo, es más ni sabía dónde mirar estaba perdido.

  
\- Nadie sabría que iba a pasar eso Neo, ni siquiera nosotros que somos seres poderosos lo sabríamos. No puedes culparnos por eso, créeme al enterarnos nos apresuramos en llegar lo más que pudimos y más si ellos pudieron anular el ambiente negativo para que yo no los detectara, no se puede cambiar los hechos hijo… solo te queda aceptarlo y continuar. Eso es lo que Nana hubiera querido- Nightmare noto como los sentimientos negativos de su hijo estaban aumentando de forma preocupante, cosa que no debería pasar de esa forma.

  
Neo no le gusto que su padre hablara como si entendiera como se siente, trataba de seguir adelante pero no podía aun teniendo esta ira nublando su camino.- No puedo culparlos de la muerte de Nana, nadie sabía que eso pasaría. Pero de los que si los culpas, ¡es que por ustedes yo no pude protegerla!- Eso ultimo lo dijo con un rencor en cada palabra, Dream poco a poco se separó de su hijo para mirarlo estando totalmente en shock- ¡Toda mi vida me han mentido!, siempre pensé que era porque me faltaba desarrollo para sacar mi alma o mi magia, pero todo este tiempo fue porque ¡USTEDES SE UNIERON!.- El grito resonó por toda la sala, Dream se espantó al escucharlo dando un salto mientras llevaba sus manos a su boca aguantando lo posible para no soltarse a llorar otra vez.

  
-Retira lo dicho.- El rey miro a su cría con enfado dejando que esas palabras lo habían molestado, este cerro su mano formando un puño apretándolo con fuerza haciendo sonar sus huesos y de su cuerpo comenzó a salir una extraña aura color morada que poco a poco se oscurecía mas.

  
-No, me engañaste padre jamás pensaste en mi cuando decidieron ocultarme mi deformidad porque eso es lo que es… ¡Una deformidad!- Neo dio un paso adelante desafiando a Nightmare, de sus ojos se podía ver el resentimiento que comenzaba a emerger.

  
-Neo, lo hicimos por tu seguridad…- La reina trato de hablar tratando se acercarse a su hijo extendiéndole sus brazos para abrazarlo, pero este solo retrocedió dejando en claro que no quería ser abrazado.

  
-No lo hicieron para protegerse ustedes, y enmascarar su error. No saben lo terrible que me siento al cerrar los ojos cada noche ¡Y VER LA CARA DE ESE BASTARDO RIENDOSE DE MI MIENTRAS MATA A NANA ENFRENTE MIO UNA Y OTRA VEZ!- Neo comenzaba a respirar profundamente, mientras con sus manos comenzaba a presionar su cabeza dejando en claro que se sentía muy afligido, otra vez sintiendo esa sensación tormentosa en su cuerpo.

  
\- ¡NO MATE EN VANO Y PELEE EN UNA GUERRA PARA HACER UN MULTIUNIVERSO LO MAS SEGURO PARA TI!- Rugió Nightmare con aborrecimiento por las palabras de su cría.

  
-¡ENTONCES NO DEBIERON TENERME!

  
Neo recibió un terrible puñetazo contra su mejilla que lo mando a volar contra las escaleras provocando que chocara con el pasamanos de madera rompiéndolo en acto, siendo el puño del rey que estampo sin piedad contra su propio hijo Nightmare estaba semi cubierto de esa masa de oscuridad y solo dos tentáculos semi formados salían detrás de él, este solo gruñía con rabia.

  
-¡¡NEOOOOO!!- 3 niños y una madre conmocionada por el acontecimiento gritaron tan fuerte que fueron hacia el pequeño que ya hacia abatido contra escaleras escuchándose sus pequeños lamentos. Paper, Gradient y Goth bajaron lo más rápido que pudieron hacia su primo, mientras que Dream lloraba con tanta fuerza hipeando y tratando de hacer reaccionar a Neo junto con los niños que también lloraban por la evidente preocupación aparte del pánico que tenían los pequeños por todo ese ambiente.

  
-¡¿QUE CARAJOS PASO AQUÍ?!- Pregunto en un tono autoritario Reaper que junto con Geno llegaron a la escena para ver porque había tanto ruido ya que los gritos los habían despertado.

  
-¡El tío nightmare golpeo a neo papa!- Gimoteo Goth, provocando que los adultos al escucharlo se quedaron atónitos por lo que dijo su niño.  
\- ¿Qué hiciste que?- Esta vez fue Delta que con Ink también bajaron corriendo, ya que habían oído las palabras del pequeño. Que al ver como los niños estaban sentados dejando ver sus lágrimas acumuladas en sus cuencas alrededor del cuerpo inmóvil de Neo que estaba siendo abrazado por un Dream que lloriqueaba por su niño mal herido.

  
Nightmare al ver que todos estaban ahí este miro su puño que aun ya hacia formado rápidamente lo oculto en su espalda, trato de relejarse y escondiendo su forma mientras sentía como su alma se quebraba por lo que le hizo a su hijo, su pequeño que juro proteger el día que se enteró que Dream estaba esperándolo en su vientre. Sintió un terrible tormento en su ser tanto que aun así no podía permitirse dudar por su acción aun creyendo en que fue lo correcto este se enderezo y miro a su hijo que estaba totalmente despierto, con las cuencas abiertas mirándolo con desdén aun en brazos de su madre.- Eso no les incumbe, yo educare a mi hijo si es necesario con mano de dura.

  
-Nightmare no soy de involucrarme en este tipo de cosas que no nos competen, pero lo que le hiciste a tu hijo en verdad que no era necesario- Reaper se puso enfrente del rey. Geno se acercó al niño para asegurarse que estaba bien la cual reviso dejando que solo tenía un moretón en su mejilla.  
\- Hasta eso el golpe no fue tan duro Dream estará bien, solo necesita descansar.-Dijo Geno mirando a Dream que solo asintió, pero el niño comenzó a reponerse separándose de su mami para acariciar su pomelo dañado.

  
-¿Neo te duele mucho?- Pregunto Paper mirando al niño que solo negó con la cabeza.

  
-Niños mejor vayan a su cuarto ahora.- Ink también se acercó al grupito para ayudar a levantar a Neo, luego llevarse a los niños al piso de arriba.- Delta en un momento vengo.- El nombrado asintió mientras miraba como su lindo pintor se retiraba dejando solo a los adultos.

  
-¡NIGHTMARE NO QUIERO QUE VUELVAS A LEVANTARLE LA MANO A MI HIJO!- Dream, se acercó a Nightmare para confrontarlo directamente este solo suspiro con molestia.

  
-No voy a permitir que nos hable de esa forma Dream él debe ser disciplinado.

  
-¡¿Qué esperabas a tan corta edad vio morir a alguien tan amado para el?!, ¡él está viviendo un duelo Nightmare es solo niño no es un adulto como tu esperas que actué!.- Dream lo miro con furor, dejando en claro que no lo apoyaría en esto.

  
-¡Eso no le da derecho a decir algo tan terrible como desear morir!

  
-¡Wou! ¡Wou!, cálmense un poco chicos- Delta se puso entre ellos para evitar que tuvieran una pelea matrimonial enfrente de los demás.- Nada se resuelve con pelear y Nightmare te pido por esta vez que te relajes, tu poder está aumentando con este ambiente y estás haciendo que todos aquí se sientan incomodos con tu presencia.- El rey miro a los contrario para ver como evidentemente ellos se sentían muy tensos trataban de controlar sus instintos de atacarlo, ya que gritaban un peligro bestial. Pero solo era el aura de Nightmare que al estar tan alterado lo había liberado sin control, este asmáticamente comenzó a tranquilizarse.  
\- Es mejor que lo hablen en otra parte, y que no los escuche Neo ya tuve suficiente el día de hoy.- Geno tomo a Dream para abrazarlo cosa que el correspondió automáticamente.

  
\- Me iré a la cama…- Dream se retiró con la cabeza abajo, sin mirar a nadie más estaba tan cansado y mal en su estado emocional que no podía ver a su hijo aún más como estaba.

  
-Vamos a dormir mi amor- Dijo Reaper tomando de los hombros de Geno, el asintió y se fue con su esposo al cuarto pero antes se despidió de Delta y Nightmare que quedaron solos.

  
\- Amigo… no voy juzgarte por lo que hiciste, ni tampoco a decirte cómo educar a tu hijo. Pero Dream tiene razón, apenas es un niño y vio algo que no debió ver… debes ser más compresivo con hijo, el necita más ahora a sus padres en vez de recibir golpes por no saber cómo expresarse- Delta tomo el hombro de Nightmare para darle un poco de apoyo, para luego retirarse dejándolo solo. Delta fue a la habitación de los niños que al entrar vio como Ink consolaba al pequeño príncipe que lloraba en silencio, mientras que los niños lo acariciaban, Gradient daba suaves palmadas en su espalda, Goth tomaba su mano y Paper abrazaba a Neo para calmarlo.

  
\- Ya Neo ya todo paso.- Menciono Ink acariciando su cabecita. El niño solo asintió aun sin poder controlar sus pequeños hipido.

  
-Solo quiero dormir un poco, estoy cansado tío Ink- Neo susurro lo suficiente alto para que el adulto entendiera, acto seguido los niños se alejaron poco de Neo para que Ink pudiera abrazarlo y así levantarse y poder salir del cuarto, Delta fue hacia el príncipe para ponerse de cuclillas y estas a su altura.

  
\- Descansa príncipe Neo, ya verás que mañana todo se solucionara. Si te hace sentir mejor yo que tu padre está muy arrepentido por lo que te hizo.- El líder de los Stars suavemente acaricio el pómulo dañado del niño cosa que el asintió, los dos adultos se fueron al fin dejando a los niños.

  
-Quiero irme lo más pronto posible de aquí.- Respondió en una queja, el pequeño se veía tan molesto y frustrado por lo sucedido que se notaba que se aguantaba para no gritar.

  
-Lo escuchamos todo.- dijo Goth.- Lo siento…

  
-Lo que te hizo tío Nightmare no tiene justificación Neo.- Paper se acercó a su amigo para poner sus manos en sus hombros.-No estas triste, nosotros te apoyamos en lo que hiciste.- Le dedico una sonrisa tan sencilla que hizo que el niño que al verlo solo correspondió a esa sonrisa.

  
-Gracias, ¿y el cuaderno ya lo tienen?- Pregunto el niño mirando a Gradient que solo se quedó mirando la escena, pues su hermano parecía saber que decir en estos momentos.

  
-Aquí está, que bueno que lo oculte entre mi ropa oh no sabría que me hubieran hecho si descubrían que lo tenía.- Dijo mientras levantaba su suéter dejando ver que dentro de su cuerpo esquelético estaba la libreta la cual saco, y lo puso en medio de sus amigos para abrir el cuaderno que dejo ver como de este salió un hermoso brillo azulado como el agua con un toque de unos brillitos blancos, primero se observó ver un Au cualquiera con un hermoso paisaje y su descripción de este.- ¡Lo tenemos al fin!

  
-¡Wou!, Nunca pensé que los otros Aus se verían tan hermosos- Pronuncio Goth asombrado por la imagen que el cuaderno les presentaba, con suma curiosidad con su dedo toco la imagen cosa al hacerlo parecía como si interactuara con el propio Au, pero Ink así lo diseño para que se viera más interesantes cada hoja que el agregaba para el registro que el llevaba.

  
-¡Y veremos aún más cuando nos vayamos mañana!- PJ se emocionó al decirlo haciendo que de su iris cambiaran a una forma de estrellas, provocando que sus amigos rieran al imaginarlo.

  
-Estamos tan cerca de lograrlo- Gradient miro de nuevo la imagen de ese nuevo Au con esa felicidad al saber que pronto se irán a explorar el multi-universo en busca de su padre y de Frisk. Pero su sonrisa se esfumo dejando una mueca preocupada.- Pero…

  
-La maestra Undyne seria ahora el problema.- Interrumpió Neo, dejando ver que también se veía afectado por el sentimiento de Gradient. Los dos niños restantes al escuchar eso bajaron sus miradas.

  
\- Me duele pensar lo que tenemos planeado para ella.- Goth pronuncio con pena al saber lo que le harían.

  
-Pero no hay de otra Goth, es la única que puede detenernos ya no podemos retractarnos.- PJ menciono con determinación, peor al mismo se veía que el temblaba por las decisiones tomadas él también sabía que era un viaje sin retorno y que tal vez no iban a sobrevivir, eso le daba tanto miedo como a todos pero ya estaba decidido.

  
-Mañana, cuando antes de que se vayan nuestros padres recuerden despedirse bien, abrazarlos con fuerza y decirles cuanto los queremos…- Gradient fue el siguiente en hablar, para luego cerrar el cuaderno y guardarlo en una mochila de una sola correa después ir hacia el escritorio y abrió un pequeño cajón para sacar una carta siendo esta de despedida como al mismo tiempo dejo la mochila ahí.- Ya escribimos nuestras cartas, solo queda seguir con el plan.- Los pequeños asintieron.

  
-Durmamos chicos, mañana será un día muy largo y necesitaremos de mucha energía.- Dijo Neo para irse a su cama, pero fue detenido por Goth tomándolo de su mano.

  
-Tengo una petición. Antes de irnos, quisiera que todos durmiéramos en el mismo colchón… digo no sabemos cuándo volveremos y si estaremos juntos.- Goth hablo con un poco de timidez pero al mismo tiempo con valor. Los chicos se miraron y sonrieron pues su primo tenía razón, Gradient y Neo se encargaron de bajar dos colchones y ponerlos en el piso como pegarlos, mientras que PJ y Goth tomaban las sabanas para acomodarlas al terminar los 4 niños se acostaron juntos.  
-Mañana será muy difícil despedirse.- Murmuro Gradient sintiendo un nudo en su garganta.

  
-Lose, yo no sabría cómo mirar a Delta después de haberle mentido y jurar en vano- Dijo PJ entre cortado sintiendo un escozor en su cuello.

  
-No eres el único, mi padre lo sabía desde hace tiempo nuestros planes y jure que no íbamos hacer nada. Pero cuando nos vio a mí y a Gradient vigilando a mi tío y a mi madre en la sala supo que algo no estaba bien, volví a mentirle que no pasaba nada… tampoco sabría cómo mirarle a la cara a mi padre después de esto.- Goth no aguanto el sollozar y con sus manitas tapo su carita.

  
-Todos... voy huir de casa, voy a buscar a ese bastardo y asesinarlo. Pero dejare atrás a mis padres ellos me buscaran como locos, pero al saber que les causare el gran dolor me hace sentir un idiota… pero aun así quiero continuar.- El príncipe pronuncio serio pero en sus ojos se dejaba ver la angustia que estaba pasando.

  
Gradient al escucharlos no soporto y comenzó a hipear, abrazando a Goth que estaba de su lado.- Estamos haciendo esto por algo importante, sé que lo lograremos no podemos arrepentirnos.- Trato de convencerlos, pero el realidad esas palabras eran dirigidas hacia él.

  
-Tiene razón chicos, mejor descansemos todos y disfrutemos de este momento- sugirió PJ tratando de calmarse la cual al estar en medio de Goth y Neo, tomo las manos de estos apretándolos dejando en claro que todos se tenían para apoyarse. Goth tomo la mano de Gradient y los 4 durmieron al fin, con una tranquilidad efímera pero necesitada pues al desahogarse pudieron estar más relajados pero no quitaba que cada uno sufría distinto y al mismo tiempo igual.

  
A si paso en la mañana siguiente, todos se levantaron temprano pero cargándose con un ambiente tenso pues ya era el momento de actuar, primero se dieron un baño de agua caliente disfrutando del momento y el calor con ella una tranquilidad que el agua les daba, después se vistieron con sus atuendos característicos pero no deportivos como lo hacían con Undyne, ellos sacaron sus cartas y las dejaron en el escritorio donde se veía más visible, tomaron la mochila que tenía unas cositas y el cuaderno de Ink y fueron rápidamente a la sala donde pudieron esconder la mochila, y así esperar a los adultos que al verlos que ya estaban levantados y listos para desayunar con ellos. Primero bajaron Ink y Geno saludaron a los niños y fueron a la cocina a preparar la comida, Goth y PJ fueron con ellos ayudarles a cocinar y disfrutar de su tiempo con sus mamis, mientras que Delta bajo con Reaper quienes platicaban como si nada Gradient automáticamente se robó la atención de Delta para hablar de lo que sea, ya que también quería convivir con él. Por ultimo bajaron los reyes que dejaban ver que Nightmare no había dormido del todo bien al tener una ojeras notables, mientras que Dream no le hablaba solo se sentaba en su asiento y Nightmare en a una silla de distancia de su reina, el príncipe aprovecho para sentarse entre ambos y así sin decir nada solo tomar las manos de cada uno sus padres que se sorprendieron de la acción de su hijo, Dream que tenía una mueca sin emoción al sentir el toco de su cría este sonrío de forma contenta, mientras que con Nightmare sintió de nuevo su alma palpitar con fuerza quería decirle cuanto lo sentía pero no sabía cómo, solo apretó más fuerte la mano de su hijo dedicándole una sonrisa cansada y al mismo tiempo aliviada al ver que su niño quería hacer lo posible para hacer las paces.

  
A si pasaron todos, comiendo y hablando los niños solo veían las expresiones de sus padres grabándolas como un bello recuerdo que jamás será olvidado y en secreto anhelando que se congelara ese momento, pero como todo que empieza tiene que terminar solo pasaron dos horas y los adultos ya se estaban alistando para salir, Undyne ya había llegado con ese aparato que Ink le regalo para saltar Aus.

  
-En un rato volvemos, obedezcan a su maestra y den lo mejor de ustedes este día, ¿Vale?- Pregunto Delta dirigiéndose a los pequeños que asintieron con un sonoro “¡Si Delta!”.

  
\- Regresaremos en un rato no se metan en problemas.- Dijo Ink ya listo para irse, para luego acercarse a sus gemelos quienes estos se abalanzaron hacia el creador y a Delta abrazándolos con fuerza.

  
-¡Los queremos!- Pronunciaron los dos chicos, los adultos solo se rieron ya que sí que les sorprendió la acción de los niños.

  
-Yo los amo.- Ink se puso de cuclillas para abrazarlos y besarlos de sus mejillas, mientras que con Delta solo los abrazo a todos a la vez.

  
-Por favor cuídense, ya verán volveremos pronto-Susurro Delta.

  
Goth y Neo imitaron a los gemelos, primero fue el hijo de la muerte que abrazo de su madre, Geno correspondió él no quería irse pero no quería hacer nada prefería ayudar a los Stars a buscar a su hijo- Goth volveré lo prometo.

  
-Si mama, yo prometo que me volveré más fuerte- Dijo el niño ocultando su carita en su suéter y jurando en secreto que recuperaría a su hermano, las ganas de llorar no faltaban pero no quería delatar a nadie, así que se aguantó cuando dejaron de abrazarse Geno beso su frente, el niño se separó para ir con su padre y sonreírle. Reaper al ver la acción de todos se le hizo muy raro, primero los niños aun día para otro estaban muy felices aparte de que estaban muy apegados a sus padres, pero cuando vio a su hijo tenía miedo de creer que parecía que se estaba despidiendo, pero su cachorro le juro y prometió que jamás haría eso y al ver en su mirada tan determinado y al mismo tiempo seguro de sí mismo, solo quedaba confían en él. Goth abrazo a su padre con calma y susurro.- Papa te quiero.  
-Yo también- Murmuro Reaper.

  
Neo con cuidado se acercó a sus padres, primero fue con Nightmare para poder hablarle.- Padre, yo… lo siento- Quería hablar más, decirle cuanto lo sentía por decirle tan horribles palabras si aún estaba molesto con ellos, odiaba tanto que le hayan metido por tantos años pero como dijo su primo tal vez sería la última vez que lo vea y no quería irse sin antes despedirse de ellos.

  
Nightmare con cuidado acaricio su cabeza y con una voz ronca pero cansada le hablo- No, yo por haberte mentido. Todo esto se hubiera evitado si tan solo te hubiera dicho la verdad.

  
-Hubiéramos Nightmare, yo también fui cómplice de esa falsedad. Perdónanos Neo- Dream también se acercó para ponerse a la altura de su retoño, mirándolo fijamente dejando en claro que se sentía tan arrepentido.

  
-Yo… yo no lose.- Realmente no lo sabía, vivió por tantos años creyéndose una mentira que no conocía cómo iba a perdonar a sus padres pero de algo si sabía es que iba a buscar la manera de perdonarlos en su viaje.

  
-No tienes que contestar ahora, necesitas tiempo hijo mío. Solo espero que pronto puedas hacerlo- Nightmare abrazo a Neo con fuerza dejando ver que también se sentía terrible, este tomo a Dream para unirse en un abrazo familiar.

  
Los adultos se fueron dejando a los niños con su maestra que los guio al patio trasero.- Muy bien chicos, ya saben comiencen a estirarse esta semana sí que me han sorprendido han mejorado considerablemente.- Dijo con orgullo Undyne mientras estiraba sus brazos, los niños la imitaron.  
-Bien comencemos con el calentamiento.

  
-¡Maestra Undyne!, Tengo una solicitud en nuestro entrenamiento.- Dijo Paper nervioso y al mismo tiempo emocionado.  
-¿Qué es Jam?- Pregunto la adulta mirando al chico.

  
-¿podemos primero empezar con una pelea contra usted?, es que todos acordamos en mostrarle que cuando se fue entrenamos un poco más. Y así poder comparar nuestras habilidades con las de ayer.- “Maldición que horrible excusa” pensó Paper, los niños lo miraron un poco ansiosos pero aun así apoyaron la idea de Jam para pelear contra Undyne.

  
-Vale vale, ustedes ganan. Entonces comenzaremos en pelear primero, pero despues comenzaremos con la siguiente lección.- Undyne comenzó a bricar y a mover su cuerpo para relajarlo, y así ponerse en posición defensiva- ¡Muy bien, denlo todo!

  
Gradient y Neo fueron los primeros en lanzarse contra Undyne, el príncipe fue en primer darle el golpe contra su cara pero su maestra en un acto defensivo alzo su mano para recibir el choque de su puño, cuando Undyne estaba a punto de contratacar no conto que Gradient pateo con fuerza las piernas de Undyne provocando que perdiera su equilibrio incito que Neo aprovechara juntara sus manos y alzarlas para impulsarlo contra la espalda de Undyne haciendo que pegara tan duro que incito a la mujer en gemir de dolor y antes de que fuera mandada contra el suelo por la fuerza que ejercía el niño, Gradient aprovecho para patear contra el estómago de su maestra haciendo que esta saliera disparada solo a dos metro pues Gradient no poseía la fuerza bruta del príncipe, la mujer rápidamente se repuso cuando estaba ir contra los dos infantes pero estos se habían adelantado porque ya estaban frente a frente contra la maestra, Gradient se podía ver en su iris como volvía a encender su magia producto de su determinación por querer someter a Undyne y Neo en las suyas podía notarse un extraño brillo espectral, esto dejo anonada a Undyne ellos estaban a punto de impactar contra ella pero fue rápida y contacto sus flechas para dispararlas hacia ellos, pero no conto que con un rayo pulverizara sus flechas, Gradient dio una patada contra el pecho la mujer lo tomo de su pierna esta levanto su brazo pero una masa de pintura cubrió por completo su miembro haciendo que esta se endureciera, Neo aprovecho para también insertar una patada provocando que Undyne volviera a salir volando pero esta vez a metros de distancia.

  
-¡Mierda!- se quejó Undyne volviendo a incorporarse, esta miro a las crías de las deidades. Goth y Paper se encargaban de atacarla a distancia el hijo de la muerte con su Gaster Blaster mientras que Paper con su tinta, Neo y Gradient la enfrentarían físicamente haciendo que fuera imposible atacarlos si estaban muy bien coordinados.

  
-“¡¿Desde cuándo habían coordinado tan bien?!”  
Se preguntó mentalmente Undyne, aun sin creerlo pero aun así tendría que demostrarles porque ella es su maestra, primero tenía que deshacerse de Goth y Paper. Ella contacto una flecha en su mano y fue directo contra los otros dos que también iban contra ella, Gradient tomo la iniciativa para comenzar soltar golpes como patadas a diestra y siniestra mientras que Neo se puso detrás de ella para contrarrestar los golpes de su amigo para hacer que Undyne la tuviera más difícil, ella como podía esquivaba los ataques como también sin poder evitarlo sentía los trancazos, levanto su brazo para enterrarle la flecha al niño pero como esperaba otro rayo fue directo hacia ella por lo que esta hizo desaparecer su flecha aprovechando la cercanía que tenía y tomo a Gradient que se distrajo por un momento para usarlo como escudo contra el rayo del Gaster, Neo por su parte sabía que Goth iba a disparar su poder así que se alejó pero no espero que su maestra tomara al hijo de Ink como su defesa, Gradient recibió el rayo provocando que Gritara.

  
-¡GRADIENT!- Los infantes gritaron al mismo tiempo, Neo fue de nuevo hacia Undyne pero ella aun con Gradient sujetándolo con su mano aprovecho para lanzarlo contra Neo que recibió el impacto de su amigo haciendo que ambos salieran volando por tan fuerza, la maestra aprovecho para ir directo contra los dos restantes. Primero se dirigió directo contra Goth que estaba cargando otro impacto de rayo, se notaba que se estaba agotando y no quedaría mucho para cansarse, ella comenzó a lanzar diestros golpes y Goth hizo lo posible para esquivarlo y alejarse para que Undyne recibiera su ataque, pero en un giro inesperado Undyne volvió acercarse con rapidez contra él.

  
-¡No me subestimes niño!- Gruño ella al ver como Goth minimizaba el riesgo estaba a punto de dar el golpe directo, pero algo tomo su perna y esta fue alzada y estampada contra el suelo con tanta fuerza que ella escupió saliva en una fracción de segundo miro como Paper con su pintura había atraído a Undyne.  
-¡Usted nos subestima maestra!- Respondió Paper, por lo que aun sin soltar a la maestra comenzó azotarla, ella en un intento desesperado por salir de esa situación sin piedad contacto alrededor de PJ provocando que este se rodeara de flechas, Goth al ver esto no podía disparar su rayo ya que impactaría contra Paper.

  
-¡PAPER CORRE!- chillo Goth que fue corriendo hacia él, pero las flechas se dispararon contra Paper este hizo que su pintura soltara Undyne y contacto más para crear una esfera alrededor de el para protegerse de la lluvia de flechas, Goth que al fin su Gaster había cargado su energía para otro disparo estaba a punto de disparar contra esas flechas pero sintió como alguien pateo su hombro provoco que su cuerpo fuera arrojado con tanta fuerza metros de distancia, Undyne se lanzó contra el para volver a embestirlo pero Goth como pudo se defendió ambos comenzaron a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, el niño al mismo tiempo tenía la concentración para no hacer desaparecer su Gaster ya que si lo hacía tardaría un poco en formarse y necesitaban ese tiempo desesperadamente para doblegar a su maestra, gracias a que en su cuarto Neo ayudaba mucho en enseñarles un poco más de artes marciales, Goth aprovecho para someter a Undyne contra el piso mientras él estaba igual tirado abrazando con fuerza la extremidad de la mujer para que esta no se soltara.- Lo siento chicos… ¡EL RESTO SE LO DEJO A USTEDES!- Rugió Goth haciendo que su ojo que tenía su magia se encendiera aún más, el Gaster apareció detrás de Undyne listo para dispararlo directo contra ellos, ya que el mismo se sacrificaría. Undyne al escuchar su grito y ver hacia atrás el Gaster que estaba a punto de lanzar el rayo esta comenzó alborotarse en busca de soltarse.  
-¡MALDICIOOOON!- Ella Bramo con tanta fuerza.

  
-¡GOTH SUELTALA!- El príncipe había regresado para ayudar a Goth, este apareció a espaldas de la mujer que la tomo de su ropa y el nombrado rápidamente la soltó pero al mismo tiempo hizo que su Gaster no se disparara, Neo aprovecho para lanzarla contra el cielo.- ¡AHORA GOTH!- Volvió a gritar Neo, y el pequeño aprovecho para disparar su rayo contra Undyne que recibió el ataque directo esta fue arrojada tan velozmente que el aturdimiento hizo que no notara que Gradient la esperaba, se veía como lloraba sacando esos hilos que rápidamente metió sus dedos en sus cuencas para sacar más de esas fibras , y fue contra Undyne que estaba siendo disparada hacia él, el niño aprovecho para darle tremenda patada y así estrellándola contra el suelo, él se lanzó hacia ella Undyne aun aturdida se dio cuenta tarde que Gradient amarro su manos con sus hilos , este saco más fibras de su cuenca como si fuera una cuerda para lanzarla a una dirección en concreto detrás de ella.

  
-¡AHORA NEO!- Grito Gradient, el príncipe tomo los hilos ya que este habia saltado para tomarlos, mientras caía jalo a Undyne hacia él y como si fuera una simple piedra, Neo la lanzo directo contra el árbol que estaba en medio del campo que hizo Ink, Undyne dio un alarido tan fuerte sintió como sus huesos retumbaban por el impacto contra el árbol. El hijo mayor del creador fue corriendo hacia Undyne para comenzar a amarrarla en el árbol, haciendo que esta fuera sujetada. Pero antes de que pudiera protestar Paper apareció y con su pintura para hacer que esta cubriera a Undyne con el árbol y hacer que se endureciera atrapando a la maestra por completo.

  
-¡RAPIDO VAYAN POR LAS MOCHILAS!- Ordeno Neo, haciendo que los niños reaccionaran. Goth y Paper fueron hacia el árbol que estaba acorralada que al escuchar eso se quedó anonada por todo lo que está pasando sin comprenderlo, los niños quitaron un arbusto casi arrancándolo dejando ver que ellos habían cavado un hoyo que cubrió un pedazo de madera y lo ocultaron con un arbusto obra del creador, los dos pequeños tomaron las cuatro mochilas que estaban todas las cosas que necesitaban para su escape, Neo ayudo a sacarlas poniéndose la suya y tomando la de Gradient ya que este había entrado a la casa con velocidad para tomar la bolsa donde tenía el cuaderno y fue directo hacia los demás para sacar la libreta y abrirlo en cualquier página para que Goth lo viera como al mismo tiempo saco una maquina pequeña que lanzo a paper que atrapo como si nada.  
-¡¿NIÑOS QUE ESTAN HACIENDO?!, ¡LIBERENME AHORA ES UNA ORDEN!-Grito desesperada Undyne al ver que los niños cargaban mochilas y al mismo tiempo se veían tan apresurados.

  
Goth aunque estaba débil aun tenía la magia suficiente para abrir un solo portal, este contacto el portal para dirigirse al Au donde se iban ir. Paper al mismo tiempo apretó un botón provocando que una pequeña onda expansiva saliera.- ¡RAPIDO ENTREN!- Grito exasperado PJ, los niños automáticamente entraron, primero Goth, después Gradient, luego Paper pero Neo se quedó solo un segundo para mirar a su maestra.

  
-¡NO, NO SE VAYAN PAPER JAM, GOTH, GRADIENT, NEO NO SE VAYAN!, ¡POR FAVOR NO SE VAYAN!- Undyne gritaba con tanta fuerza que parecía que iba a quedarse afónica, ella lloraba y miraba a los niños con tanta desesperación. Neo solo hizo una mueca triste y pronuncio antes de entrar al portal.  
-Lo siento maestra Undyne y gracias por todo.- El príncipe fue el último en ingresar al portal cerrándose detrás de él.

  
-¡NIÑOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!- El portal se cerró.

Los niños miraban el cielo de ese AU, con un color azulado claro y las nubes decorándolo de forma tan hermosa que simplemente a los niños les cautivo ver esa atmosfera, pero estos les llamo la atención un gran mar enfrente de ellos, notando que estaban en una playa como las pequeñas olas mojaban sus pies en la arena.

  
-lo-logramos… - Susurro Goth aun sin creerlo, mirando enfrente de ellos ese paisaje increíble.

  
-Sí, lo hicimos- Paper dijo aun asombrado.

  
-chicos… ¡ESCAPAMOS!- Grito con tanta energía y felicidad Gradient alzando sus manos al cielos, los niños lo miraron y después estos comenzaron a reír y todos saltaron muy emocionados.

  
-¡¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!- Los cuatro dijeron al unísono.

Continuara…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Queridos lectores, les ofresco otra disculpa por no publicar otro capitulo de mi obra literaria. Por mi falta de publicar mis capitulos en un tiempo definido he escrito este cap 8 de forma detallada y con escenas muy interesantes 7u7, espero poder compensarlo con esto. Les prometo que los siguientes capitulos seran aun mas intruigantes he interesantes, claro que no faltara esas escenas lascivas pero a su debido momento, por ahora disfruten de mi obra que he puesto mi amor, dedicacion y tiempo para seguir publicandola hasta terminarla uwu.
> 
> Att: Kiara.S
> 
> psd: Acepto criticas contructivas, amo leer sus comentarios me encantaria mejorar aun mas en mi escrito en un futuro por lo que acepto totalmete sus criticas mis queridos lectores Gracias por su precensia.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les guste este increíble escrito cito por favor no me den credito a mi si no a los creadores de los personajes que se ocupó en esta obra.
> 
> Psd: No solo aqui actualizo y subo mis escritos también en la plataforma de wattpad me encuentran como kiarasaori15


End file.
